


Игры с временем

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Feels, Humor, Magic, Magic and Science, Mary Sue, Multi, Science Experiments, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: У Инквизитора Тревельяна есть младшая сестра - и это полбеды. Куда хуже, что его сестра - маг, который интересуется магией времени, и она очарована опытами Гериона Алексиуса, а ведь Инквизитор за нее отвечает! Но упрямство - фамильная черта Тревельянов, и если леди Тревельян решила покорить время, то она горы свернет, а своего добьется...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не любит имена героев "по умолчанию", поэтому имена Тревельянов изменены. Пришлось даже пожертвовать шуткой про демона Максвелла, увы.

\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Я сказал: нет.  
\- А я говорю: да.  
\- Я Инквизитор и принимаю решение.  
\- А я твоя советница по магии и настоятельно рекомендую решение изменить.  
\- Я отвечаю за безопасность Скайхолда и не могу пойти на такой риск.  
\- К нам в любую минуту может нагрянуть Корифей. Риском больше, риском меньше… Зато сколько полезного можно добыть для Инквизиции, если получится!  
\- Мне не нравится слово «если».  
\- Братик, я маг, а не шарлатанка. Если бы я могла со стопроцентной вероятностью предсказать результат эксперимента, зачем понадобился бы сам эксперимент? Но я обещаю, что поставлю самую надежную защиту из возможных.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, насколько надежна будет твоя защита, если что-то пойдет не так? Тебя не было в Редклифе, ты не знаешь, что там творилось!  
\- А я говорила, что мне следует съездить с тобой.   
\- Этого еще не хватало. Ты моя сестра, я за тебя отвечаю.  
\- Ты отвечаешь за весь Тедас, и ничего – держится пока. Взял бы меня тогда с собой, глядишь, не пришлось бы мучиться.  
\- И что бы ты сделала против Алексиуса? Он тевинтерский магистр, который практикует самый редкий вид магии из существующих!   
\- Про редкий вид магии тебе Дориан рассказал? Лично я интересовалась темпоральной магией еще в нашем тихом Оствике. Кстати, хорошо, что ты вспомнил про Алексиуса. Он мне нужен.  
\- А больше тебе ничего не нужно? Императорскую корону, луну с неба?..  
\- Луну и корону оставь себе. Что ты так встрепенулся? Тебе даже не надо ничего делать. Только сказать: передаю магистра Алексиуса в распоряжение леди Тревельян. И все!  
\- Вот уж точно: и все! И все здесь схлопнется, когда вы начнете ставить опыты в замке!   
\- Я не дура и не собираюсь свернуть себе шею. Я же не учу тебя обращаться с мечом, вот и ты меня не учи ставить эксперименты. Кстати, о мече. Ты руку разминаешь?  
\- М-м…  
\- Разминаешь?  
\- Когда есть время.  
\- Значит, надо разминать, когда времени нет. Бежишь ты, например, разрыв закрывать, а сам кисть разрабатываешь. Можешь заодно показывать демонам кукиш издали…  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Обхохочешься. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мой бедный братик потерял руку, не дожив и до сорока.   
\- Не уходи от темы. С чего ты взяла, что справишься с опасным преступником, да еще и тевинтерским магистром? Зачем ему с тобой сотрудничать?! Причин любить Инквизицию у него нет, сын его умер, смерти он не боится, меня ненавидит. Назови хоть один крючок, на который его можно поймать!  
\- Вот.  
\- Погоди… деньги? Ты решила его подкупить? Сестра, это глупо.  
\- Ты смотришь и не видишь. Да, это деньги. Деньги, которые ты прихватил из Редклифа. Не помнишь, кстати, сколько их было?  
\- Гвен, ты издеваешься? Ты хоть представляешь, что там творилось? Мир изменился, Корифей победил, моих друзей пытали, вокруг шастали венатори, а я должен был пересчитывать монеты в найденном кошельке?! Я тебе кто? Мародер? Сам не знаю, зачем я его тогда вообще взял…  
\- Должно быть, божественное озарение снизошло. Андрасте направила руку твою…  
\- Сестра, если ты решила меня довести!..  
\- Стой! Вовсе нет. Я не шучу. Это самый умный твой поступок в Редклифе. Да подожди ты! Я не говорю: героический или храбрый. Вы с Дорианом тогда совершили подвиг, чтобы это оспаривать, нужно совсем не иметь совести.   
\- Ее-то я у тебя не наблюдаю.  
\- Даже ее жалкие остатки не позволяют возражать. Но то, что ты прихватил кошелек, - просто невероятная удача для мага.   
\- Чем тебе так дороги эти золотые? Не номиналом же.  
\- Создатель, да пошевели же мозгами! Это реальные деньги, так? На вид, на вес, на зуб…  
\- Да.  
\- Ты принес их из будущего, куда тебя забросило заклинание Алексиуса. Так?  
\- Так, так.  
\- Этого будущего нет. Фиона неподвластна Корифею, ход событий изменился. Так?  
\- Да, к чему ты клонишь?  
\- Будущего нет. А деньги оттуда есть.  
\- О. А как?..  
\- Не знаю. И, что самое замечательное, не знает и Герион Алексиус. Рэдрик, он настоящий ученый. Ему хочется узнать не меньше, чем мне, почему эти монеты не растворились и не испарились. Ради этого он будет сотрудничать – особенно, если Инквизиция даст ему лабораторию и книги.  
\- Погоди, что-то ты слишком уверена в результате. Ты что, уже говорила с ним?  
\- Долго ли в подземелье спуститься?  
\- Прекрасно! Самое прекрасное, что я об этом впервые слышу. Ты успела уже ему что-то пообещать?  
\- Только поговорить с тобой. Вот и говорю, а ты все упираешься.  
\- Потому что Скайхолд мне нравится в целом виде! Откуда ты знаешь, вдруг он попытается отомстить за сына? И разнесет тут все? Или отправит весточку Корифею?  
\- Я не предлагаю тебе пускать его гулять свободно. Но улучшить условия содержания, конечно, придется. Мне нужно, чтобы он мог работать, а с его ревматизмом ночевки на сырой соломе ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Что до мести… Рэд, он же не дурак. Он прекрасно осознает, что в смерти Феликса ты не виноват. И уже понял, что ни в каком будущем он не смог бы сохранить жизнь сыну. Он страдает от этого – но винит порождений тьмы и себя, а не Инквизицию. Кроме того, в Скайхолде Дориан. Алексиус ни за что не будет рисковать жизнью Дориана. Между прочим, я оказываю тебе услугу.   
\- Это какую же?  
\- Если ты казнишь Алексиуса или будешь держать его в заточении, Дориану это совсем не понравится. Алексиус все-таки его учитель. А так у тебя есть прекрасный повод выпускать Алексиуса из тюрьмы. Вот увидишь, кое-кого это порадует.  
\- Пока это радует только тебя! Хорошо. Я отдам тебе Гериона Алексиуса…  
\- Ура! Брат, ты лучше всех!  
\- …но о дополнительных мерах безопасности позаботятся Каллен и его храмовники.   
\- Рэдрик!.. Как я должна ставить опыты при этих дуболомах? Они не знают темпоральной магии, они будут дергаться на каждое заклинание, они на нервах Алексиуса могут прибить!  
\- Не прибьют. А если даже и прибьют – туда и дорога, плакать не буду.  
\- Он и так ходит в цепях, зачем еще обормоты, которые будут глазеть и зевать?!  
\- А Каллен подберет таких, чтобы не зевали. Алексиус маг, может и придумать, как выбраться из цепей.   
\- То есть, храмовники будут сдерживать его надежнее цепей?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- А может, все-таки…  
\- Все! Это последнее слово. Либо забираешь Алексиуса вместе с храмовниками, либо не получаешь ничего. 

Леди Гвендолен Тревельян думала, что разговор прошел даже лучше, чем она рассчитывала. Герион Алексиус поступал в ее распоряжение, а маленькая оговорка брата позволяла ей со временем снять с пленного магистра цепи – при храмовниках, разумеется! От храмовников она не надеялась отвертеться с самого начала. Но показывать это ни в коем случае не стоило, поэтому Гвен сделала скорбное выражение лица, при этом прикидывая, как бы поймать Каллена раньше Рэдрика. Следовало описать Каллену ситуацию до того, как это сделает милорд Инквизитор – чутье подсказывало Гвен, что выбор храмовников для надзора в этом случае окажется куда более подходящим для ее планов.

Лорд Рэдрик Тревельян хмурился и думал, что, если так пойдет и дальше, он никогда не выдаст сестру замуж. С тех пор как Гвен опоздала на Конклав и присоединилась к Инквизиции, Рэдрик чувствовал себя в ответе за ее жизнь и будущее и был не против разделить эту ответственность с кем-то еще, но шансы на это выглядели скудными. Обществу знати Гвен предпочитала чтение книг, а танцам - сомнительные опыты, для которых требовалась прорва лириума и странные, пугающие или смешные предметы непонятного назначения. Одевалась она не приведи Создатель во что, стриглась «под брата» - со спины их уже путать начали! Характер тоже не сахар. Если бы Рэдрику сказали, что и характер у леди Тревельян получился «под брата», он очень удивился бы, хотя их фамильное сходство успели обсудить на все лады еще в Убежище. 

Но если бы Рэдрик знал, к чему приведет новое увлечение его сестры, быть может, он для верности казнил бы Алексиуса раза три, а прах развеял по ветру…


	2. 1. Кольцо в кольце

\- Я обеспокоен, - сказал Рэдрик Тревельян и тяжело вздохнул. В третий раз.  
Вздохи эти слушал и считал Дориан Павус, который сидел напротив у камина и потягивал красное вино, закусывая сыром и виноградом. На холодном варварском юге виноград чистить было некому, приходилось есть его так, с кожицей, что добавляло в жизнь Дориана легкий оттенок страдания.  
\- И чем же ты обеспокоен? – спросил он и закинул в рот темную ягоду.  
\- Меня волнует поведение моей сестры, - признался Рэдрик, и Дориан раздраженно дернул плечом.  
По его мнению, беспокоиться за Гвендолен Тревельян означало впустую переводить запасы человеколюбия, которые ни у кого не бесконечны, даже у Инквизитора Тревельяна, главного раздатчика одеял беженцам Ферелдена. Волнения и трепыхания она ценила невысоко, а попытки ее обезопасить очень быстро доводили Гвендолен до белого каления.  
Кроме того, впервые отправляясь в покои Инквизитора для встречи наедине, Дориан рассчитывал на несколько иные темы для разговора. Нет, Гвен была славной девочкой, но… упоминания о самых славных в мире девочках могут вывести из себя, когда никаких девочек в плане не было вовсе.  
\- Дай угадаю, - сказал Дориан, прожевав виноградину. – Тебя волнует, что рядом с Гвендолен все время страшный и ужасный тевинтерский магистр, который научит ее плохому. Я прав?  
Он закинул в рот следующую ягоду. Рэдрик следил за его губами, как зачарованный, и Дориан подумал, что Инквизитор все же небезнадежен для южанина.  
\- Да нет, - признался он, приятно удивив Дориана. – Гвен не будет связываться с магией крови и всем таким. И рядом с ними постоянно Лизетта. И шпион Лелианы поблизости.  
\- А Гвендолен об этом знает? – Дориан изогнул бровь.  
\- Конечно, нет, - сердито отозвался Рэдрик. – У него хватает ума не попадаться ей на глаза. Думаю, где-то есть еще один, о котором я не знаю…  
Дориан подумал, что, насколько он успел узнать тайного канцлера, где-то поблизости должен был находиться еще один шпион, о котором Рэдрик даже не подозревал. И если бы Лелиана знала о их разговоре наедине, то посмеялась бы над попытками сосчитать ее людей. Но Лелиана была у себя наверху, и о разговоре не знала.  
Наверное.  
Может быть.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – спросил Дориан.  
\- В том, что сестра просто помешалась на этой идее покорить время! – Рэдрик вздохнул в четвертый раз. – Ни о чем другом она просто думать не желает. Недавно заявила, что если бы она могла разогнаться до очень большой скорости, то могла бы убежать в прошлое.  
\- В самом деле? – Дориан заинтересовался. Походило, что ему было о чем поговорить с бывшим учителем, кроме как о славных былых днях. Впрочем, о славных былых днях они тоже еще не поговорили. Дориан не мог заставить себя переступить порог тюрьмы. Одно дело общаться с учителем за стаканом бренди и обсуждать, как снова сделать Тевинтер великим, и совсем другое — обнаружить, что учитель сделал в этом направлении несколько шагов, после которых стал считаться преступником во всем цивилизованном мире.  
\- Да. Только не спрашивай, как это должно получиться, после их с Алексиусом объяснений даже понятные вещи превращаются в какую-то белиберду. Но я понял, что ей пришлось бы бежать со скоростью больше ста восьмидесяти шести тысяч миль в секунду! И что толку от такого открытия?!  
\- Ну, почему же… - задумчиво произнес Дориан, поглаживая усы.  
\- Дальше, - продолжил Рэдрик, поглядывая на его пальцы, - они оставили эту идею, но нашли другую. Создать очень тяжелый объект, рядом с которым время якобы исказится. И к чему мне искажение времени возле Скайхолда?!  
\- Создали?  
\- Нет. Я попросил ее написать в фунтах, сколько ей надо…  
Дориан тихо хмыкнул.  
\- В фунтах, - с нажимом повторил Рэдрик.  
\- Написала?  
\- Нет. У нее листок кончился. Подозреваю, что ей просто нравится рисовать ноли, и она увлеклась.  
\- Не думаю, - Дориан покачал головой. – Не думаю…  
\- Лириума Гвен требует столько, словно ест его ложками. Подопечные Фионы, вместе взятые, потребляют меньше, можно было бы содержать на эти деньги целый Круг, а не двух магов! Я уже молчу о том, что все их идеи не имеют никакого практического применения. Может, оно и к лучшему, - изливал свои печали Рэдрик. – Но Гвен просто не вытащишь из лаборатории! Она считается моей советницей, но на прием ее не выманишь!  
\- Можно подумать, тебя выманишь. Кто в последний раз отговорился срочными делами во Внутренних Землях и сбежал от барона Мафальдуса?  
\- У меня были срочные дела во Внутренних Землях, - Рэдрик поднял к потолку честные глаза. Если бы Дориан сам не видел, как Инквизитор тогда закрыл разрыв и сладко вздремнул в зарослях эмбриума, пока Варрик и Кассандра стояли на страже, он даже поверил бы. – Не обо мне речь!  
\- То есть, тебя волнует, что твоя сестра занимается делом, а не обольщает знать сладкими речами? Рэдрик, прости за прямоту, но погляди на свою сестру и на посла Монтилье. Снова на Гвен и снова на посла. Жозефина справится лучше.  
\- Гвен занята не просто делом, а делом, которое в итоге способно обрушить замок! Ее увлечение уже напоминает какую-то одержимость!  
\- Вот только мне не рассказывай про одержимость, - Дориан поморщился. – В ней ты понимаешь куда меньше, чем я, Алексиус, Гвен и даже Лизетта. У тебя есть конкретные предложения, или ты просто хочешь выговориться?  
\- Завтра я отправляюсь в Крествуд, - сказал Рэдрик. – Замок покидаю с тяжелым сердцем. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы рядом с моей сестрой остался человек надежный, верный делу Инквизиции, разбирающийся в магии и хорошо относящийся не только к Инквизитору, но и просто к семье Тревельян…  
\- То есть, Каллен, - подытожил Дориан.  
\- Что?..  
\- Что?  
\- При чем здесь Каллен?  
\- По твоему описанию выходит он. Бывший храмовник, Инквизиции предан, с вами дружит, а уж надежен, как дубовое топорище.  
К удивлению Дориана, Рэдрик смутился и отвел взгляд.  
\- Нет, он… то есть, я думал, что было бы неплохо, но они все равно общаются только по делу, и… да и он не одобряет такой расход лириума…  
\- Что-что?.. При чем тут лириум?.. Что должно быть неплохо?  
\- Ни при чем тут Каллен, - твердо сказал Рэдрик. – Я имел в виду тебя.  
\- Меня?!  
Если бы Дориан был чуть менее хорошо воспитан, он бы поковырял пальцем в ухе, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался. Разумеется, он знал об отъезде Инквизитора в Крествуд и уже готовился отправиться с ним. Он собрал сумку. Он представлял, как они вместе будут мужественно преодолевать трудности. Идти сквозь дождь и ветер – бр-р-р! – плечом к плечу. Ночевать под одним плащом… А вместо этого ему предлагалось торчать в Скайхолде и следить за взбалмошной девицей, которая могла и сама о себе позаботиться!  
\- Тебя, - Рэдрик посмотрел в лицо Дориану, смущенно улыбнулся, и Дориан почувствовал, что его праведный гнев если и не тает, как снег на солнце, то подтаивает. – Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы справиться с этим делом лучше. Вивьен не знает Алексиуса, да и с Гвен они на ножах. Солас… боюсь даже представить, что сестра способна натворить в компании Соласа! А ты еще и знаком с этой самой магией времени, от которой Гвен без ума. Мне некого больше просить.  
\- Ну что же, - протянул Дориан, рассматривая свои ногти, - если выбирать между убожеством Крествуда и тем, что в Скайхолде называют удобствами, выбор очевиден, не так ли? Так и быть. Я согласен, пока тебя не будет, иногда покидать мягкое кресло в библиотеке и убеждаться, что лаборатория твоей сестры стоит на месте.  
На лице у Рэдрика проступило такое громадное облегчение, что Дориану захотелось причинить ему боль в пределах разумного.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты согласишься, - радостно заявил Рэдрик. – Не представляю, как бы я уехал, если бы ты не остался в Скайхолде.  
Дориан поднялся на ноги, едва не сбив на пол блюдо с виноградом.  
\- И в самом деле, - процедил он. – Я запомню, как вы удостоили меня доверия, Инквизитор.

На следующий день Инквизитор отправился в Крествуд, где в очередной раз снискал себе немеркнущую славу. У младшего поколения Тревельянов вообще хорошо получалось покрывать себя славой. Подвох крылся в том, какой именно. Имя Гвендолен Тревельян, например, было внесено в тайные хроники Круга Оствика, к которым был доступ только у Первого Чародея. И упомянули ее там отнюдь не за примерное поведение и выдающиеся достижения на магическом поприще. Эта мысль не давала Рэдрику покоя всю обратную дорогу, и с каждым часом – сильнее и сильнее. Однако он с облегчением убедился, что замок стоит на месте, такой же, как и до отъезда в Крествуд, ниоткуда не валит дым и никто не бегает по стенам, суматошно размахивая руками. Рэдрик с благодарностью подумал о Дориане. Их последний разговор закончился как-то странно. Рэдрику стоило немалых моральных сил отказаться от компании Дориана в Крествуде. Но что поделать, если за сестрой требовался глаз да глаз! Кроме того, привыкший к северному климату Дориан то и дело жаловался в походах, что ему холодно, что ему мокро, что грязь вокруг угнетает, а после ночевок на земле болит спина. Рэдрик взял себя в кулак и решил не тащить гордого наследника дома Павус в Крествуд, чьи разбитые дороги и непролазные в это время года хляби могли нанести непоправимую травму его эстетическому чувству. Правда, Рэдрику смутно казалось, что в расчетах он что-то упустил… сердце у него все равно было не на месте. Дав указания Лелиане и подписав очередные кошмарные счета у Жозефины, Рэдрик едва ли не рад был услышать, что командир Каллен находится в лаборатории госпожи советницы и, если Инквизитор желает с ним переговорить, пусть изволит пройти туда. Инквизитор желал - Инквизитор изволил.  
Место работы Гвен выглядело так, как и положено выглядеть лаборатории любого уважающего себя мага. На широких полках друг друга теснили склянки с понятным, непонятным и вызывающим большие подозрения содержимым. Одна полка была заставлена исключительно песочными часами – большими и маленькими, пузатыми и вытянутыми, простыми и причудливо украшенными, с песком крупным и мелким, а то и выкрашенным в разные цвета. У стены был построен камин, который по летнему времени не топили до вечера – ночи в горах были прохладными даже летом.  
Когда один из мелких баннов во время светской беседы спросил из вежливости у леди Тревельян, что в ее лаборатории самое лучшее, она немедленно ответила: «Крепкие стены, конечно». После этого и леди, и ее лабораторию большинство гостей Скайхолда стало обходить по дуге, что немало огорчало Инквизитора.  
У замечательно крепкой стены, наполовину загородив широкой спиной замечательно укрепленный дверной проем, стоял теперь замечательно же крепкий командир Инквизиции, и при первом взгляде на него все радужные мечты Рэдрика, которые включали Гвен, Каллена, свадебное платье и немножко фейерверков, разлетелись вдребезги. Каллен с лицом наркомана, лишенного дозы, каковым он, по сути, и являлся, напряженно следил за происходящим в комнате, скрестив руки на груди. Рядом, словно его уменьшенная копия, стояла храмовница Лизетта. Именно ее Каллен отправил приглядывать за Герионом Алексиусом. Лизетта пережила взрыв на Конклаве, пережила атаку демонов и нападение на Убежище, а теперь ей предстояло пережить новое увлечение леди Тревельян. К своим обязанностям она относилась очень серьезно и не отводила глаз от Гериона Алексиуса, который до сих пор, к удовлетворению Рэдрика, находился в оковах и немного напоминал неупокоенного духа. Рядом с ним у широкого дубового стола стояли Гвен и Дориан. На столе высилось нечто непонятное, составленное из стекла, кристаллов, свечей, часов и – Рэдрик присмотрелся – дорожек чистого лириума.  
\- Что происходит? - вполголоса осведомился он у Каллена.  
\- Еще бы я это понимал… - так же тихо отозвался Каллен. - Но они готовились со вчерашнего вечера, поэтому я бы не стал недооценивать опасность.  
\- Главное, не суйте руки за контур вон в том углу, милорд, - вклинилась Лизетта. - Вас размножит.  
\- В каком смысле размножит?!  
\- Рэд! – Гвен которая опиралась локтем на стол, а второй рукой старательно выводила новую лириумную линию, высунув кончик языка от усердия, выпрямилась и помахала брату. – С возвращением! Ты как раз вовремя.  
\- Да? – с подозрением спросил Рэдрик. Происходящее не вызывало у него доверия.  
\- Ты успел к началу интереснейшего опыта в темпоральной магии! – лицо Гвендолен светилось от радости.  
Рэдрик испытал сильнейший позыв сбежать со скоростью, близкой к ста восьмидесяти шести тысячам миль в секунду.  
\- Какого? – уточнил он.  
\- Интереснейшего.  
\- Леди намерена создать искривленную временную линию, - провозгласил Алексиус. Его и без того морщинистое лицо еще больше сморщилось от удовольствия. – Петлю времени, если выражаться художественно, хе-хе.  
\- Зачем? – рискнул спросить Рэдрик.  
Все маги, даже Дориан, посмотрели на него с немым укором.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - пошел он на попятный, - если надо, то создавайте.  
Гвен вздохнула, расправила плечи и задрала подбородок. В ее глазах отражалась зарождающаяся вселенная. Рэдрик поежился.  
\- Запись триста вторая, - произнесла она, поднеся к губам какой-то мутный розовый кристалл. – Время… полчаса до полудня. Схема построения номер три, базирующаяся на теоретических выкладках Октавия – Алексиуса с дополнениями Тревельян. Лириум – семьдесят один гран, без примесей. Расчетное время прибытия – сутки до точки отсчета. Объект - кольцо…  
Тут Гвен замешкалась и посмотрела на свои руки с обломанными ногтями. Привычка не носить украшения, особенно в лаборатории, сыграла с ней на этот раз дурную шутку.  
\- Рэд, - драматическим шепотом позвала она, убрав кристалл от лица, - дай кольцо! Ну, быстрее!  
Рэдрик пожал плечами, стащил с пальца кольцо с печаткой, которое в свое время сама Гвен и зачаровывала на защиту от потерь, и бросил сестре, она ловко поймала его в воздухе.  
\- Объект – кольцо серебряное, с гербом дома Тревельян, - сказала она кристаллу. – Активирую контур. На подстраховке Герион Алексиус и Дориан Павус.  
На словах о подстраховке Рэдрик ощутимо напрягся и подумал, что все-таки в Кругах магов, где были изолированные помещения и храмовники – много храмовников, - существовала своя прелесть. Он уже успел убедиться, что в головах у магов очень много формул и маленькая инструкция по технике безопасности. И чем больше формул становится, тем меньше места для инструкции остается...  
Гвендолен взяла в руки посох и медленно провела им по столу. Там, где она вела, дорожки лириума начинали слабо светиться. Голубоватые огоньки разбегались по замкнутому контуру, похожему на глаз козы с горизонтальным зрачком, только вокруг козьих глаз обычно не бывают написаны магические символы.  
\- Отсчет! – произнесла Гвендолен звенящим от напряжения голосом и повернула маленькие часы на краю стола. Дориан ударил посохом о пол и лабораторию окутал мерцающий лиловый туман. Запахло озоном. Герион Алексиус сложил пальцы в сложную фигуру, бряцнув цепями. У Рэдрика заурчало в животе.  
Последняя песчинка упала из верхней чаши часов в нижнюю, и Гвендолен бросила кольцо в середину светящегося козьего глаза.  
Кольцо пересекло контур и пропало совершенно бесшумно, даже без мало-мальски приличной вспышки, какими должны сопровождаться все магические исчезновения.  
В лаборатории началось столпотворение. Гвен бросилась обнимать Алексиуса, Дориан бросился обнимать Алексиуса, скованный Алексиус никого обнять не мог и только потрясал руками в цепях, и закряхтел, когда его сжали слишком сильно. Даже Лизетта, к удивлению Рэдрика, сделала несколько танцевальных па, думая, что никто не видит. Рэдрик переглянулся с Калленом и на миг испытал с ним глубокое душевное единение – Каллен тоже ровным счетом ничего не понимал.  
\- Эй! – громко позвал Рэдрик. Дориан уже кружил Гвен по лаборатории, а она висела у него на шее, болтала ногами и хохотала, и с любого ракурса Рэдрику эта картина не нравилась. – Эй! Сестра! Да что же это такое!  
\- ТИ-ХО! – Каллен вспомнил наконец свою храмовничью юность. К счастью для всех присутствующих, он не освежил в памяти храмовничью зрелость, когда подозрительных личностей бил по почкам без долгих расспросов.  
Привычки, которые закладываются в Круге, маги не теряют за пределами Кругов еще подолгу – в частности, они не сразу приучаются запирать дверь в спальню, не гасят за собой лампы в библиотеке и отзываются на команды храмовников, пусть даже и бывших. Гвен спрыгнула на пол, развернулась к Каллену и четким, отработанным движением показала ему руки – сначала ладонями вниз, потом ладонями вверх.  
Каллен порозовел.  
Гвен моргнула и медленно спрятала руки за спину.  
Повисло молчание. Рэдрик откашлялся в кулак.  
\- Так, - сказал он, - давайте по порядку. Что это было? Где мое кольцо?  
\- Мы же сказали, - отозвалась Гвен, по-прежнему глядя отнюдь не на брата. – Мы создали искривленную временную линию для кольца, и оно переместилось ровно на сутки назад во времени, оказавшись во вчера.  
\- Мое кольцо?!  
\- Честно говоря, я думала, это будет мое кольцо, - со вздохом призналась Гвен. – Видишь ли… вчера кольцо материализовалось на столе, когда мы только начали готовиться к опыту. Это очень нас ободрило. Когда готовишь опыт по перемещению предмета в прошлое, и тут вдруг появляется предмет из будущего, это обещает неплохие шансы на успех. Так что я собиралась использовать свое кольцо с гербом, но, кажется, оставила его в комнате… Но тут очень вовремя подвернулся ты.  
\- И где же оно тогда теперь?  
Гвен слегка покраснела. Дориан принялся насвистывать в усы.  
\- Ну? – зловеще спросил Рэдрик. – Где?  
\- М-м… понимаешь ли… сначала мы хотели создать замкнутый временной контур…  
\- Тогда кольцо бы пролежало на столе до начала опыта, а потом его снова бы отбросило в прошлое, и так по кругу.  
\- Жизненный цикл составлял бы сутки.  
\- От вчерашнего утра до сегодняшнего.  
\- Поэтому мы оставили кольцо на столе, когда уходили.  
\- Но когда вернулись, кольца не было.  
\- Получился не замкнутый круг.  
\- А временная петля.  
\- Возможно, его кто-то забрал.  
\- Так, - Рэдрик скрестил руки на груди. – Я правильно понял, что между вчера и сегодня мое фамильное кольцо с гербом попросту кто-то спер?! А если бы не спер, то оно крутилось бы между вчерашним и сегодняшним утром, и его больше никто и никогда не увидел?!  
\- В общем и целом… - потупилась Гвен.  
\- Да, - подытожил Дориан, как будто забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Рэдрик взорвался, как горсть подожженного гаатлока.  
\- Я дал разрешение на опыты, потому что ты обещала получить что-то ценное! А пока в эту временную дыру ценное только утекает! Вещи пропадают, кого-то расщепляет, прости Создатель! Инквизиция вложила в твою лабораторию прорву денег и лириума, а в итоге ты снимаешь с меня последнее кольцо! Это, по-твоему, результат?!  
\- И неплохой, - рискнула подать голос Гвендолен, осторожно перемещаясь за широкую спину Каллена. И вовремя – от следующего вопля Инквизитора мех на воротнике Каллена поднялся и снова опал.  
\- ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ!  
После этого последнего залпа Рэдрик еще раз обвел лабораторию взглядом, развернулся на каблуках и вышел строевым шагом, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Дориан явился, когда Рэдрик успел немного остыть, а заодно умыться с дороги и съесть холодную курицу, после чего устроился у себя с кувшином вина. По опыту Рэдрика, как только он начинал думать, что день уже не может быть хуже, всегда находился кто-нибудь, с легкостью его переубеждавший. А поскольку эта коварная мысль закралась у него с утра не раз и не два, он предпочел отсидеться в своих покоях и подождать, пока окружающая обстановка не придет в нормальное состояние средней паршивости.  
Состояние средней паршивости никак не вязалось с Дорианом – шикарным до кончиков напомаженных и подкрученных усов Дорианом, который зашел без стука и встал посреди комнаты, как будто ни один стул здесь не был достоин его сиятельного седалища.  
\- От тебя не ожидал, - буркнул Рэдрик и подлил себе вина.  
Дориан склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Рэдрика с любопытством естествоиспытателя, который набрел на интересный экземпляр неведомой зверушки.  
\- И из-за чего все это? – спросил он. – Только не говори, что ты огорчился из-за кольца – ему цена десять серебряных вместе с работой. Что случилось?  
Они встретились взглядами. Рэдрик подумал, что жизнь могла быть существенно проще, если бы Дориан был просто самовлюбленным, саркастичным, знатным красавчиком и не демонстрировал внимание и заботу в самые неожиданные моменты, из-за чего эта забота приобретала сходство с ударом под дых.  
\- Староста Крествуда затопил во время Мора деревню вместе с беженцами и частью своих жителей, - сказал он. – Когда я там был, он признался письменно и ударился в бега.  
\- Паршивая история, - сказал Дориан после паузы.  
\- Паршивая, - согласился Рэдрик, снова начиная закипать. – Там, в Крествуде, вообще звезды паршиво сошлись. Ходячие мертвецы! Топи! Разбойные банды! Да еще какой-то подозрительный зов у Стражей, будь он неладен, этот зов! Рассчитывал передохнуть в Скайхолде, а вместо этого что?  
\- Что?  
\- А вместо этого моя сестра вместе с твоим учителем по уши увязла в темпоральной магии, да еще и тебя с собой затащила!  
Рэдрик наклонил голову, глядя в стакан, и засопел.  
\- Тебе правда так хочется, чтобы Гвен отвлеклась от своих опытов? - раздался сверху голос Дориана.  
\- Да, пропади оно все! Но ее же за уши не оттащишь, а то я бы оттащил.  
\- Погоди.  
Дориан вышел, и Рэдрик снова остался наедине с мыслями о событиях в Крествуде и неполным кувшином вина, чтобы немного эти мысли уравновесить. Уравновешивал он активно и почти достиг состояния гармонии, когда ему помешали.  
\- Ну вот. Конечно, надолго не хватит и этого, но за неделю я ручаюсь.  
\- В каком смысле? – спросил Рэдрик и передвинул взгляд с нагрудной пряжки непристойно открытых тевинтерских одежд на лицо их обладателя. На лице играла улыбка.  
\- Твоя сестра целуется с командиром Калленом на крепостной стене. Думаю, ее это отвлечет.  
Рэдрик открыл рот и снова закрыл. Дориан легко похлопал его по плечу, глаза у него смеялись.  
Нет, Рэдрик и сам вынашивал планы сосватать сестру. И Каллен казался ему подходящим кандидатом в зятья. Потом, в будущем, когда все утрясется. Пока в воображении Рэдрика Каллен приносил Гвен цветы и иногда вытаскивал из лаборатории прогуляться. Совершить моцион. Поговорить о погоде. Он огорчился, однажды застав Каллена с каким-то травяным веником и узнав, что это всего лишь сбор от ломоты в пояснице. Но – целуются на крепостной стене?! Сейчас?! Без братского благословения?! Рэдрик подскочил в кресле и вложил все свое возмущение в вопль, от которого дрогнули витражные стекла:  
\- БЕЗ МЕНЯ?!  
\- И теперь даже не думай оставлять Гвендолен на мое попечение, - заявил Дориан. - Командир Каллен — человек честный, можешь положиться на него.  
Когда Рэдрик Тревельян, словно ошпаренный, выскочил из своих покоев и широкими скачками помчался в сторону крепостной стены, он чуть не столкнулся с Лизеттой.  
\- Инквизитор, я хотела сказать…  
\- Позже!  
***  
Лизетта проводила его взглядом, махнула рукой в латной перчатке, вздохнула и решила: не судьба.


	3. 2. Есть многое на свете...

\- Магистр, а я вас вижу!  
\- Аналогично!  
Солас, он же Фен Харел, Ужасный Волк долийцев, он же Занудная Лысина, сидел на иллюзорном камушке в Тени и смотрел, как Герион Алексиус и Гвендолен Тревельян перекликаются с разных сторон пространственно-временного туннеля. Со стороны Алексиуса – и Соласа – лежало Убежище, каким оно было до нападения Корифея. Гвендолен стояла в шахте Кэл Шарока, и за ее спиной гном-рудокоп махал киркой.  
Когда поутру Гвендолен явилась к Соласу и попросила провести ее по местам в Тени, где отчетливее всего были видны следы прошлого, он не пришел в восторг. А уж когда выяснилось, что, помимо Гвендолен, нужно будет терпеть общество того самого Гериона Алексиуса, который едва не угнал в рабство толпу магов, Солас вспылил. Маги не интересовали его — они были ничем не примечательны, но рабство он на дух не переносил. А после того как Солас кратко, минут за пятнадцать, изложил свои взгляды, оказалось, что Гвендолен и Алексиус уже приготовились к путешествию в Тень и ждут только его.   
\- Слышимость хорошая, видимость тоже, - сказала Гвендолен, выходя из туннеля. – Что вообще-то странно. Если бы там на самом деле было прошлое, то я не должна была вас видеть, потому что смотрела из прошлого, а во времена Кэл Шарока никакого Убежища не существовало, и вас, magister, - тоже!  
Выпалив это, она уставилась на Соласа, как будто он был виноват в окружающих странностях.  
\- Есть многое на свете, дитя человеческое, что разум еще не постиг, - монотонно затянул Солас. Эту фразу он составил и вызубрил вскоре после знакомства с Тревельянами. Иногда после общения с этим семейством Солас чувствовал, что еще немного – и он снова начнет обнимать сам себя и хихикать, как в старые недобрые времена.  
Со старшим, Рэдриком, было проще. Он знал о магии ровно столько, чтобы не шарахаться от нее в ужасе. Ему хватило соображения оставить при себе Коула, несмотря на протест мадам де Фер. Он внимательно слушал истории Соласа и даже задавал вопросы. Неизвестно, сколько знаний оседало у него в голове, но в целом он вел себя пристойно.  
Его сестра, Гвендолен, тоже слушала внимательно, и на этом сходство заканчивалось. Сначала Соласу даже импонировал ее интерес, однако потом Гвендолен открыла рот и начала задавать вопросы. И до сих пор не прекратила. Если бы на голове у Соласа остались волосы, они встали бы дыбом. О магии эта кошмарная женщина знала только то, что ей преподали в Круге где-то в захолустье Вольной Марки – то есть, по меркам Фен Харела, ничтожно мало. Но это не мешало ей вести себя так, словно она намеревалась разобрать весь мир на детали, как гномий механизм, изучить его работу, а потом собирать, как вздумается. Она задавала вопросы умные, вопросы глупые, вопросы, смысла которых Солас не понимал, вопросы без ответа, вопросы, ответ на которые был очевиден любому мыслящему существу. Но вопросы были половиной беды. Получив ответы, Гвендолен принималась строить предположения, выдвигать теории и даже делать какие-то выводы, иногда совершенно абсурдные, но порой оказывающиеся близкими к истине. Солас подозревал, что в детстве маленькая Гвен вскрывала мягкие игрушки и разбирала заводные.   
Сейчас ее интересовало, как работает туннель, связавший две точки Тени, и Солас вовсе не собирался облегчать ей задачу. Тем более, что и не очень-то мог… Во времена Арлатана он не был ни архитектором, ни строителем. Попытался как-то присоединиться к возведению очередного моста, но после объяснений старшего мастера в духе «вот эту загогулину сгибаешь по трем направлениям, а как фурыкнет и тахионы полетят – суешь в эту щелочку, она чвякнет, и тогда уже смотришь, чтобы пятьдесят лет туды, двести – сюды» не выдержал и сбежал.   
\- Если мы видим друг друга через эту дыру, - задумчиво сказала Гвендолен, - значит, находимся в одном и том же времени. Это факт.  
\- Несомненно, - подтвердил Алексиус.  
\- Но тогда… получается, в Тени мы все-таки не имеем дела с подлинными событиями прошлого. Это просто… изображения? Чьи-то воспоминания? Фантазии? Убежище вполне можем помнить мы сами, а как быть с Кэл Шароком?  
\- Девочка, - Алексиус свел седые брови, - что я тебе говорил про преждевременные выводы и ничем не подкрепленные теории?  
\- Сначала факты и доказательная база, потом все остальное, - вздохнула Гвендолен.   
\- Вот именно. Приступим.  
Они достали из наполовину утопленного в снегу дощатого ящика пару песочных часов, которые различались только цветом песка, угольно-черным в одних и ярко-розовым в других. Когда Гвендолен и Алексиус явились к Соласу с ящиком часов, он сначала не поверил своим глазам и спросил, не собираются ли они войти в Тень во плоти, как Корифей, и еще затащить с собой кучу всякого барахла?   
\- Моего брата ты привел в Убежище в Тени со всем, что было на нем надето. И даже с куском гальки, который он подобрал на Штормовом берегу, в кармане.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, - мягко, как у душевнобольной, поинтересовался Солас, - что все эти вещи были иллюзорны?   
\- Разумеется, - Гвендолен кивнула. – Но всегда проще, если предмет, который тебе необходимо вообразить, находится перед глазами, не находишь? Особенно, если это точный прибор.  
Гвендолен взяла черные часы и снова полезла во временной туннель.   
\- Порядок! – донесся ее голос из далекого Кэл Шарока.   
\- По команде, - велел Алексиус. – Primo, secundo, tertio…  
На “quarto” он повернул розовые часы, песок посыпался в колбу.   
Солас вздохнул и вытер и без того сухой лоб. Ему, видевшему сложные приборы Арлатана, все эти фокусы с примитивными песочными часами напоминали развлечения дикарей, которые призывали на себя благословение придуманных богов плясками у костра и битьем в барабан. Он подпер подбородок рукой и погрузился в мысли об утраченной сфере и ее возвращении.  
Он дошел до идеи свернуть четвертое измерение, когда Алексиус и Гвендолен хором крикнули: «Есть!» Солас, который мысленно стягивал сферу в сингулярность, вздрогнул и очнулся. Гвендолен вылезла обратно и поставила часы в ящик.   
\- Итак, доказано, что скорость времени в обеих точках одинакова!  
Алексиус закатил глаза. Соласу показалось, что он сейчас стукнет Гвендолен по пальцам часами за неимением учительской линейки.   
\- Сколько раз тебе говорить! Скорость течения времени всегда и везде постоянна – и это одна секунда за секунду! Мы сейчас подтвердили, что на обоих участках Тени скорость пересыпания песка одинакова – и то лучше провести опыты в нескольких точках.   
\- А вы не думали, - злорадно сказал Солас, которого сбили с оригинальной мысли, - что Тень может подстраивать скорость течения песка под ваши желания и воображение? И что ваши часы остаются часами, пока вы думаете о них, как о часах, а фактически могут стать чем угодно?  
К чести Алексиуса, он не дал себя подловить. А вот часы Гвендолен превратились в утку, взлетели, печально крякнули и скрылись за церковью.  
\- Я сейчас воображу новые, магистр, - поспешно сказала она, - точные.   
\- Гвендолен! То, что твое воображение здесь назовет точными часами, не обязательно станет точными часами, у них не будет материального объекта для сравнения! Когда вернемся в Скайхолд, найдешь и прочтешь книгу магистра Барнабуса «Воображая невообразимое». И еще труд Гонория Долготерпеливца…  
\- А он что написал?  
\- «Искусство не поддаваться на провокации». Продолжаем. План Б. Primo, secundo…  
Соласа было трудно удивить, но даже его жизнь не готовила к тому, что сестра Инквизитора и тевинтерский магистр заведут в Тени ривейнскую пиратскую песню, отстукивая ладонями ритм. Пели они без особого выражения, но очень сосредоточенно. Гвендолен развернулась и, продолжая петь и хлопать, скрылась в туннеле, ее голос доносился оттуда приглушенно и порождал эхо. Алексиус успел спеть два куплета, в которых прославлялись мужские достоинства ривейнцев и женские прелести куртизанок, Гвендолен вернулась на очередном припеве. Они еще раз хлопнули в ладоши и остановились.  
\- На «эге-гей».  
\- На «эге-гей».  
\- На третьем, - уточнил Алексиус.  
\- На втором. Ой, нет, на третьем. На третьем «эге-гей». Сходится.  
\- Скорость течения звука тоже… - завел Солас, но Алексиус перебил:  
\- Для цели нашего исследования это неважно. Подстраивается ли Тень под нас или мы под Тень, важно следующее: близлежащие объекты в Тени находятся в одном времени и субъективное восприятие времени на разных ее участках совпадает, пока не доказано обратное.   
\- Вопрос в том, какое это время, - сказала Гвендолен.  
Она села прямо на землю, скрестив ноги по-хасиндски.   
\- Допустим, - сказала она, - время Тени совпадает с временем материального мира. Тогда Убежище, которое мы видим, - просто плод нашей фантазии, подкрепленной воспоминаниями. Этому ничто не противоречит.  
\- Дальше, - Алексиус кивнул.  
\- Дальше… дальше у нас есть Кэл Шарок. Если Убежище – плод нашего воображения или воспоминаний, то и Кэл Шарок должен кто-то помнить, представлять или видеть во сне. Гномы не видят снов. Не говоря уже о том, что Кэл Шарок давно заброшен. Кто может помнить старый гномий тейг таким, как он был века назад?..  
\- Архидемон, - ехидно подсказал Солас, которого так и подмывало обернуться Ужасным Волком. – Вроде бы сейчас он как раз спит.  
К его удивлению, Гвендолен и Алексиус переглянулись. Алексиус пожал плечами и развел руками. Гвендолен подскочила и со словами: «Сейчас проверим!» - побежала в сторону Кэл Шарока и скрылась.  
Солас заглянул в туннель. Гвендолен разговорила гнома с киркой – правда, теперь он отложил кирку и пил пиво из кружки, закусывая чем-то вяленым и подозрительным на вид. На бородатом лице гнома читалось недоверие и опаска. Гвендолен, видимо, решила, что улыбкой завоюет доверие собеседника, и скалилась так, что еще немного – и показались бы зубы мудрости. По ходу разговора она успела осмотреть кирку гнома, потрогать его каску и сунуть нос в опустевшую кружку. Когда она, наконец, отстала от бедняги, тот за ее спиной сделал охранный знак от нечисти.  
\- Если архидемон помнит не просто Кэл Шарок, - сказала Гвендолен, вернувшись, - но и простого рудокопа Бегто по прозвищу Выбей Зуб, то это какой-то на редкость общительный архидемон.   
\- Есть еще вариант фантазии, - напомнил Алексиус. – Быть может, какой-нибудь писатель вроде почтенного мастера Тетраса решил сочинить историю о Кэл Шароке и населил его персонажами вроде такого Бегто. Прозвище уж очень в духе романов. Да и летописи гномьих Хранителей нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.  
\- Насколько я знаю, о Кэл Шароке не осталось летописей…  
\- Найденных летописей, девочка. Найденных.  
\- Тоже верно. Значит, без Лелианы все же не обойтись. Хорошо, что у нее слабость к Серым Стражам, без них на Глубинные Тропы не сунуться… Зато, если мы найдем подтверждение!..  
Гвендолен прошлась туда-сюда, оставляя в снегу следы, которые тут же сглаживались.   
\- Это ведь будет значить, что мы на самом деле можем соприкоснуться с теми, кто жил в прошлом, пусть даже они – видение!..  
\- А кто тебе сказал, дитя человеческое, - не вытерпел Солас, - что это они – твое видение, а не ты – их? Ваша людская привычка считать себя центром мира до добра не доведет!  
Он думал, что Гвендолен рассердится, да и подначка-то была пустяковая: счесть себя чьим-то видением в Тени было бы бредом, достойным пера даже не Варрика, а кого-то из низкопробных писак. Однако лицо Алексиуса вдруг вытянулось, а Гвендолен застыла, шевеля губами, с которых срывались отдельные слова вроде «равноправие времен», «микросостояния мира в разных периодах» и «множественность точек отсчета».   
\- Солас, ты гений! – вскрикнула она вдруг, кидаясь Соласу на шею, и звучно поцеловала его в щеку.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – Солас взял ее за плечи и опасливо отстранил от себя. – Даже здесь, в Тени, это неправильно!  
\- Да ладно тебе, зануда! – Гвендолен засмеялась. Под ее взглядом Солас вдруг понял, что в ближайшее время ему лучше держаться подальше. Жажду познания, которую излучал этот взгляд, не могла утолить вся библиотека Скайхолда. А Солас на примере Гериона Алексиуса увидел, что происходит с теми, кого леди Тревельян выбирала себе в учителя, – Инквизитор попросту отдавал несчастных в ее полное распоряжение. Не то чтобы Солас всерьез думал, что Рэдрик способен на такую подлость, но… лучше все-таки было напроситься в ближайший поход Инквизитора.   
\- Возвращаемся, - сказал Алексиус. – Здесь мы подтверждений уже не найдем. Гвендолен, все тщательно законспектируй.   
\- Да, magister.  
Когда в Скайхолде маги уходили, оставляя Соласа в блаженной тишине его комнаты, Гвендолен обернулась в дверях.   
\- Солас, скажи, а когда ты путешествовал по Тени, ты хоть раз натыкался на видения будущего?   
\- Нет, - Солас пожал плечами. – Тень – не собрание пророчеств и прорицаний.   
Гвендолен кивнула и вышла, не сказав ни слова.

Каллен столкнулся с Гвендолен в коридоре и сначала не поверил своим глазам. С одной стороны, срочный доклад Рэдрику больше не требовался, да и самому ему полегчало. С другой же…   
\- Гвендолен! - позвал он. – Мне сказали, что ты уехала…  
\- Куда уехала? – она удивленно моргнула. – Наверное, что-то напутали. Я была в Тени, но вряд ли это можно назвать отъездом.   
Каллен поморщился. Как большинство храмовников, походы в Тень он считал необходимым злом. Мысль о том, что кто-то из магов может получать от этого удовольствие, казалась ему противоестественной, как казалось бы противоестественным чье-нибудь желание намазаться медом и сесть на муравейник.   
\- Вообще-то мне доложили, что ты взяла лошадь и выехала из Скайхолда.   
\- Выехала?  
\- Рысью. Напевая одну из песенок Мариден.  
«Немного не дотягивала верхнее «ля», командир», - доложил капрал Вейстен, который до вступления в Инквизицию пел в церковном хоре Хайевера.  
\- Я не знаю ни одной песни Мариден, - ответила Гвендолен и спохватилась: - Эй, а с чего вдруг тебе отдельно докладывают о моих передвижениях?  
Каллен вдруг вспомнил, что еще ни разу не рассматривал потолок в этом коридоре, и решил немедленно наверстать упущенное.  
\- Кхм… когда Инквизитор в отъезде, мой долг присмотреть за тобой…  
Гвендолен взяла его за меховой воротник и тряхнула, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.  
\- Каллен,- отчеканила она, - моего братца уже не переделать, но, ради Андрасте, забудь фразу «я должен за тобой присмотреть»! Я слышала ее так часто, что скоро начну бить в глаз где-то на слоге «смо».   
Каллен вздохнул. Гвендолен Тревельян и страх находились в его сознании рядом со второго мига знакомства, когда он разглядел посох у нее за плечом. В первый миг он увидел глаза. Конечно, их отношения развивались. Сначала он побаивался ее, а потом — за нее. Гвендолен постоянно держала его в тонусе – так бодрит маленький ураган, который пока что резвится по соседству.   
\- В любом случае, - сказала Гвендолен после паузы, - я никуда не уехала.   
\- Да, - согласился Каллен.  
\- Тем более, распевая дурацкие баллады.  
\- Да, - тут Каллену пришло в голову, что галлюцинации – верный спутник человека с лириумной зависимостью, и радости ему эта мысль не добавила.  
\- Твой доносчик… соглядатай… в общем, твой человек наверняка меня с кем-то перепутал, - быстро сказала Гвендолен. – У меня ничем не примечательная внешность. Вот если бы я была горбатая, или без руки, или…  
\- Спасибо, меня все устраивает, как есть, - торопливо сказал Каллен. Она погладила его по щеке.  
\- Надеюсь, при тебе за мной следить не будут?  
\- Мои люди поймут, что я могу при… позаботиться о тебе самостоятельно.   
\- А раз так, давай сбежим.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, - Гвендолен вздохнула. – После ужина. До этого мне необходимо поговорить с Лелианой.

За время знакомства с Лелианой Гвендолен вывела для себя одно правило общения с ней: не пытайся хитрить с тайным канцлером. Почему-то, как только Гвен пыталась прибегнуть к уловкам, всегда оказывалось, что Лелиана все предусмотрела и была на три шага впереди. Конечно, если играть честно, Лелиана тоже была на три шага впереди, но тогда Гвен хотя бы не путалась в собственных словах.   
\- Кэл Шарок? – спросила Лелиана, выслушав просьбу. – Это возможно, конечно… Но вы уверены, леди Тревельян, что наши вложения окупятся? Подобная экспедиция обойдется недешево.  
\- Вы говорите, как мой брат.  
\- Конечно, ведь он подписывает счета у Жозефины. И все же. Вы уверены?  
Гвен вздохнула и посмотрела в глаза Лелианы. Если глаза – зеркало души, то в глазах сестры Соловей отражались только чужие души, но не ее собственная. Глядя в эти глаза, хотелось думать о чем-то невинном вроде бабочек и цветочков. Просто из инстинкта самосохранения.  
Никогда не ври тайному канцлеру.  
\- Нет, - сказала Гвен. – Я не могу за это поручиться. Равно как мой брат не может поручиться, что сможет спасти мир. Мы, Тревельяны, не привыкли давать слово, если не знаем, сможем ли выполнить обещание.  
\- Ваш брат – другое дело, - возразила Лелиана. – Он и его метка – наша единственная надежда. А для чего рисковать деньгами и людьми для вас?  
\- А для чего вы собираете информацию? – Гвен пожала плечами. – У вас пылится в сундуках куча рапортов и отчетов, которые, быть может, никогда не пригодятся. Зато, если уж пригодятся, то прогремят на весь Скайхолд. С магией так же. Сначала тебе просто любопытно, потом ты ищешь оборванные концы и собираешь доказательства, а потом либо все лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, либо уж грохнет так, что у всех уши заложит. Оно так работает.  
\- И вы надеетесь, что заложит уши?  
\- Я надеюсь, что оно грохнет.   
\- Я пошлю людей, леди Тревельян, - сказала Лелиана, не сводя глаз с Гвен. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы предмет ваших поисков не грохнул в чужих руках.   
\- Спасибо, Лелиана, - Гвен почувствовала, как мелко и противно у нее затряслись коленки, и поспешила к спасительной лестнице в библиотеку.  
\- Леди Тревельян, - окликнула ее Лелиана, когда нога Гвен уже коснулась первой ступеньки, - почему вы не поехали в Орлей?  
\- Потому что я туда и не собиралась, - удивилась Гвен и сбежала по ступенькам так быстро, что еще немного – и позади остался бы размытый след.


	4. 3. Бабочка может умереть

Рэдрик Тревельян целовался у себя в комнате с Дорианом Павусом, и это было самой удачной идеей из всех, что пришли к нему в последнее время. После восстания мертвецов на Священной равнине, восстания каких-то идиотов на Изумрудных могилах и новостей о готовящемся восстании в императорском дворце Орлея Рэдрик чувствовал, что ему нужен перерыв. Правда, чем дольше они с Дорианом целовались, тем отчетливее Рэдрик понимал, что и в покоях Инквизитора кое-что готово восстать, но теперь он не собирался препятствовать естественному ходу событий, в то время как все остальные перечисленные волнения подавлял безжалостно и молниеносно.   
\- Я давно хотел… - горячо шепнул ему на ухо Дориан, и у Рэдрика по спине побежали мурашки, но что конкретно хотел Дориан, осталось тайной. Скрипнула дверь.  
\- Простите, у меня просто не было выбора, - скороговоркой выпалила Гвендолен и снова скрылась в коридоре.  
\- Я не понял, - после короткой неловкой паузы протянул Дориан, - стремление подглядывать за интимной жизнью родни – это у вас семейное? Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас на Севере это считается непристойным.  
\- Издержки жизни в большой семье, - буркнул Рэдрик. – Всегда найдется какой-нибудь кузен, который будет таращиться в окно, или дядюшка в кустах у беседки. Семья может разъехаться по миру, а навык останется.  
\- От этого есть надежное средство.  
\- Магия крови?  
\- Запертая дверь.  
-А что, так можно было? – притворно удивился Рэдрик.  
Дориан гордо выпрямился. Если учесть, что он сидел на подлокотнике кресла, стоило отдать должное его умению балансировать.   
\- Южане, - провозгласил он, - воистину еще не избавились от пережитков своего варварского прошлого. Уверен, что и в искусстве любви вы отстали от цивилизованного мира. Валяетесь на сеновалах, не снимая сапог…  
\- Я обучаемый. И просвещенный, - заверил Рэдрик. Глаза Дориана хищно блеснули.  
\- На слово не поверю.   
Проверка только началась, и Рэдрик успел задуматься, насколько серьезно Дориан войдет в роль экзаменатора, когда снова раздался скрип.  
\- Брат, я хотела… О!  
\- Да что же ты хочешь каждые пять минут? – заорал Рэдрик. – В прошлый раз не было ясно, что я занят?!  
\- Пять минут? Прошлый раз?.. А. Да. Конечно. Прости. Удаляюсь.  
\- Стоять, - скомандовал Рэдрик, сверля взглядом спину Гвендолен. Он уже догадался, откуда ветер дует, и эта догадка ему очень, очень не нравилась. – Признавайся, что ты еще натворила.   
\- Лучше я вас оставлю…  
\- Ты уже испортила, что могла. Выкладывай. Немедленно.  
\- Немедленно – не могу, - отрезала Гвендолен. – Пять минут, и я в твоем распоряжении.  
Она вышла. Из-за двери донесся удаляющийся топот сапог по лестнице. Рэдрик старался не смотреть на Дориана.  
\- Говоришь, это семейный навык? – сказал тот. – По-моему, так настоящий талант… Ого, да ты краснеешь, amatus!  
\- Как ты меня назвал? – Рэдрик почувствовал, что сердце у него, вопреки законам физиологии, занимает всю грудную клетку. Дориан скорчил насмешливую гримасу.  
\- Подарить тебе словарь тевене или у сестры одолжишь?  
\- У меня, наверное, талант к языкам, - сказал Рэдрик. – Без словаря понял.   
Быстро выяснилось, что слова «языковой талант» можно толковать очень по-разному, а на слово Дориан по-прежнему не верил, требуя доказательств.  
\- Она сейчас придет, помнишь? – вскоре шепнул он, отстраняясь и приглаживая усы. – Это ты с детства привычный, а я боюсь, что третьего раза не выдержу.   
Он изящно спрыгнул с подлокотника – и как раз вовремя. В дверь дробно постучали.  
\- Войдите, - мрачно сказал Рэдрик.  
\- Все одеты? – спросила Гвендолен, заходя. – Ну вот, я здесь. Что ты хотел узнать?  
Рэдрик про себя старался так подобрать слова, чтобы вопрос одновременно продемонстрировал всю его глубину негодования и дал понять, насколько неуместно появление сестры в спальне брата, когда брат с кем-то целуется. Пока он думал, Дориан спросил:  
\- А почему пять минут? Дискретность?  
\- Не совсем, - Гвен мотнула головой. – Нельзя переноситься в прошлое более, чем на десять минут – я имею в виду, при нормальном магическом фоне. Между моими появлениями прошло пять минут, значит, еще пять у меня осталось в запасе, чтобы подготовиться и перенестись.   
Дориан кивнул - походило, что методы работы Гвен его интересовали куда больше, чем все остальное. Чем то, например, что его только что застали в недвусмысленном положении с Инквизитором. С парой расстегнутых пряжек, на которые Рэдрик теперь старался лишний раз не смотреть.   
\- А теперь не для магов по порядку, - потребовал Рэдрик. – Что именно ты сделала?  
Гвендолен возвела глаза к потолку и принялась монотонно перечислять.  
\- Зашла к вам, поговорила, вышла, спустилась в закуток под лестницей, пожала руку самой себе, поздравляя с удачным опытом, провела несколько магических манипуляций, перенеслась на десять минут в прошлое, поднялась наверх, заглянула к вам, извинилась, спустилась под лестницу, дождалась себя, убедилась, что благополучно перенеслась, поднялась обратно. Зачем ты поселился так высоко? Еще бы с воронами Лелианы на чердаке жил.  
\- Ты ведь пошутила, да?.. – слегка дрожащим голосом спросил Рэдрик. – Про руку?..  
\- Пошутила, пошутила.   
\- А про встречу с собой? – спросил Дориан, прищурившись.   
\- А про встречу – нет.   
\- А это не будет иметь непредсказуемых ужасных последствий? – уточнил Рэдрик, который решил впредь закрывать дверь на три засова и еще шваброй подпирать.   
\- Каких это? – удивилась Гвендолен. – Непредсказуемые последствия могут быть от твоего столкновения с Корифеем. А от встречи с собой никаких ужасных последствий быть не может. Кроме душевной травмы разве что, но у меня крепкая психика.   
Рэдрик представил, как он встречается с самим собой из времен сразу после Конклава. Ему вдруг захотелось похлопать этого славного растерянного парня по плечу и пообещать, что все будет не так ужасно, как показалось поначалу. То есть… все равно ужасно, но не так, чтобы очень. Представив подобное поощрение, Рэдрик рассудил, что лучше уж вообще ничего не объяснять. А потом вспомнил, что переместиться можно только на десять минут, а десять минут назад ему ничье вмешательство не требовалось. Даже наоборот.  
\- Но ты же меняешь прошлое, - с некоторым трудом вернулся он к своей мысли. – Вдруг… не знаю, ты наступишь на какую-нибудь бабочку, которая без тебя жила бы спокойно, и в мире разразится катастрофа.  
\- Рэд, - сказала ему сестра с восхищением, - ну и воображение у тебя! Может, тебе книги писать? Не хуже, чем у Варрика, выйдет.  
\- Ну тебя!.. Нет, серьезно.  
\- Если серьезно, - Гвен села на край стола и принялась болтать ногами, - то это чушь. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Совсем. Если твоя бабочка умрет, то… бабочка умрет. И все.  
\- Но как же? Ведь ты появилась там, где тебя не было!   
\- Как же не было? Была! Я же объяснила: я вышла, спустилась под лестницу…  
\- Но пока ты не прочитала заклинание, тебя не могло быть в прошлом!  
\- Как же меня не могло быть в прошлом, если я там была и заглядывала к вам?!  
Брат и сестра уставились на друга, одинаковым жестом ероша волосы на рыжих затылках. Переговоры зашли в тупик. Нужен был посредник и миротворец, и эту роль взял на себя Дориан.  
\- То есть, Гвен, ты хочешь сказать, что прошлое – это константа?   
\- Да, - подхватила Гвендолен, - прошлое – это константа. Его нельзя поменять, переписать, исправить, это тебе не отчет для Лелианы. Если я появилась в прошлом во втором экземпляре, значит, через десять минут прочту заклинание, которое меня туда перенесет. Иначе не может быть, понимаешь? Парадоксов не существует. Все, что происходит, происходит. Мы не в силах этого изменить.  
\- Но если парадокс все-таки получится?.. Ты перенесешься в людное место… Только не экспериментируй, ради Создателя! – спохватился Рэдрик, с ужасом представив, что будет, если его сестра приложит свой энтузиазм к созданию парадокса.   
К его облегчению, Гвендолен покачала головой.   
\- Значит, меня не заметят. Или решат, что я всегда была рядом, и не обратят внимания. Или заподозрят неладное и промолчат. В этот мир встроены очень мощные предохранители, Рэдрик, Создатель знал, что делал. Если что-то кажется нам парадоксом, значит, у нас попросту мало информации.   
\- Признаться, - сказал Дориан, - мысль о мощных защитных механизмах меня несколько ободряет в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
Рэдрик тоже испытал немалое облегчение при мысли о том, что в мире есть вещи, которые нельзя сломать, расковырять и переделать. Но подозрения все еще его не оставляли.  
\- И все-таки…  
\- Смотри, - Гвендолен пошарила на столе и вытащила карту, которую уже слегка успела примять бедром. – Давай на примере. Вот ты сидишь в Скайхолде. Ты можешь поехать на Священную равнину и сжигать там трупы…  
\- Мне в прошлый раз хватило, - проворчал Рэдрик, про себя понимая, что эту неприятную процедуру придется повторить.  
\- …можешь поехать в Эмприз-дю-Лион и там разбираться с красным лириумом, о чем Каллен тебе говорил раза четыре…  
\- Да поеду я, поеду! Этими донесениями про карьер в Сарнии уже весь стол завалили! С одной стороны Каллен, с другой Варрик, теперь еще ты начала!  
\- …а можешь поехать в Вал Руайо и купить там нормальную кровать вместо того дощатого убожества, которое у тебя стоит, - Гвен не давала сбить себя с мысли и отмечала указанные места на карте галькой, которую вынимала из кармана. Галька слабо светилась голубым и зеленым. – Так вот, пока ты сидишь в Скайхолде, все три варианта равновероятны – я имею в виду, с точки зрения Вселенной, потому что тебе будет не до покупки кровати, пока война не кончится. И даже когда ты выедешь из Скайхолда на тракт в сторону Орлея, они будут равновероятны. Это называется пространство вариантов. Но как только ты достигнешь, например, Сарнии, - Гвен смахнула с карты все камни, кроме одного, отмечавшего место в Эмприз-дю-Лионе, - останется один-единственный вариант. Все прочие вероятности исчезнут, потому что событие состоится и прошлое зафиксируется. И пусть даже у тебя за спиной высадится полк из будущего, если ты приедешь в Сарнию, ты приедешь в Сарнию. Из всего пространства вариантов сбудется только один. Так работает этот мир. Я сейчас говорила про три варианта, хотя их бесчисленное множество, разумеется, но приходится огрублять для понимания. Так что можно хоть плясать по бабочкам в прошлом – все умершие бабочки уже умерли.  
\- Ну, значит, и пользы от твоих перемещений никакой нет, - проворчал Рэдрик, украдкой переводя дух.   
\- А ты что, собрался менять прошлое? - Гвендолен подняла брови. – Ты прямо как Корифей. Он тоже все требовал от магистра Алексиуса, чтобы тот ему поменял ход событий на Конклаве.   
\- Вот давай без таких сравнений! А если ты решила напомнить, что магистр твой пытался меня убить, то я и так не забыл, - Рэдрик заметил, как Дориан закусил губу при этих словах, и отвел глаза.  
\- Так или иначе, у магистра ничего не вышло, и не потому, что не хватило способностей, - Гвен хлопнула ладонью по столешнице, галька подпрыгнула над картой. – Просто это в принципе не-воз-мож-но. В магии не так много аксиом, и неизменность прошлого – одна из них. То, что нам кажется изменениями, – всего лишь поступление новой информации. Если муж узнал, что жена ему изменяет, это не значит, что прошлое изменилось и его верная супруга превратилась в ветреницу. Это всего лишь значит, что она всегда была такой, просто скрывала.  
\- Интересные у тебя примеры.   
\- Кстати, - Гвендолен понизила голос, - Феликс ведь умер. Это уже не изменить. Никак. И магистр это понимает лучше всех. Поэтому, если ты держишь его в кандалах до сих пор, потому что боишься…  
\- Я держу его в кандалах, - отрезал Рэдрик, - потому что держать на свободе человека, который пытался тебя убить, да еще с фантазией, - несусветная глупость. Так что даже не заводи этот разговор и не косись на Дориана.  
\- Между прочим, Гвен, - сказал Дориан, - если вы с магистром убедились в том, что закон неизменности прошлого не знает исключений, то как вы объясняете произошедшее в Рэдклифе?  
\- Да, - спохватился Рэдрик. – Если прошлое, по-твоему, нельзя менять, как вышло, что мы отменили пришествие Корифея и порабощение Фионы? Ведь тогда для нас будущее стало настоящим, и весь этот ужас с красным лириумом… э-э… зафиксировался?  
Гвендолен посмотрела в глаза Дориану и улыбнулась.  
Дориан выгнул бровь.  
Гвен развела руками.  
Дориан сказал: о!..  
Гвен вздохнула.  
На лице у Дориана проступало сложное выражение, как будто ему пообещали сундук золотых, но этот сундук покоился в брюхе у дракона.  
\- Эй, я здесь! – напомнил Рэдрик.  
Гвендолен соскочила со стола и широким жестом смела камешки обратно в карман. В кармане что-то пискнуло.   
\- Прошлое нельзя изменить, Рэд, - она покачала головой. – Как я уже говорила.  
\- Тогда что случилось в том трижды проклятом замке?! Только не говори, что мы стали жертвами галлюцинаций!  
\- Не скажу. Пока вообще ничего не скажу. Недостаточно данных.  
\- Ты же не надеешься, что я еще раз сбегаю туда и обратно, чтобы у тебя было больше данных? – Рэдрик фыркнул и потянулся к кувшину с вином. Дориан ненавязчиво придвинул свой кубок, Рэдрик плеснул и ему.  
Он вспомнил, как они с Дорианом очнулись в подвале замка Редклиф – промокшие с головы до ног, растерянные и нетвердо держащиеся на ногах. Впрочем, от их растерянности не осталось и следа, когда они нашли Фиону, сквозь которую рос красный лириум… Гвен было не понять. Для нее все это было историей с чужих слов, интересной загадкой, игрой для ума… И хвала Создателю. Это был вовсе не тот опыт, которого Рэдрик желал для сестры. И поэтому велел ей раз за разом оставаться в Скайхолде – лучше пусть дуется на него, чем останется в какой-нибудь очередной дыре с пробитой головой.   
\- Ну что ты, братик, - голосом хорошей девочки сказала Гвендолен. – И в мыслях не было тебя просить о подобном. У тебя закончились вопросы? Тогда я пойду.  
Когда она скрылась за дверью, Рэдрик и Дориан выпили, молча отсалютовав друг другу.  
\- Моя кровать правда выглядит так ужасно? – спросил Рэдрик.   
\- Несомненно, - Дориан кивнул. – Хотя, конечно, кровать нет смысла испытывать, глядя на нее. О кровати можно судить только лежа.  
Рэдрик сглотнул. Интонации Дориана обещали много. Даже немного больше, чем он рассчитывал.   
\- С другой стороны, - продолжал Дориан, - странно слышать претензии к обстановке от Гвен. Командир Каллен, по слухам, спит в комнате с дырой в крыше, и ничего.  
\- Каллен может спать где угодно, при чем здесь… - Рэдрик поперхнулся и посмотрел на Дориана широко открытыми глазами. – Нет.  
\- Не вижу причин, почему бы и нет.  
\- Но…   
\- Я что-то не пойму, чего ты хочешь от Гвен, - Дориан пожал плечами. – Она работает – тебе не нравится, она проводит время с Калленом – тебе тоже не нравится.   
\- Не знаю, - Рэдрик вздохнул. – Когда она была малявкой и бегала с моим старым игрушечным мечом, было как-то проще. Остальные старше, им было не до нее. Тогда она ходила за мной хвостом - даже отдельно приглядывать не надо было...   
\- Тебе не кажется, что пора перейти к более поздним временам? Ближе к здесь и сейчас, понимаешь?  
\- А потом ее забрали в Круг, и я за нее не отвечал, - меланхолически продолжал Рэдрик, потягивая вино и не замечая злых огоньков, разгоравшихся в глазах Дориана. - А потом она вернулась… вот такой. Нет, ведь ты же пошутил про Каллена, правда?!  
\- Я свечку не держал, это ваши милые семейные традиции. Но знаешь, amatus, - резко сказал Дориан, - чем больше печешься о чужой постели, тем холоднее твоя собственная.  
В два шага он вылетел за порог, и растерянное «Дориан» Рэдрика пришлось в захлопнутую дверь.


	5. 4. О запертых дверях и черничном мороженом

В Зимнем Дворце Рэдрик Тревельян чувствовал себя, как дома. То есть в толпе людей, где кому-то были интересны его планы на будущее, еще кто-то громко вещал о своем героическом прошлом, а самые хитрые надеялись, что Рэдрик будет красть для них пирожные с кухни. Не хватало только какой-нибудь тетушки из поместья Нижняя Глухомань, которая трепала бы его за щеку и причитала: «А был такой очаровательный бутуз!» - и старой доброй забавы с намазанным клеем стулом. Но в детстве стул обычно мазал он сам вместе с Гвендолен, а теперь Гвен осталась в Скайхолде и даже не стала проситься с ним против обыкновения. Так что Рэдрик был единственным Тревельяном в этом замкнутом мирке, пропахшем духами, вином, потом, заварным кремом и креветочным муссом. Жозефина говорила, что между поисками заговорщиков было бы неплохо пообщаться с нужными людьми, но распознать их в пестрой толпе было трудно. Так что Рэдрик старался быть учтивым со всеми и надеялся, что хотя бы не начнет новую войну, если поздоровается заодно и с ненужными людьми.  
\- Инквизитор, - цепкая ручка в атласной перчатке схватила его за рукав, и Рэдрик, развернувшись, поклонился незнакомке в зеленой маске. Судя по голосу, незнакомка уже справила полувековой юбилей. – Как вам нравится вечер? С тех пор как умер мой второй муж, я стараюсь не пропускать балы в Зимнем Дворце – эстетическое чувство бедняжки восставало против здешних люстр, а следующим было уже все равно.  
\- Зимний Дворец прекрасен, мадам, - эту фразу Рэдрик успел пустить в ход уже раз десять, - и я пользуюсь случаем, чтобы насладиться его красотами.  
\- Почему же вы не привели с собой леди Тревельян? Раз уж Гаспар не поскупился на приглашения для ваших спутников, для него наверняка не стало бы проблемой пригласить и вашу сестру.  
\- Моя сестра не любительница светских мероприятий, - сказал Рэдрик, ничуть не погрешив против истины.  
\- В самом деле? Мне она не показалась такой уж отчаянной затворницей. Признайтесь, вы просто не хотели отдавать ее на растерзание местным льстецам, которые говорят и танцуют много лучше, чем мыслят.  
\- Не знал, что слава моей сестры разошлась так далеко.  
Дама, не отцепляясь от его рукава, взмахнула золоченым веером в другой руке, темные глаза в прорезях маски блеснули.  
\- Иногда она даже опережает свою славу. Я разговаривала с вашей сестрой третьего дня в имении Монте-Кристо. Мой третий муж, граф, оставил его мне в ужасно запущенном состоянии, если бы не дорогой Жан-Люк, я бы не выдержала тягот управления…  
\- Простите, - произнес Рэдрик, которого совершенно не интересовала история дорогого Жана-Люка, - но моя сестра в Скайхолде. Должно быть, вы с кем-то ее спутали.  
\- О, понимаю, - в хрипловатом голосе дамы Рэдрику почудилась насмешка, - Инквизиция не кричит во всеуслышание о всех своих планах. Но, мой дорогой Инквизитор, когда разногласия между Гаспаром и Селиной будут улажены, мы можем провести свои собственные переговоры о судьбе находок, которые ваша сестра сделать не могла, конечно, потому что она в Скайхолде, а не на раскопках. Гипотетических находок. Воображаемых. Но все же ценных.  
\- Боюсь, вы обознались, мадам, - Рэдрик высвободил руку и поклонился. – Приятного вам вечера.  
Протискиваясь через толпу, он поспешил туда, где виднелись красные мундиры советников. Вернее, попытался поспешить, потому что из-за поклонов, приветствий и обмена мнениями о погоде, в которых слышалась откровенная угроза, он смог добраться по галерее до Лелианы только минут через десять. Чуть дальше разодетые в пух и прах господа осаждали беднягу Каллена. До Рэдрика донеслось: «Простите, вы… ущипнули меня за зад?..»  
\- Вы уже успели побеседовать с Вдовой, Инквизитор, - заметила Лелиана, и это был не вопрос.  
\- А, значит, это Вдова? Ну, судя по длинном списку мужей, похоже на то… Предлагала обсудить какие-то находки с каких-то раскопок. Она немного не в себе или раскопки – это иносказание?..  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - Лелиана взяла Рэдрика под локоть и развернула лицом к стене, делая вид, что они любуются вывешенной там картиной. На картине каялся Маферат, заламывая руки и скаля зубы. – Раскопки – на самом деле раскопки. Вдове принадлежит крупный кусок земель на севере Орлея, и в одном из имений на самом деле раскопали руины храма, который был построен во время расцвета Империи. Очень занятно, что она предложила вам обсудить находки оттуда.  
\- Она с чего-то взяла, что прямо сейчас там что-то раскапывает моя сестра, - мрачно сказал Рэдрик.  
\- Гвендолен? – раздался позади голос Каллена, и командир Инквизиции присоединился к ценителям искусства. Воротник мундира у него помялся, а на скулах выступили алые пятна - в столкновении с придворными командир нес потери. – Не может быть.  
\- Сам знаю, что не может, - рассердился Рэдрик, которого сама мысль о таком варианте развития событий выбивала из колеи, - поэтому и удивился.  
\- Она пообещала изучить инструменты Мэддокса вместе с Дагной, - продолжил Каллен, - чтобы нейтрализовать доспех Самсона. Она должна была остаться в Скайхолде.  
Каллен излучал такую непоколебимую уверенность в том, что должна, а чего не должна была делать Гвен, что Рэдрику стало неловко – сам он подобной уверенности не испытывал вовсе. Иногда в мыслях Рэдрика его сестра становилась кем-то вроде демона Гера Шредина, о котором однажды рассказывал ему Дориан, – этот демон с равной вероятностью мог находиться или не находиться в любой точке, пока кто-то наконец не решался проверить. Обычно эта страшная точка находилась у кого-нибудь за спиной.  
\- Знаю я, - пробормотал он и оскалился не хуже Маферата. – Знаю…  
\- Я проверю, - пообещала Лелиана, почти не разжимая губ. – А теперь ступайте, Инквизитор, время идет, а мы все еще не знаем деталей заговора. Я буду здесь.  
\- Лелиана, еще… - Рэдрик помедлил, но все же продолжил. – Три разных человека спросили, нравится ли мне черничное мороженое. В этом есть какой-то подвох?  
Рэдрик чувствовал себя глупо, задавая этот вопрос, но в Зимнем Дворце каждая фраза имела двойное или даже тройное дно. Самыми опасными были обороты, которые в нормальном мире не имели не только скрытого смысла, но и смысла вообще, а призваны были затыкать неловкие паузы в разговоре.  
\- А что вы ответили? – быстро спросила Лелиана.  
\- Что я не любитель, но пару ложек съесть могу.  
\- Ну что же… - протянула Лелиана. – Не самый плохой вариант. Могло быть хуже. Вашей репутации это не повредит, даже добавит некоторой остроты…  
\- А что это значит?.. – Рэдрик почувствовал, как по шее сзади сбежала капля холодного пота.  
\- Не забивайте себе голову, Инквизитор. Придерживайтесь уже сказанного, менять мнение на каждом шагу – дурной тон.  
\- Лелиана!  
\- У нас мало времени, Инквизитор.  
Рэдрик отошел от тайного канцлера взмокший и красный и понял, что ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом. Вместе с потоком других гостей его вынесло во внутренний двор дворца.  
Первое кровавое пятно ему предстояло найти через десять минут ровно.

Обстановка помещения, в котором содержался Герион Алексиус, нагляднее всего иллюстрировала разногласия в семье Тревельян. Находилось оно в подвале, за решеткой, и запиралось на замок. В углу грудой лежала солома, положенная узнику вместо постели. Однако прямо посреди вороха соломы стояла кровать на грубых грифоньих лапах, которую принесли по приказу леди Тревельян. В подвалах было сыро – Гвендолен лично заговаривала перину и подушки на влагостойкость, раз в неделю подновляя заклинания. Писать со скованными руками Алексиус не мог – Гвендолен принесла записывающий звуки кристалл, который стоил как годовое содержание узника, и Алексиус получил возможность надиктовывать свои размышления. Книги Гвендолен оборачивала в кожу гургута, чтобы не отсыревали. Факелы на стенах давали мало света и чадили – появились холодные лампы, которые с первого взгляда узнал бы любой маг из Круга. В результате обиталище Алексиуса стало чем-то средним между камерой и комнатой для нелюбимых, но дорогих гостей, и стражники иногда задумывались, с какой стороны тюремной решетки выгоднее находиться человеку. Проблемы с едой Гвендолен решила еще проще, то и дело наведываясь к учителю на обед и разделяя с ним трапезу, вместо того чтобы путаться в вилках за столом среди приглашенной в Скайхолд знати. Поскольку никто не знал, когда именно леди Тревельян взбредет в голову обедать в темнице, повара на всякий случай каждый раз готовили для узника кушанья простые, но приличнее тюремной баланды.  
Герион Алексиус сидел на трехногом табурете и читал «Зерцало времен» неизвестного ферелденского автора, когда по подвалу разнеслось эхо. Он узнал шаги Гвендолен – та всегда ходила так, словно уже всюду опоздала.  
\- Magister! – крикнула она, едва показавшись у входа на лестницу. – Есть новости!  
Следом за Гвендолен в проходе показалась хмурая храмовница Лизетта. По ее лицу было видно, что новости новостями, а бежать со всех в ног в тюрьму – это уже слишком, можно и подумать о тех, кто носит доспехи. Тяжелые доспехи. В которых бежать трудно в принципе, а сохранять при этом достоинство – почти непосильная задача. Присутствие Лизетты по-прежнему было необходимо, чтобы Алексиус и его ученица могли встречаться. Инквизитор доверял ей, вернее, выбору Каллена, настолько, что Лизетте даже вручили ключ от камеры Алексиуса, который она никогда не передавала в другие руки. Вот и сейчас Гвендолен приходилось переминаться с ноги на ногу от нетерпения у решетки, пряча ладони за спиной, пока Лизетта неторопливо открывала замок. Очень неторопливо. Так, что с каждым плавным поворотом ключа Гвендолен морщилась, как от зубной боли. Торопить Лизетту было бесполезно.  
В последние дни Алексиусу казалось, что Лизетта как-то странно смотрит на Гвендолен – как будто готовилась в любую секунду не то закрыть ее своим телом от взрыва, не то заломить руку и усадить под замок в соседнюю камеру. Но, насколько Алексиус успел понять специфику отношений магов и храмовников на юге, подобные намерения здесь считались скорее нормой. Смущала только глухая тоска, которая мелькала в глазах Лизетты – Алексиус даже задумался, не было ли здесь какой-то странной любовной истории, но после обозвал себя старым сводником и рассудил, что это абсолютно точно лежит за пределами его компетенции.  
\- Есть новости, учитель, - повторила Гвендолен, забежав внутрь, когда дверь открылась.  
По выражению лица и необычной даже для нее спешке Алексиус уже догадывался, какие новости и откуда пришли в Скайхолд. Однако не стал портить ей удовольствие и послушно спросил:  
\- Какие?  
\- Кэл Шарок, - торжественно сказала Гвендолен и вытащила руки из-за спины. В руках она держала нечто корявое, в чем с трудом можно было опознать сплющенную и почерневшую от времени кружку. – Разведчик Лелианы вернулся полчаса назад.  
\- Это не все, верно? – Алексиус прищурился, хотя магические лампы давали достаточно света. – А ну-ка, поверни.  
Гвендолен улыбнулась, как человек, чей фокус раскусили, и повернула кружку вверх дном – тем, что от него осталось. Пальцем в перчатке из драконьей кожи она постучала по краю.  
\- Надпись. Гравировка, иначе и следа бы не осталось.  
\- Гномье письмо?  
\- Именно. Я спросила перевод у Гаци.  
\- И?  
\- «Бегто Выбей Зуб», - выдохнула Гвендолен. – Как хотите, но я не верю в древнее существо, которое помнит какого-то давно умершего шахтера из заброшенного тейга и даже видит его во сне в подробностях.  
Она вдруг покачнулась, и Алексиус поспешил уступить ей табурет, а сам пересел на постель. Гвендолен вытянула ноги и прижалась стриженым затылком к стене.  
\- Что такое, девочка? – строго спросил Алексиус, который не выносил в работе никакой сентиментальщины и бурных чувств.  
\- Немного страшно, - призналась Гвендолен.  
\- Страшно?  
\- Да. Понимаете, magister… Сначала просто строишь теорию, выдвигаешь гипотезу… Ни на что не рассчитывая особо. И даже не на тему основного исследования. Ну, чуть ли не в порядке бреда, потому что – а почему бы и нет? Это же просто гипотеза. Она обязана только не противоречить тому, что ты уже знаешь, но это совсем не значит, что она правильная. И можно рассуждать о сколь угодно громадных вещах – ты же просто высказываешь догадки. А потом они начинают подтверждаться… Мы ведь говорим о фундаментальных законах Вселенной!  
\- Фундаментальным законам Вселенной, - заявил Алексиус, - ровным счетом все равно, говорим мы о них или нет. Они просто существуют, если, конечно, отбросить в сторону всякий бред о наблюдателях, без которых ничего бы не было… надо же было придумать такой нелепый принцип! О чем это я... Так вот. Оценить любое стоящее открытие по достоинству смогут только люди – и то не все, а образованные и мыслящие, которых традиционно меньшинство. А это уже проще. Все мы – пыль по сравнению с вечностью.  
\- Пыль? – с сомнением переспросила Гвендолен. – Но я ведь не о славе сейчас. Это же… как приоткрыть дверь, которая была заперта много лет. И что за ней, никто не знает!  
\- За закрытой дверью обычно темно и пыльно, девочка. А еще очень много твердых предметов с острыми углами, о которые можно удариться.  
\- Но мы ведь все равно туда лезем? С фонарем?  
\- Конечно, - Алексиус улыбнулся. – Все равно. И здесь нам, пожалуй, понадобится мощный фонарь.  
\- Послать за новой лампой? – равнодушно спросила Лизетта, которая стояла у двери, скрестив на груди руки.  
\- Не стоит, - Гвендолен потерла ладони, на ее побледневшее лицо возвращались краски. – Светоч разума каждый носит с собой. 

Когда в Зимнем Дворце улегся переполох, когда на свет выплыли истории о шантаже, подстрекательстве и прелюбодеянии, когда герцогиню Флорианну со связанными руками выволокли из зала, а Селина и Гаспар рука об руку вышли к подданным и произнесли речь о необходимости объединиться перед лицом врага, когда Лелиана собрала десяток сплетен разной степени свежести и остроты, а Жозефина помирила три знатных семейства и поссорила два других, когда закрылся разрыв во дворце и погибли выбравшиеся из него демоны, когда замыли кровь на ступеньках, когда… словом, когда Инквизиция в очередной раз разрушила планы Корифея, Рэдрик Тревельян вышел на балкон и подставил лицо ночному ветру.  
\- Прячешься? – раздался у него за спиной голос Дориана. – А как же чествование героев дня? Есть опасность, что тебя захотят порвать на сувениры. Выступление против герцогини Флорианны наверняка войдет в местные хроники, и его будут обсасывать, пока не случится что-то еще. Шпиона поймают или у императрицы любимая собачка умрет…  
Он встал рядом с Рэдриком, прислонился к ограждению балкона и сладко зевнул.  
\- Меня не предупреждали, что спасать мир так утомительно. Как ты сам?  
\- День выдался длинный, - сказал Рэдрик. – Во мне столько политики, что она готова перелиться через край.  
\- Тогда ты очень удачно выбрал балкон. Уверен, ты не первый, кто перегибался тут через перила в приступе тошноты, - хмыкнул Дориан. – Но вообще-то я собирался вытащить тебя отсюда, пока музыканты еще играют что-то приличное, а не этих новомодных композиторов. Но, наверное, Инквизитору не до развлечений? Он полон великих дум и беспокоится, как там его сестра, невинное дитя двадцати пяти лет, оставшееся в прекрасно защищенном замке без братней опеки?  
Рэдрик на самом деле беспокоился о Гвен – намеки Вдовы, позабывшиеся было в суматохе, снова всплыли в его памяти. Но Инквизитор Тревельян умел учиться на ошибках. Он накрыл руку Дориана, спокойно лежащую на перилах, ладонью и пожал смуглые пальцы.  
\- Я лучше подумаю о человеке, который находится куда ближе. Здесь и сейчас.  
Напомаженные усы дрогнули, но в голосе Дориана сквозила ленивая насмешка.  
\- Неужели? Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Ты любишь черничное мороженое? – спросил Рэдрик.  
Глаза Дориана округлились, и в них мелькнуло что-то среднее между ужасом и восхищением.  
\- Тревельян! Не ожидал от тебя! Ты… серьезно?  
\- Может, хоть ты объяснишь, что это значит?!  
Дориан хищно улыбнулся, и Рэдрик снова убедился, что неосторожные вопросы в Зимнем Дворце могут привести к самым непредсказуемым последствиям.  
\- Ни за что. Это будет сюрприз. Я давно не пробовал черничное мороженое.

В это же время Шарлотта Тревиль, в рядах Инквизиции известная под именем Каблучок, во весь опор скакала на север от Зимнего Дворца. У нее было десять серебряных монет на дорогу, еще пятнадцать – на непредвиденные расходы и четкие указания сестры Соловей. Стояла ночь, но Каблучку хватало лунного света, чтобы разбирать дорогу. До имения Монте-Кристо стоило добраться как можно скорее.


	6. 5. Все будет не так ужасно

Последний красный кристалл накрылся защитным куполом, и Гвен стянула на лоб защитную маску.  
\- Думаю, мы закончили здесь.  
\- Спасибо, Гвендолен! – Дагна тоже открыла лицо, на котором, как всегда, играл яркий румянец. Здоровье Дагны, равно как и ее жизнерадостность, не могло подорвать даже длительное пребывание в Башне Круга. – Дальше я справлюсь сама.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - Гвен и правда выступала скорее ассистентом Дагны, чем равноправным соучастником ее опытов с красным лириумом. Когда дело доходило до зачарования предметов и создания магических вещей, Дагна была без преувеличения гениальна. Гвен была нужна, когда без мага было уже не обойтись. – Спасибо за интересный опыт.  
\- О, опыт выдался и правда интересный! – улыбка Дагны была восхитительна до безумия. Или безумна до восхищения - как посмотреть. – Кстати, Гвендолен… когда у вас найдется свободная минута, может, посвятите меня в суть своих экспериментов? Хотя бы вкратце! Магия времени – это так захватывающе!  
\- С удовольствием, - Гвен широко улыбнулась в ответ и услышала, как закашлялся Хэррот. – Я как раз недавно думала о том, как увеличить точность наших измерительных приборов, будет любопытно узнать ваше мнение.  
Договорившись о новой встрече, дамы расстались, довольные друг другом. Гвен посмотрела на солнечные часы – до появления усовершенствованных приборов приходилось обходиться по старинке – и поняла, что почти не опоздала в ставку командования. Почти. Если не придираться. Но стоило поспешить - после возвращения из Халамширала Рэдрик был какой-то дерганый, соприкосновение с придворной жизнью не пошло ему на пользу. Опасно было злить его лишний раз.  
\- Прошу прощения за… - начала Гвен, ворвавшись в ставку, и осеклась. Рядом с Рэдриком стояла незнакомая женщина, которая не понравилась Гвен с первой секунды. Судя по ответному взгляду, их чувство было взаимным и обещало быть долгим.  
Среди простого народа давным-давно сложились представления о том, какой должна быть колдунья – народная молва упоминала и лохмотья, и диковинные амулеты, и буйные кудри, и обнаженные прелести. Гвендолен, искренне презиравшая суеверия, считала, что лучшая одежда для современной ведьмы закрывает как можно больше тела и шьется из драконьей кожи, чтобы выдерживать плевок кислоты, а длинные волосы в лаборатории – роскошь непозволительная, если не преступная. Сейчас перед ней стояла самая настоящая ведьма из легенд – и Гвен подозревала, что идеально подогнанные по фигуре лохмотья обошлись много дороже ее собственной рабочей куртки. И у незнакомки было декольте. Глубокое декольте, в котором лежало тяжелое ожерелье из золотых пластин. И еще она была накрашена. Словом, в ставке нос к носу столкнулись Традиция и Прогресс, и представительница Прогресса нервно поддернула рукава и поневоле вспомнила о пятне на манжете, которое стоило свести еще третьего дня.  
\- Приятно видеть новое лицо, - кисло сказала она. Ответом была улыбка настолько тонкая, что о нее можно было порезаться.  
\- Морриган, это моя сестра Гвендолен. Гвендолен, это Морриган, которая любезно согласилась прибыть из Орлея по рекомендации императрицы Селины, чтобы занять место магической советницы Инквизиции.  
\- Мне казалось, - произнесла Гвен, - что это место не вакантно.  
\- Жозефина, - сказал Рэдрик, пристально глядя на сестру, - ты не могла бы проверить, как разместили Морриган, и показать ей Скайхолд?  
\- Разумеется, Инквизитор, - Жозефина изящно поклонилась, и они вместе с новоприбывшей ведьмой удалились.  
\- Рэдрик, - начала Гвен, закипая, - ты можешь объяснить…  
\- Нет уж, лучше ты объясни! – рявкнул Рэдрик, достал из-под куртки какую-то бумагу и швырнул ее на стол. – Объясни, с чего тебя вдруг понесло без предупреждения из Скайхолда в Монте-Кристо!  
\- Монте-Кристо? Это же какой-то остров?..  
\- Не притворяйся! Это поместье Вдовы в Орлее! Каблучок сообщила, что ты провела там неделю, пока мы в Халамширале разбирались с заговором.  
\- Рэдрик, ты очумел?! – Гвен сжала руки в кулаки, и они с братом застыли по разные стороны стола, сверля друг друга глазами. Лелиана и Каллен хранили молчание, что говорило о хорошо развитом у обоих инстинкте самосохранения. – Какое поместье? Какая вдова? Что за каблучок?! При чем тут эта ведьма, и с какой радости она претендует на мое место?!  
\- С такой радости, - процедил Рэдрик сквозь зубы, - что советник Инквизиции не может умотать неведомо куда, потому что ему вожжа под хвост попала.  
\- Я не…  
\- Никто здесь, - перебил Рэдрик, - себе такого не позволяет! Жозефина просила разрешения заняться Домом Отдохновения, хотя от этого зависела ее жизнь! Каллен не побежал сам разбираться с карьером в Сарнии, хотя у него был личный интерес в этом деле!  
\- Инквизитор, не надо… - попытался вмешаться Каллен, у которого инстинкт самосохранения все-таки был подточен жизнью и любовными переживаниями.  
\- А тебя я уже выслушал один раз! Только советница по магии может сбежать по велению левой пятки на какие-то раскопки, пока Инквизитор будет уверен, что она занята делом в Скайхолде! Что, Гвен, опять какой-то важный опыт? От твоих опытов Инквизиция до сих пор несла одни убытки, мы вложили в них невероятное количество денег, а что в итоге?! Я закрывал на неприличные расходы глаза, но такого наплевательства на всех и вся не допущу. Народ уже думает, что я прощаю тебе все, потому что ты моя сестра. Так вот есть пределы и моим родственным чувствам. Морриган возьмет на себя заботу о магах и прочем. А тебя стража не выпустит за ворота без отдельного разрешения.  
\- Здесь что, Круг?!  
\- Все! Совещание закончено, у меня много дел!  
Гвен молча хватала ртом воздух, на ее щеках можно было кипятить воду. Рэдрик, пурпурный от ярости, обошел стол и удалился размашистым шагом, распахнув дверь ногой, что для человека, пусть даже и его физической силы, казалось невозможным, если помнить о размерах дверей, ведущих в ставку. Следом за ним выскользнула Лелиана, и только Каллен остался, старательно копаясь в сваленных на стол бумагах.  
Гвен бессильно опустилась на край стола, поморщилась и достала из-под себя рельефную крышку чернильницы. Потерла руками лицо и тут же отдернула их – замечательная драконья кожа была еще и невероятно шершавой.  
\- Говорил «объясни, объясни», а слушать так и не стал, - пробормотала она. – Его покусали в Халамширале, что ли? Каллен, я что, на самом деле выгляжу такой фанатичкой? Которая ради опыта бросит все и сбежит?  
\- Ну… - Каллен замялся, что само по себе уже было ответом. – Когда ты увлекаешься, ты многого не замечаешь вокруг…  
\- А теперь, видимо, не заметила дороги в Орлей и обратно, - хмыкнула Гвен. – Бред какой-то. Или отчет Лелианы – подделка, но зачем Лелиане меня смещать?..  
\- Значит, тебя все-таки не было в Монте-Кристо? – Каллен поднял голову от бумаг.  
\- Я даже не знала до этого дня, чье это поместье. И что это вообще поместье.  
\- Тогда этому должно быть разумное объяснение, - твердо сказал Каллен. – Инквизитор остынет, и вы сможете спокойно поговорить…  
\- Наши попытки спокойно поговорить обычно заканчиваются сломанной мебелью, - Гвендолен вздохнула. – И… может, он и прав. Я не про побег – я еще не в маразме, чтобы не помнить таких вещей. Но я обещала Рэдрику, что мы найдем новый источник дохода для Инквизиции, а сами не приблизились к этому ни на шаг. Какая ему разница, что раньше нам приходилось прикладывать кучу усилий, чтобы отправить в прошлое крошечный предмет, а теперь я могу самостоятельно перемещаться на десять минут?! Это не приносит никакой практической пользы. И магов Фионы я не успеваю курировать, и Дагна все больше сама, а я занимаюсь только своими исследованиями… Наверное, - губы у нее задрожали, - наверное, я не гожусь для этой должности. И Морриган…  
Даже в приступе самоуничижения у Гвен не поворачивался язык сказать, что ведьма с декольте до пупа справится лучше нее. Горло просто свело спазмом.  
\- Рэдрику нужно что-то осязаемое, - сказала она, справившись с собой. - Мешок золота, оружие, новобранцы... А пока он только разочаровывается во мне. И злится.  
\- Гвендолен, - начал Каллен, - Гвен...  
Дверь в ставку снова распахнулась. На пороге появилась вторая Гвендолен Тревельян. На голове у нее красовалась широкополая шляпа с пряжкой и лихо торчащим пером. Ее костюм был в пыли, высокие сапоги заляпаны грязью почти до колен. Каллен поперхнулся на полуслове. Вторая Гвендолен подошла к своей копии и потрепала ее по плечу.  
\- Продолжай работу, - сказала она. – И не страдай. Все будет не так ужасно. Ну… то есть, ужасно, но не настолько.  
Сидящая на столе Гвен медленно кивнула.  
\- Да, десять минут сейчас не нужны, - спохватилась Гвен-2. – У себя не ночуй. Записи из лаборатории я заберу, не теряй. Они мне нужны.  
Она посмотрела на Каллена, улыбнулась, наклонилась и что-то шепнула на ухо Гвен-1. После чего развернулась на каблуках и вышла из ставки. К Каллену вернулся голос.  
\- Что это было? – голос вернулся не совсем и норовил дать петуха.  
\- Только не делай вид, что ты меня не узнал, - сказала Гвен и спрыгнула со стола. – Что ж, это многое объясняет…  
\- То есть… в Монте-Кристо была она, а не ты?  
\- Разве ты не понял? - Гвен обернулась к Каллену так резко, словно ее тело крутилось на шарнирах. – Нет никакой «ее»! Я была в Монте-Кристо, так что технически Рэдрик прав – меня туда зачем-то понесло.  
\- Зачем?!  
\- Понятия не имею. Неважно. Вопрос в том, из какого времени… Десять минут не нужны… Да я даже не предполагала, что могу продвинуться так далеко. О-о-о, теперь у меня будет очень много работы!  
\- Получается, ты была в двух местах одновременно? – уточнил Каллен, у которого начал слегка дергаться глаз.  
\- Именно! – Гвен хлопнула в ладоши. – Поэтому и отчет, и агент Каблучок, и…  
Она вдруг осеклась.  
\- А ты тоже думал, что я сбежала в Монте-Кристо? Что бросила работу над инструментами Мэддокса, над красным лириумом и отправилась в Орлей?..  
\- Отчет был очень подробный. И убедительный.  
\- Рэдрик сказал, что он тебя уже выслушал. И ему не понравилось. Ты все равно полез меня защищать?  
Каллен развел руками.  
\- Я подумал, что у тебя были веские причины поступить так.  
Гвен ответила долгим взглядом. Очень-очень долгим. В голове у нее поворачивались какие-то не задействованные до того шестеренки. Частички картины мира перемешались и стали обратно на места, но целая картина заиграла новыми красками.  
\- Стряхнем пыль со старого доспеха, - раздельно произнесла она.  
К ее удивлению Каллен залился румянцем до ушей.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- О, так ты понимаешь, о чем речь! – обрадовалась Гвен. – А я боялась, что решила над собой дурацки подшутить. Что это значит?  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Каллен, но его ушами уже можно было освещать Штормовой берег вместо маяка.  
\- Каллен.  
Молчание.  
\- Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд!  
\- Что?..  
\- И что это может быть за доспех? Старый? Твой?.. Какой у тебя есть старый доспех?  
Каллен смотрел в потолок и упрямо не произносил ни слова.  
\- О, Создатель, - сказала Гвен после паузы. – Это то, о чем я подумала?  
\- Я не имею представления…  
\- Нет, серьезно? Ты бы хотел попробовать? «Усмири меня, суровый храмовник, пронзи меня своим клинком»?!  
\- Гвендолен! - взмолился Каллен, который не мог больше покраснеть лишь потому, что и без того уже вышел за предел своих былых возможностей.  
\- А что, - задумчиво произнесла Гвендолен, - идея недурна…  
\- Ты серьезно? – Каллен смог наконец оторвать взгляд от потолочной балки и удивленно посмотрел на Гвен.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько глубоко провинциален Оствик, - Гвен пожала плечами, мелкими шагами, чтобы не спугнуть, приближаясь к Каллену. – Модные веяния успевают устареть, еще не добравшись дотуда. Поэтому популярных запрещенных романов про магов и храмовников в моей подростковой юности не было. Кажется, пришла пора наверстать. Только у меня не сохранилась мантия из Башни. Разве что попросить на время у кого-то из магов Фионы…  
\- Не нужно, - выдавил Каллен, - мантия… не подразумевается.  
\- Ого, - восхитилась Гвен, подобравшись наконец вплотную и поймав его за меховой воротник плаща, который выглядел так, словно еще немного - и отправился бы на охоту, клацая застежками. -А я многого о тебе не знаю. Богатая почва для исследования.  
\- Теперь кое-что знаешь, - пробормотал Каллен. – А почему ты сказала себе о… о доспехе, а как переноситься надолго во времени – нет?  
\- Ты что! – возмутилась Гвен. – Как я могу сказать самой себе об открытии, которое пока не совершила? Это нечестно, за такое нужно бить по морде канделябром. А вот про доспех в других обстоятельствах я бы у тебя выпытала лет в семьдесят, когда при попытке надеть эту гору железа тебя прихватит люмбаго. Так что выбора не оставалось.  
\- Звучит так, - осторожно заметил Каллен, - будто ты собираешься прожить со мной до семидесяти лет.  
\- Я пока не знаю, доживу ли хотя бы до тридцати, - Гвен пожала плечами. – Давай попробуем и посмотрим, что получится?  
Дверь грохнула. Походило, что семейство Тревельян решило совершить невозможное и сорвать ее с петель.  
\- Гвендолен! – заорал Рэдрик.  
\- Да что еще?! – заорала в ответ Гвен, едва не оглушив Каллена. – Что ты еще забыл мне предъявить?! Список напиши, я почитаю!  
\- Список?! Скорее уж опись! Что творится в комнате Морриган?!  
\- А я откуда знаю?! Где эта комната вообще? Я эту ведьму сегодня впервые увидела, откуда мне знать, где она будет жить?!  
\- Тебе не кажется, - заявил Рэдрик, - что от мага времени такой аргумент не принимается?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я, - Гвен подчеркнула это «я» так, что в воздухе осталось ощущение жирного курсива, - могу перемещаться на десять минут максимум. А последние десять минут я провела с Калленом. Так что и не пытайся переложить на меня все неурядицы в Скайхолде!  
\- С Калленом? – Рэдрик перевел недоверчивый взгляд на командира Инквизиции, у которого по-прежнему горели щеки. – Хм. Ладно. Погорячился.  
\- Я заметила, - гордо ответила Гвен и задрала нос. – И я не собираюсь терпеть эти беспочвенные обвинения. Я вас оставлю. Мне еще нужно заказать себе новую шляпу.

\- Вот так, учитель, - завершила она рассказ на тевене этим же вечером, сидя на соломе в камере Гериона Алексиуса. – Из советниц меня разжаловали, и теперь я под домашним арестом.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - заявил Алексиус. – Давно надо было тебе бросить это дело. Политика очень мешает. Либо ты ученый и решаешь научные проблемы, либо сановник и решаешь проблемы каких-то посторонних людей. Я это понял еще давно в Минратоусе. То выборы, то публичные выступления, то дискуссии… сотрясение воздуха. Что до домашнего ареста… Твой брат очень наивен, если решил, что мага можно запереть, запретив ему выезжать со двора.  
Он рассмеялся довольным мелким смехом.  
\- Никто не удивится, если ты от горя и несправедливых обвинений заболеешь и будешь спать у себя в комнате целыми днями?  
\- Скорее решат, что я решила пуститься во все тяжкие, - Гвен ухмыльнулась. – С этого дня я буду ночевать не в своей комнате.


	7. 6. Страхи, страхи

Рэдрик сидел на табурете в ставке командования и ждал неизбежного.  
…три…  
По коридору разнеслось эхо быстрых шагов.  
…два…  
\- Мне плевать, я должна войти и я войду! – послышалось из-за двери.  
…один…  
Хлопнула дверь.  
…ноль…  
\- Рэдрик!  
Гвен подлетела к нему и нависла сверху, меча молнии – к счастью, пока только метафорически.   
\- Снаружи с-сплетничают, - начала она сдержанно, слегка присвистывая сквозь зубы – так свистит чайник, прежде чем у него сорвет паром крышку, - что ты побывал в Тени целиком, то есть, во плоти. И даже с-сразился там с-с демоном. Это правда?  
\- Угу, - Рэдрик кивнул.  
Он уже представлял примерный список вопросов, которые должны были на него обрушиться. В числе вопросов были: «Каково это – быть там во плоти?», «Что это был за демон?», «Что еще ты видел?» и что-то про время, раз уж его сестра помешалась на темпоральной магии. Чего он не ожидал, так того, что Гвендолен неловко наклонится, упрется лбом ему в плечо и в этой несколько нелепой позе разревется.  
\- Ну… ты чего, чего… - сказал он, осторожно похлопывая ее по плечу.  
\- Ду… ду-урень проклятый, - всхлипнула Гвендолен. – Тебе совсем закон не писан? Куда тебя понесло-о?!  
Рэдрик поднялся и обнял ее. Гвен приглушенно всхлипывала и подвывала куда-то ему в грудь и стискивала рубашку на плечах, виден был только стриженый рыжий затылок, но даже и затылок умудрялся казаться несчастным. После того как Рэдрик кое-что узнал в Тени, это зрелище оказывало на него разрушительное воздействие, сравнимое с нашествием красных храмовников на Сарнию.   
\- Я же живой, - растерянно пробормотал он. – И даже целый. Что ты ревешь…  
Гвен в ответ издала какой-то трубный звук и взвыла так, что Рэдрик решил помалкивать, от греха подальше. Наконец она отлепилась от него сама. На рубашке Рэдрика осталось большое мокрое пятно.  
\- Ну, - спросила Гвен, вытирая красные, как у кролика, глаза, - и каково это – быть там во плоти?  
\- Странно, - честно ответил Рэдрик. – И… Дориан считает, что чем меньше люди будут об этом знать, тем лучше. Я с ним согласен. Так что не вздумай это повторять.  
\- Я не дура, - отрезала Гвен, шмыгнула носом и села на стол. – Такие походы оставь Корифею. Вы правда потеряли там человека?  
\- Правда, - Рэдрик помрачнел. – Страуда, Серого Стража. Он остался сражаться с Кошмаром.  
\- Тем самым демоном?  
\- Да.  
\- И как он выглядел?  
\- Страуд?  
\- Да нет, Кошмар.  
\- Просто представь самое ужасное зрелище, какое сможешь, и не сильно ошибешься.   
Гвен задумалась, постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку.  
\- У него были гигантские счеты?  
\- Счеты?..  
\- Да. И блокнот для записей. И, возможно, подзорная труба, но не обязательно.   
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда даже не представляю.  
\- А что, - Рэдрик заинтересовался, - это кто-то из твоих учителей в Башне Круга?  
\- Вообще-то демон Лаппа-Ласса, но мне интересен ход твоей мысли. Ну, раз ты не хочешь распространяться о своем путешествии, не буду тебя мучить. Один только вопрос.  
\- Всего один?! – поразился Рэдрик.  
\- Да. У тебя там были какие-то видения будущего? Что-то, похожее на предсказания, пророчества?  
Да. Нет. Или все же да?.. Рэдрик почесал в затылке.  
\- Я видел кладбище. Могилы друзей. Не знаю, можно ли это считать предсказанием – все мы там будем…  
\- Нельзя, - Гвен мотнула головой. – Ты же столкнулся с демоном страха. Он насылал на тебя кошмары, это все равно что страшные сны. Никаких предсказаний. Собственно, так я и думала.   
Она утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони, спрыгнула на пол и пошла к дверям.   
\- Гвен, - окликнул Рэдрик. Она обернулась. – Ты как сама-то? Чем занята сейчас?  
Они не разговаривали про работу Гвен с того дня, когда место советницы заняла Морриган. Да и вообще почти не разговаривали - у Инквизитора было много дел, а Гвен не навязывала свое общество. Рэдрику было достаточно и того, что в замке все цело и стоит на местах. Алексиус сидел в темнице, Лизетта исполняла свой долг. Гвен ничего не просила, ни о чем не рассказывала, не звала понаблюдать за экспериментом, не бегала по коридорам с часами в руках, не осаждала Жозефину с просьбами выписать какие-то редкие книги. Когда бы Рэдрик ни вернулся в замок, все было тихо и мирно. И это пугало. Чем дальше, тем больше. Рэдрик читал про ледяные горы, которые плавают по морям далеко на юге. Его поразило, что огромный кусок льда таится под водой, а наверху видно только небольшую шапку. Деятельность Гвен напоминала ему эту гору – никогда не знаешь, сколько от тебя скрыто.  
\- Преимущественно сплю, - отозвалась Гвен, прищурившись.  
\- Спишь?..  
\- Ну, если быть точной, то ухожу в Тень. Но поскольку я не мой сумасшедший брат и не лезу в Тень всей собой, для всех я сплю. И вижу сны.  
\- А это безопасно? – Рэдрик нахмурился.  
\- Если знать, что делать. Я – знаю. Не беспокойся, я не пытаюсь там убивать демонов. Или приручать духов, как Солас. Просто прогулки и измерения, много измерений. За лириум отчитаюсь.  
\- И что ты выяснила?  
Гвен помолчала.  
\- Тебе правда интересно?..  
«…или это вопрос из вежливости?» - послышались Рэдрику непроизнесенные слова. Ему решительно не нравились перемены в Гвен. Раньше он узнал бы о ее магии даже против желания. Если Гвен не делилась бы своими открытиями, ее разорвало бы изнутри. Кому она теперь рассказывала о работе, Алексиусу?!  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул он, - вдруг ты все-таки наткнулась на золотое дно, а я и не в курсе. Выкладывай.  
\- Золотого дна не обещаю, - Гвендолен вернулась и оседлала второй табурет. – Разве что Варрик познакомит меня со своим агентом, и мы продадим очень много копий моей будущей книги. Правда, ума не приложу, как это можно сделать – написанное в полном объеме поймет человек пятьдесят, причем большинство из них – в Тевинтере…  
\- Варрик с его агентом продадут снег зимой в Ферелден, - Рэдрик хлопнул ладонями по коленям. – Просто надо писать понятнее! Вот мне хотя бы объясни, что ты такое нашла.  
\- Я нашла двойное время в Тени.  
\- Ты права, - после паузы сказал Рэдрик. – Вот сейчас я ничего не понял. Подробности давай. Человеческий язык не забыла, пока спала?   
Гвен в задумчивости покачалась туда-сюда на табурете, табурет скрипел от натуги, но ножки держались.  
-Если вкратце… Весь наш мир, в котором мы живем, подчиняется течению времени. Все, что было в прошлом, для всех нас в прошлом. Не может быть так, что для кого-то оно – будущее.   
\- А как же то, что история идет по спирали, и все такое? – уточнил Рэдрик и получил в ответ усталый вздох.  
\- Если ты разбил яйцо, то ты его разбил. Даже если пол протрут и принесут новое яйцо, оно будет уже другим, понимаешь? То останется в прошлом навсегда. Понимаешь?  
\- Чего не понять…  
\- В Тени все по-другому. Там ты можешь стать свидетелем событий, которые прошли сотни лет назад. Увидеть расцвет Тевинтера, Моры, захват Сегерона… что угодно. Ты сам был в Тени, должен теперь представлять, о чем я говорю.  
\- Кое-что я видел, - Рэдрик вспомнил призрачного ребенка, который не мог заснуть без игрушки, отчаявшегося Стража, фермера… - Но я думал, что это просто видения. Они же не настоящие.  
\- Это Тень. То, что ты видишь там, не обязано быть настоящим, чтобы относиться к определенному времени. В настоящем давно нет, например, действующего храма Думата, но в Тени он будет, причем будет ровно того же возраста, каким он был, когда там прислуживали жрецы и молодой Корифей бился лбом у алтаря.  
\- Ты видела, как Корифей бился лбом у алтаря?!  
\- Нет, но у меня хорошее воображение. В общем, в Тени одновременно существуют участки, которым и двести лет, и тысяча, и три секунды. Или вообще совпадающие с нашим временем. Понял?  
\- Не очень, - признался Рэдрик. – Если храм там был, а время шло, он должен был тоже состариться… как-то сложно.  
\- Поэтому я и говорю, что идею поймет человек пятьдесят. Я приложу расчеты и описание доказательств. Пока просто прими как данность: в Тени бесконечно большое количество отдельных участков, принадлежащих разным временам. Одно из времен Тени – это производная от совокупности всех времен, к которым относятся отдельные ее участки.   
\- О, Создатель, - пробормотал Рэдрик.  
\- При этом Тень постоянно меняется, - неумолимо продолжала Гвендолен, - одни ее видения пропадают, другие появляются. Человек заснул – привнес свои сны и видения в Тень, время поменялось. Человек проснулся… ну, ты понял принцип. А если учесть, сколько людей спит и просыпается в мире, время Тени меняется ежесекундно. А ведь есть еще маги.  
Рэдрик вздохнул. Он начал жалеть, что задал вопрос. Спала бы сестра и дальше… Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо.  
\- Но это же все равно одно время, просто такое… сложное, - осторожно произнес он. – А ты сказала про два…  
\- А второе – общее для всего мира. Тень неизбежно синхронизируется с общим временем Тедаса. Во-первых, даже в Тени есть четко направленная стрела времени, иначе бы там ходили задом наперед или мельтешили произвольно.  
\- Я видел, как пропадали призраки! – вспомнил Рэдрик. – Был – и нет его.  
\- Все равно. Он появился – он повисел в воздухе – он пропал. Может, он появится еще где-то. Это нормально для призрака. Логика не нарушена. Все движется от прошлого к будущему, иначе в Тени наступил бы полный хаос.  
\- А то, что там творится – не хаос?!  
\- Нет. Это очень сложная структура, в которой постоянно и очень быстро прирастает энтропия, но это не полный хаос.   
\- Что прирастает?!  
\- Мера хаоса. Неважно. Важно то, что Тень никогда не показывает будущее. Там есть только прошлое в разных комбинациях. И настоящее.   
\- Но, - лихорадочно соображал Рэдрик, - если там одновременно есть храм Думата и сон какого-нибудь стражника про наш Скайхолд, то для жреца Думата Скайхолд – это будущее!  
\- А ты соображаешь, - Гвен подмигнула. – Собственно, это и есть главное доказательство, что второе время Тени совпадает со временем материального мира. Осколки прошлого и настоящего могут складываться в самых разных сочетаниях, но ты не найдешь в Тени будущего, потому что его еще нигде нет! Время идет, в Тени образуются все новые и новые участки, она реагирует на изменения материального мира. По сути это громадное хранилище знаний по истории Тедаса, если бы кто-то еще мог отличать там настоящие картины событий от видений и снов… Тень движется во времени вместе с Тедасом – и одновременно у нее есть второе время, собственное, сложенное из множества подвремен.   
Рэдрик устало потер ладонями лицо. Иногда родная сестра казалась ему подкидышем в честную, простую семью Тревельян, где любили охоту, хорошую драку и петь хором по праздникам.   
\- И вот этим ты занималась все время? – уточнил он. – Ходила по Тени и мерила там время?  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто по Тени развешаны календари! – Гвендолен фыркнула. – Нужно найти участок, похожий на реальность… где хотя бы дома не стоят фундаментом вверх. Потом найти приметы времени, запомнить, отыскать в реальности, сопоставить… Да там еще ходить не переходить. Поэтому я сплю. Да.   
\- А тебе обязательно спать на одном и том же месте?  
\- Да нет, - Гвен моргнула, дрогнули слипшиеся рыжие ресницы. – Когда я перебралась к Каллену, существенно ничего не изменилось…  
\- Отлично… погоди. Ты перебралась к Каллену? Давно? И ты молчала? И он молчал?!  
Гвен поднялась на ноги, оперлась кулаками на стол и отчеканила:  
\- Да. Я. Перебралась. К Каллену. И очень зря не сделала этого раньше, потому что он – лириумный наркоман, который просыпается от кошмаров до десяти раз за ночь. И даже не берусь представить, что у него было с режимом сна в вашем походе на Адамант, куда он помчался командовать войсками.   
\- Я не знал.  
\- Еще бы, ты же с ним не спал, хвала Создателю. Но Каллен сейчас преимущественно держится на силе воли и эликсирах. Поэтому свой братский праведный гнев можешь выливать на меня, а его не трогай!  
Гвен стукнула кулаком по столу, от удара подскочила и опрокинулась стоящая рядом чернильница – к счастью, только на подробный, занудный и не важный в стратегическом плане отчет из Внутренних Земель. Гвен охнула и подхватила чернильницу, перепачкав себе сразу все пальцы.   
\- Не буянь, - велел Рэдрик. – И вообще я спросил, потому что хочу знать: ты можешь выполнять свои исследования вне Скайхолда?  
Чернильница выпала из руки Гвен на пол и покатилась по дуге, отмечая свой путь жирной линией.  
\- Ты меня отсылаешь?  
\- Нет, - поспешно сказал Рэдрик, сердце у него быстро стукнуло в ребра. - В Западном пределе нашли храм, вокруг которого крутились венатори. А внутри… внутри тебе будет интересно. Дориан отказался это исследовать. Сказал, что время – уже давно не его специальность, а раз у меня под рукой есть темпоральный маг, глупо не прислать его. То есть ее. То есть тебя. Поедешь?   
\- Погоди, - сказала Гвен, склонив голову к плечу. – Ты нашел храм, где что-то происходит с временем? И ты меня туда отпускаешь? Даже без просьбы? Сам?  
\- Ну… э… да. Поедешь с «Быками», они умеют зачищать всякие развалины.  
\- Что-то ты на редкость добр… мороженого переел черничного?  
\- Ч-чего? Это тебе Дориан сказал?!  
\- Да нет, Кассандра…  
\- Кассандра?!  
Они уставились друг на друга, потом Гвен осторожно произнесла:  
\- Кассандра сказала, что кто-то из ферелденских баннов прислал в подарок Инквизиции прорву черники и сейчас на кухне сбились с ног, готовят десерты, пока ягода не пропала. Сегодня вот мороженое на очереди. Ты что вспыхнул?  
\- Ничего, - Рэдрик потер лицо рукой. – Вспомнил кое-что. Так ты едешь или про мороженое рассказываешь?!  
\- Еду, конечно! Кстати, один маг – хорошо, а два – лучше, может, Алексиус…  
\- Нет.  
\- Все же…  
\- Нет.  
Гвен улыбнулась.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, я должна была попытаться.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, я бы не разрешил.  
\- Да. Но попытаться стоило. Пойду собирать вещи!  
Она развернулась и выбежала из ставки, случайно пнув в сторону злополучную чернильницу. Рэдрик стер пот со лба.

В Тени на самом деле было кладбище, где для каждого из друзей Инквизитора была выкопана могила. Кассандра, Варрик, Солас… Дориан. И под именем на надгробии – короткая надпись, самый ужасный кошмар. «Стать, как родители», «Смерть в одиночестве»… Рэдрик отвел глаза. Страх был слишком интимной вещью, чтобы просто так узнавать о ней. Не стоило сомневаться, что надписи правдивы – все-таки Кошмар был демоном, который знал потаенные страхи каждого. Не надо было читать. Рэдрик пошел прочь, но, как назло, его взгляд притянула могила с самого краю. На узком сером камне крупно было выбито: «Гвендолен Тревельян». И ниже, коряво, как будто сама Гвен писала это от руки: «Рэд отречется от меня». Еще ниже творилось что-то странное: камень шевелился, на нем возникали и пропадали новые черточки и загогулины, которые вроде бы пытались сложиться в буквы, но так и не могли.   
Рэдрик остолбенел. Подошел Дориан, опустился на корточки, пачкая модный наряд в глине – в том, что здесь походило на глину.   
\- А это еще что такое? Вторая надпись?  
\- Да пропади она, - отозвался Рэдрик. – Мне и первой достаточно.  
\- М-да, - сказал Варрик, который уже стоял рядом и поправлял арбалет за плечом. – От семьи всякого можно ожидать. Мой собственный брат как-то бросил меня в заброшенном тейге, а для надежности еще и запер за собой дверь. Но, честно говоря, парень, я никак не возьму в толк, что тебя-то так удивило.


	8. 7. Скорость, время, расстояние

Железный Бык не определился до конца, как ему относиться к Гвендолен Тревельян. Она была рыженькая – и это к ней располагало. Она была сестрой босса, и босс за нее вколотил бы любого в землю по макушку, а значит, на эти рыжие волосы можно было любоваться со стороны, не больше. А еще она была магом - очень активным магом, и этот недостаток мог перевесить ее предполагаемые достоинства.  
Бык считал, что в Инквизиции слишком много магов. Свободных магов, которых не сдерживало ничего, кроме их собственной доброй воли, а на чужую добрую волю Бык не стал бы слепо полагаться. В Кун саирабазы хотя бы понимали свой долг, учение диктовало им, как поступать. У местных магов заповеди были куда мягче – и то они относились к этим заповедям с меньшим пиететом, чем кунари – к своим. Саирабазы понимали, как важно хранить равновесие в мире. Южные маги походили на детей, которые хотят кинуть камень в осиное гнездо и поглядеть, что получится.  
Вот и теперь. Бык понимал задание «осмотреть Безветренные Руины и устранить опасность» совершенно однозначно: нужно было сообразить, как лучше зачистить эти самые руины, и сделать это - и как можно быстрее. Но тут оказалось, что сестра босса поняла это распоряжение совершенно иначе. Она собиралась изучить угрозу. Рассмотреть ее со всех сторон. Потыкать палочкой. Вдумчиво, разнообразно, долго. Ничуть не считаясь с мнением остальных. А поскольку это Быков послали сопровождать леди Тревельян, а не леди Тревельян – консультировать Быков, ее прямые указания игнорировать было нельзя. Бык хмурился, но поневоле мирился с таким положением вещей, приказ босса есть приказ. Своих он проинструктировал, чтобы в присутствии леди вели себя прилично: громко не рыгали, с седел не ссали, песни пели без похабщины. Впрочем, никто не требовал от них соблюдать этикет со всеми тонкостями. Гвендолен Тревельян не морщила демонстративно нос, когда кому-то надо было высморкаться, песням подпевала на припевах, колдовать поминутно не рвалась, на привалах культурно читала книжку. И даже не какой-нибудь толстенный фолиант, полный жутких заклинаний, а что-то из библиотеки Кассандры, судя по пестрой обложке с белокурым рыцарем. Если бы не споры из-за цели их путешествия, Бык бы сказал, что поездка получилась приятная.   
Впрочем, когда Крэм с Хмуриком и Долийкой смотались в руины на разведку и доложили, что внутри полным-полно застывших чудищ, Бык понадеялся, что Репей, как он прозвал сестру босса, зайдет внутрь, ахнет и сбежит оттуда, сверкая пятками. А тогда уже Быки сделают свою работу.  
Репья внутрь он проводил сам, на благородный манер пропустив даму вперед. И убедился, что Крэм в своем отчете нисколечко не преувеличил. Демонов и прочей нечисти в руинах хватало. Бык не знал, какая сила удерживает их на месте, но это был первый случай, когда он так горячо желал, чтобы магия продержалась подольше.   
Репей ахнула. Бык улыбнулся и хмыкнул. Потом она обернулась. На ее лице, покрасневшем и обветренном в пустыне, горели счастливые глаза.  
\- Ставим лагерь в оазисе! – распорядилась Репей. – О-о-о, здесь будет много работы!

В Скайхолде Рэдрик Тревельян стоял на крепостной стене, смотрел на горы и отдыхал. Армия Инквизиции только завершала обратный переход от Адаманта. Корифей не проявлял себя. Жозефина говорила, что в казну прибывают деньги от союзников. Все вместе походило на долгожданную передышку.  
На стену поднялся Каллен.  
\- Инквизитор?..  
\- А ты искал кого-то другого?  
\- Вообще-то я никого не искал, а просто хотел передохнуть здесь немного, - сказал Каллен.  
\- Понимаю, - Рэдрик кивнул. – Здесь хороший вид.  
\- И спокойно.  
\- Да, в последнее время в Скайхолде вообще тихо.  
\- Чего-то не хватает, - хором закончили они, переглянувшись.  
\- Вообще-то я думал, что немного отдохну от Гвен с ее идеями, - сознался Рэдрик. – Не думал, что мне однажды покажется слишком тихо в Скайхолде, а вот ведь, показалось…  
Каллен пожал плечами, и Рэдрик почувствовал слабый укол совести. Он отправил сестру в Западный предел, и Гвен с Калленом толком и не повидались: он вернулся из Адаманта, а она отбыла с Быками. Только и успели поцеловаться во дворе – ни стыда, ни совести…   
\- Мне даже померещилось недавно, что я видел ее в коридоре, - доверительно сообщил он Каллену.  
\- Д-да?  
\- Обознался, очевидно. Со спины женщины в этих новомодных шляпах бывают очень похожи.   
\- Да.  
\- Да и кожаные куртки в последнее время носят все, кому не лень. Я думал, что представители высшего общества повлияют на вкус Гвен, а они то ли решили угодить мне, то ли сочли ее причуды милыми, и теперь половина дам Скайхолда переоделись в кожу.  
\- Да?..  
\- Что ты раздакался? – рассердился Рэдрик.   
\- Я ничего не понимаю в моде, Инквизитор. Но... Я понимаю, что вам могло померещиться. Надеюсь, Гвендолен не станет задерживаться в Западном пределе.

Все оказалось не так страшно, как опасался Бык. Сначала Репей заставила всех поволноваться, пока лазала по залу и осматривала застывшую там нечисть. Вместе с ней Бык отправлял Крэма – пусть последствия магии венатори расхлебывает тевинтерец. Ну и… когда Репей сидела с песочными часами у ног какого-нибудь ужаса или безуспешно пыталась уколоть ножом демона, Быку становилось отчетливо не по себе. А вот Крэм быстро привык и стал захватывать с собой обед, чтобы не торчать в руинах на голодный желудок, если Репей засидится за своими опытами или вообще уйдет в Тень. Бык видел это «вхождение»: выпьет синее зелье из склянки, ляжет и спит себе по несколько часов прямо возле венатори или какого-то страшилища. И Крэм рядом сидит, чавкает.   
\- Ничего в этом нет особенного, шеф, - сказал он как-то. – Они же замороженные. Как куклы.   
Замороженные или нет, но Бык все равно чувствовал себя неуютно в главном зале бывшего храма. Однажды для успокоения совести он все-таки спросил Репья: правда, что для всех повылезавших демонов в руинах заморозили время?  
\- Да нет, - отмахнулась Репей. Бык закашлялся. – Время материального мира нельзя изменить. Просто почему-то у всех здесь резко изменилась скорость. Почти до нуля.  
\- Как это – «почти»?   
\- Если подождать тысячу лет и здесь ничего не обрушится, то вон тот красноглазый урод достанет когтем вот то зеленое страховидло. Это приблизительный расчет, конечно.   
Бык присмотрелся: от урода до страховидла было расстояние примерно в два пальца. Такая скорость демонов его устраивала.   
\- А они нас видят? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, - Репей мотнула головой. – Мы для них слишком быстрые, их глаза не успевают следить за нами.   
\- И на том спасибо, - проворчал Бык и пошел к своим ребятам проверить, как идет расчистка завала. В глубине зала они обнаружили проход, возле которого обрушилась часть крыши, и теперь Быки растаскивали битый камень в стороны. Глыба ворчал, что один хороший взрыв решил бы проблему, но Бык счел, что в здании, которое и без всяких взрывов начало разрушаться, проблема могла случайно решиться вместе с ними, раз и навсегда. С Репьем остался Крэм, который хрустел яблоком на весь зал, пока Репей делала в блокноте наброски очередного демона с подписями на тевене.  
А потом они расчистили завал, и Репей окончательно унялась – в соседнем зале нашлись какие-то древние дневники, и она целыми днями просиживала там при свете своего посоха, не снимая перчаток, и строго запретила выносить записи наружу, чтобы они не рассыпались от ветхости. Быка это устраивало – читающий маг был наименьшей из всех зол, которые могла породить магия, и за книжкой Репей не портила ничего, кроме собственного зрения. Однако и этому затишью должен был прийти конец.  
\- Шеф, - сказала Скорнячка, которая прогулялась с Долийкой на разведку и заодно на охоту, - дело гнилое. Мы видели наших приятелей в черных балахонах на дороге из Адаманта. Они с грузом, идут медленно, поэтому будут здесь не раньше вечера. Но их много, и половина – с посохами. Сомневаюсь, что магии Долийки и леди хватит, чтобы остановить эту ораву.   
\- Я не маг!  
\- Так, - сказал Бык и пошел в зал записей.   
Репей сидела там на камне за уцелевшим покосившимся столом. На столе были разложены ветхие листы, а на углу лежал надкушенный бутерброд с копченым сыром и половина яблока, уже успевшая потемнеть. Бык откашлялся в кулак. Репей подняла глаза.   
\- Я ошиблась, - сказала она, глядя куда-то в пространство за плечом Быка.   
\- Э?  
\- Те, кто ставил здесь защиту, на самом деле меняли не только скорость, но и время. Временное поле живых организмов, отличное от мирового времени… впервые такое вижу не в Тени. Они - живые островки прошлого в настоящем.   
\- И что это значит?  
\- Попробуй разрубить вот этого, шипастого.   
Бык с подозрением посмотрел на "этого, шипастого". Быку вовсе не хотелось его трогать, пусть даже и топором.   
\- Не переживай, - сказала Репей. - Он не отреагирует. Вряд ли у тебя вообще что-то получится.  
Бык был не из тех ребят, которых легко взять на "слабо", но такая уверенность в его провале не пришлась ему по вкусу. Да и в поединке один на один он стоил любого демона! Бык удобнее перехватил рукоять топора, размахнулся, ударил...  
Не произошло ничего, если не считать того, что топор, не встретивший никакого сопротивления, с силой ударился о пол, лезвие выбило искры из камня. Бык не верил своим глазам - оружие прошло сквозь демона, который по-прежнему неподвижно стоял с задранными передними лапами, насквозь, не причинив никакого вреда! Более того... на краткий безумный миг Быку показалось, что часть его верного оружия просто пропала, чтобы тут же появиться снова, но уже по другую сторону от цели. Он поневоле отступил на шаг, крепче сжав топор вдруг повлажневшими ладонями.  
\- Вот так-то, - сказала Репей. - Все эти существа не просто замедлены - они на самом деле принадлежат далекому прошлому. В то время твой топор еще не был выкован, поэтому он не может их коснуться. Никакое наше оружие - не может. Гениальная защита... работа мастера...  
Репей как будто забыла о Быке и принялась расхаживать туда-сюда, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Если бы не близость разрыва, ничего бы не вышло… они скопировали свойства объектов из Тени в реальности и изменили их, да еще и сделали привязку к магическому предмету… гениально. Разрыв уже затянулся с той стороны, но здесь он существует, потому что действует защита…   
\- И долго она будет действовать? – спросил Бык.  
\- Пока сохраняется привязка, - Репей махнула рукой налево, Бык поглядел: на подставке стоял отвратного вида посох с черепом вместо набалдашника. – Может, я смогу снять эту привязку и замкнуть кольцо само на себя, если прочту все до конца…  
\- Нет времени, - перебил Бык. – Сюда идут венатори, и нам нужно уносить ноги, пока они не поджарили нас здесь, как цыплят.  
Репей моргнула, и на ее лицо вернулось осмысленное выражение.  
\- Венатори?   
\- Да. Такие, знаешь, злобные маги в черных колпаках, которые еще любят положить кого-нибудь на алтарь и выпустить кровь.   
\- Венатори не должны получить это, - отрезала Репей. – Упаковываем записи!   
\- А остальное?  
\- Мы ведь успеем все здесь взорвать, правда?   
Бык подумал, что по большому счету с Репьем можно иметь дело. Если не придираться. И не вникать. 

\- Вот это я понимаю! – радовался Глыба и хлопотал возле входа в руины, пока Крэм, Стежка и Долийка осторожно укладывали старые книги в непромокаемые сумки и выносили из храма. – Вот это дело! А то что это за занятие: пыльные листочки перекладывать без конца!  
\- Эти листочки нам еще тащить через весь Орлей, - хмыкнул Бык, - не надейся расстаться с ними так быстро.   
\- А вы бы их на растопку пустили, да? – Репей подошла и посмотрела, как Глыба закладывает свой особый порошок между камнями. – Сколько времени нужно, чтобы все взлетело на воздух?   
\- Как раз столько, чтобы успеть отбежать во-он за те камни, - указал Глыба на пару валунов возле пруда в оазисе, где Хмурик и Скорнячка уже свернули лагерь. – И хорошенько за ними укрыться. И заткнуть уши.   
Репей медленно кивнула. Взгляд ее снова устремился куда-то в пустоту, на лице появилась странная гримаса, и Бык почувствовал подвох.  
\- Мы готовы? – спросила Репей.   
Бык посмотрел через плечо. Его ребята во главе с Крэмом оседлали коней и навьючили на них новый груз. Солнце уже нависало над верхушками деревьев в оазисе – приближался вечер.  
\- Да. И лучше бы нам поторопиться.  
\- Последнее дело, - сказала Репей. – Сейчас я зайду внутрь и почти сразу выйду. Когда вы меня снова увидите, Глыба, немедленно поджигай запал и бежим!  
\- Я с тобой, - сказал Бык.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Босс снимет мне голову, если с тобой что-то случится.  
\- Бык, - Репей посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, - у нас нет времени спорить. А когда о том, что времени нет, говорю я, поверь, стоит послушать! Я зайду одна и выйду.  
До сих пор Железный Бык не замечал особого сходства Репья с братом - ну, кроме рыжих волос. Однако сейчас ему почудилось в Репье что-то эдакое, неуловимое… что-то от того человека, который не колеблясь отказался от союза с кунари, чтобы спасти горстку наемников. Тогда Бык позволил Тревельяну решать за него, попросту переложил ответственность на чужие плечи. И сейчас, похоже, ему снова предстояло сделать так, как говорит Тревельян.  
\- Мы тебя ждем.

Гвен зашла в Безветренные Руины, и дверь закрылась за ее спиной. Из теней в углу вышла ее точная копия, держа в руках посох с черепом вместо набалдашника.   
\- Просить тебя читать заклинание быстрее бессмысленно, - сказала она, - но все же: читай быстрее!  
Гвен кивнула и пошла мимо застывших чудовищ во второй зал. То, что она встретилась с собой, вроде бы говорило, что план сработал, но сейчас Гвен вовсе не готова была так безапелляционно, как раньше, заявить, что временных парадоксов не существует. Этот храм и без того уже преподнес ей немало сюрпризов.   
«Девятнадцать, - считала она про себя, - двадцать, двадцать один…»  
Посох стоял на прежнем месте в зале записей. «Может, если бы он упал от взрыва, эффект был бы тот же, - мысленно вздохнула Гвен. – Ну, что там теперь говорить…»   
Она протянула руку и сняла посох с его подставки.  
Что-то дрогнуло. Заскрипело. Гвен почувствовала, как в самой окружающей материи что-то изменилось, сдвинулось с места. И тут же соседний зал наполнился звуками, словно раньше он был накрыт стеклянным стаканом, а теперь этот стакан сняли. Гвен быстро и громко начала читать заклинание. Почему до сих пор оно казалось ей коротким?! В зал заглянуло что-то, похожее на гигантского недружелюбного кузнечика, и развело жвалы в жуткой улыбке. От ужаса Гвен проорала последнее слово во весь голос…  
И очутилась в пустом зале с посохом в руках. Этот же посох, но чуть-чуть моложе, стоял рядом на подставке. Гвен вытерла пот со лба и на подгибающихся ногах побрела обратно к выходу через зал с чудовищами. Перед своим новым знакомым она задержалась на пару секунд – он тянул зазубренные лапы к венатори в капюшоне. Мир его праху… Гвен покрепче ухватила посох и встала в углу.   
\- Мы тебя ждем, - раздалось за дверью.   
Гвен из прошлого трехминутной давности зашла в Безветренные Руины, и дверь закрылась за ее спиной. Гвен вышла из угла.  
\- Просить тебя читать заклинание быстрее бессмысленно, - сказала она, - но все же: читай быстрее!  
Она проводила себя взглядом и досчитала мысленно до двадцати пяти, после чего толкнула дверь и вышла наружу.   
\- Уже? – с явным облечением спросил Бык.  
Зал за спиной Гвен наполнился звуками, словно раньше он был накрыт стеклянным стаканом, а теперь этот стакан сняли.  
\- Поджигай и бежим! – заорала она и первой припустила вниз по ступенькам.   
Просить Глыбу второй раз не пришлось.   
\- Зараза, - пыхтел он на бегу, - камни-то далековато!   
За спиной уже кто-то завывал, и преотвратно. Гвен перепрыгнула через валун и упала плашмя, рукоять посоха больно впилась ей в живот. Справа упал Бык, слева Глыба. Гвен вспомнила его предупреждение и зажала ладонями уши.   
Грохот пробился через этот жалкий заслон, и Гвен показалось, что взрыв прогремел прямо в ее голове. Земля вздрогнула. Валун и лежащих за ним осыпало песком и землей. По почкам больно прилетело булыжником.  
Гвен осторожно приподняла голову. Теперь Безветренные Руины могли называться руинами с полным правом – от них осталась гора битого камня и песка, над которой стояло облако пыли. На пути к валунам лежал придавленный глыбой мрамора шипастый демон, который еще слабо подергивался. Больше ничего живого не было видно. Разрыв тоже исчез.   
\- Кажется, сработало, - сказала она, не услышала своего голоса и испуганно схватилась за уши. Поднявшийся на ноги Глыба широко улыбнулся и знаками показал, что со временем глухота пройдет. Гвен надеялась, что истолковала его жесты правильно и они не значили: «Ничего, и без ушей люди живут».  
Когда они успели отъехать далеко от оазиса, направляясь к лагерю Инквизиции, Бык спросил, указывая на посох с черепом:  
\- ...аит, особ... нн... ило... вать?  
\- Что-что? - Гвен все еще слышала его, словно сквозь вату. Бык наклонился ближе и проорал ей на ухо:  
\- Значит, это особенная штука, ради которой стоило рисковать?  
\- Да нет, - Гвен пожала плечами. – Посох как посох.  
У Быка вытянулось лицо.   
\- А зачем тогда тебе понадобилось его доставать? Ведь мы могли просто взорвать этот храм! А так в нем ожила вся эта дрянь…  
\- В том-то и дело… - перед мысленным взором Гвен снова возник зал, полный причудливых живых статуй. – Во-первых, я не была уверена, что завал сможет надежно скрыть тех, кто был в зале. Вспомни свой топор. А во вторых... Если бы даже мы вернули их в настоящее, но не восстановили нормальный ход времени, после взрыва они бы умирали еще очень, очень долго… И агонию они бы чувствовали не так, как мы, если бы все осталось по-прежнему, но… - Гвен вздохнула, - я не могу обречь живое существо на века страданий.   
Потом они ехали в молчании долго - настолько, что следующие слова Быка Гвен расслышала уже нормально.  
\- Репей, - торжественно сказал Бык, - я еще больше зауважал твоего брата.  
\- При чем тут Рэдрик? – не поняла Гвен.  
\- Мне очень хочется сейчас посадить тебя в мешок и так везти до самого Скайхолда. А босс, заметь, за столько лет ничего подобного не сделал.


	9. 8. Зеркала и копии

\- Рэдрик тебя видел.  
Каллен нашел Гвендолен в библиотеке, где она расставляла на полках найденные в Западном пределе записи.   
\- Да? – рассеянно отозвалась она, листая пожелтевший от времени журнал в кожаной обложке. – Грозы не было, значит, он не придал этому значения.  
\- А еще тебя видели на кухне ночью. К счастью, служанка решила, что ей приснился сон. И еще…  
\- Тс-с-с, - к губам Каллена прижались два пальца, он моргнул. – Ты меня очень обяжешь, если не будешь рассказывать. Каждое твое слово добавляет мне работы.   
\- Почему? – спросил он, осторожно отводя руку Гвен в сторону.  
\- Потому что, если я не буду в курсе, где и когда появилась, то у меня все получится само собой, спонтанно. А если буду, придется потрудиться. Просто потому, что я буду знать, как должны идти события.   
\- Но ведь… - Каллен собрался с мыслями. Иногда говорить с Гвендолен было сложно – как удерживать в руках расползающуюся во все стороны ткань. – Ведь Рэдрик уже тебя видел. Значит, у тебя получилось?  
С тех пор как Гвендолен перебралась в его скромную спальню с дырой в крыше, Каллен стал одним из самых сведущих в теории времени людей в Скайхолде. Это получилось спонтанно… и местами даже против его желания. Заодно он нахватался магических терминов и начал считать до десяти на тевене. Иногда даже вслух, хотя солдаты не привыкли ко всем этим "primo" и "secundo".   
\- Получилось, - подтвердила Гвендолен. – Но это не значит, что мне это не будет стоить труда. Показаться Рэдрику, чтобы не вызвать у него подозрений, - это тебе не пространство вероятностей для одномерного объекта рассчитать.   
Скачки времен в ее речи немного нервировали Каллена. Иногда он задавался вопросом, в каком все-таки времени живет Гвендолен. Ответ получался каждый раз разный. И каждый раз сомнительный.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать: не стоило труда? – уточнил он. – Ведь это уже было.  
\- Для мира – было. Для меня персонально – предстоит и при этом уже было. Как-то так работает петля.  
\- Ты еще не выяснила, зачем перенеслась в прошлое?  
\- Пока нет. Да это и не самое важное. Важно – как и откуда. И в какой момент. Цель как раз понятна…  
\- Изменить что-то в прошлом? То есть… прошлом для той тебя…  
\- Конечно, нет. Прошлое есть прошлое. Я наверняка должна изменить что-то в будущем. Которое у нас общее.  
Каллен вздохнул. Гвендолен погладила его по щеке.  
\- Не думай об этом. Это мои заморочки… и даже у меня болит голова, когда я слишком напряженно об этом думаю.  
\- У меня она болит и без того, - признался Каллен. Прикосновение пропахшей книжной пылью ладони успокаивало, и даже боль, которая с утра повадилась то и дело колоть его в левый висок, отступала. – Поводом больше, поводом меньше…  
\- Ты пьешь эликсиры? – быстро спросила Гвендолен. – Я перед отъездом просила Вивьен сварить новую партию, если я не вернусь быстро. Наша Железная Мадам, конечно, стерва, но храмовникам всегда сочувствовала…  
\- Да, она помогла. Я пополнил запасы как раз перед твоим приездом. Хватит даже на поход в Арборскую глушь.  
Каллен осекся, но было поздно.  
\- Ах да, Арборская глушь, - протянула Гвендолен и убрала руку. – Там тебе запас не понадобится, потому что я поеду с вами и смогу все приготовить на месте.  
\- А Инквизитор в курсе?  
\- Будет в курсе. Или он надеется отправиться в храм Митал без меня?  
\- Гвендолен…  
\- Что? В первый раз, когда мой брат пошел в древний храм, он заполучил Якорь. Когда он отправился без меня в Редклиф, его занесло в такие дебри, что я до сих пор не могу разобраться, как он там оказался и каким чудом вернулся! Потом он провалился в Тень. И теперь я должна спокойно смотреть, как он снова отправляется в какой-то подозрительный храм?! Исключено.  
\- Ты не веришь, что он справится сам?  
\- Верю, - Гвендолен вздохнула. – Он всегда это делает. Непобедимый Вестник Андрасте... Но он еще и мой брат, понимаешь? И он не обязан каждый раз справляться в одиночку! Я хочу помочь. Я могу помочь.  
Глаза у нее потемнели, она сжала кулаки и вытянулась, как солдат на параде. Каллен понял, что еще немного - и Гвендолен попросту сбежит в Арборскую глушь. Возможно, еще до того как туда придет армия.   
\- Я знаю, знаю, - сказал он и притянул ее ближе к себе за плечи. – Но если он будет постоянно думать, в порядке ли ты, ему будет сложнее. В Арборской глуши может быть горячо…  
Гвендолен тихо фыркнула.  
\- С тех пор как я переехала к тебе, я узнала о расстановке сил в Тедасе больше, чем даже когда была советницей. Можешь не повторять, кто соберется в Арборской глуши.  
\- Тогда ты должна понять.   
\- Ты тоже не веришь, что от меня может быть польза?   
\- Я верю, что пользу можно приносить не только на поле боя, - сказал он. – Ты ученая, а не солдат. И от твоих исследований будет больше толку, чем от твоих заклинаний во время сражения. А если ты поедешь, Рэдрик изведется и будет думать только о том, как защитить тебя, а не о цели. И…  
\- И?  
\- И я тоже. Не езди, Гвен. Пожалуйста.  
Гвендолен помолчала, опустив глаза. Потом вздохнула и прижалась щекой к плечу Каллена.  
\- Лелиана сказала однажды, что бездействие – это тоже выбор. Хорошо. Останусь в Скайхолде и буду паинькой. Постарайтесь остаться живы. Оба. 

Каллен зашел в ставку командования и увидел Рэдрика, который разглядывал карту Арборской глуши, опираясь на стол широко расставленными руками.  
\- Ну? – спросил он.  
\- Гвендолен останется в Скайхолде.  
\- Серьезно? – Рэдрик поднял голову. – И как ты этого добился? Моя сестра сидит в темнице? Или привязана к кровати?  
\- Нет, - с негодованием отозвался Каллен, хотя последняя картинка ярко представилась ему и вызывала легкую дрожь где-то в солнечном сплетении.  
\- Шантаж? Угрозы? Подкуп?  
\- Заклинание.  
\- Какое еще заклинание, ляжки Андрасте?!  
\- «Не езди, пожалуйста».  
Рэдрик смерил Каллена очень долгим взглядом, под которым командир Инквизиции почувствовал себя неловко.  
\- М-да, - сказал наконец Рэдрик. – Признаться, я до последнего не верил, что у вас все так серьезно. Ошибся. Мое «пожалуйста» в последний раз сработало на Гвен в восемь лет, когда ей перепал пакетик леденцов.   
\- А ты ее с тех пор просил по-хорошему?

Наверное, странно было чувствовать себя в темнице, как дома. Однако если бы Гвен спросили, что она предпочла бы навестить раньше: отцовское поместье в Вольной Марке или подземелье Скайхолда, - она бы не колебалась ни секунды. Она с удовлетворением отметила, что кто-то принес Алексиусу новые светильники вместо погасших. Лизетта, все такая же невозмутимая, все так же неторопливо открывала дверь в камеру, и Гвен радостно ей улыбнулась. Конечно, улыбка осталась без ответа... но нельзя ведь требовать от жизни всего и сразу.   
\- Я уж думал, ты забросила учебу, - проворчал Алексиус.   
\- Ни в коем случае, - сказала Гвен и опустила на столик ворох бумаг. Из-за ветхости записей, найденных в Безветренных Руинах, она не рискнула приносить оригиналы в сырое помещение и сделала выписки и конспекты. – Я просто не знала, с чего начать.  
\- Со спуска по лестнице, очевидно.   
Гвен слегка покраснела.  
\- Простите, учитель. Мне стоило прийти к вам раньше. Не хотелось являться с пустыми руками. Но обещаю, что теперь буду приходить намного чаще.   
\- А раз так, садись, - велел Алексиус, - и рассказывай, что ты нашла в старых руинах.  
\- Всего-навсего насильственное изменение временного поля живого материального объекта. Многих объектов.  
\- Так, - глаза Алексиуса вспыхнули, он составил вместе кончики пальцев, - а вот теперь с самого начала…

У Рэдрика Тревельяна выдался тяжелый день в Арборской глуши. Сражения с красными храмовниками. Стычка с Корифеем. Странные эльфийские ритуалы. Встреча с древними эльфами, предводитель которых смотрел на Рэдрика, как на навоз. Заключение союза. Пленение Самсона. Источник Митал, из которого испила Морриган. И когда Инквизитор прыгал в элювиан, убегая от догнавшего отряд Корифея, он надеялся, что хотя бы по ту сторону волшебного зеркала сможет передохнуть немного.  
Одного было не отнять – по ту сторону было тихо. И спокойно.   
Со всех сторон, куда ни глянь, высились другие элювианы Перекрестка, то погасшие, то горящие молочным или голубым огнем. Погасших было больше. Рэдрик поднялся на ноги и подал руку Морриган, которая лежала рядом на земле, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вы знаете, в какой из ходов нам нужно? – спросил он.  
\- Откуда бы, - напряженно отозвалась она. – Я, как и вы, доселе в храме не была. Куда ведет его элювиан, мне неведомо.  
\- Точнее, вел, - хмуро поправил Рэдрик и кивнул через плечо на погасшее зеркало позади. – Но вы ведь изучали Перекресток!  
\- Изучала. Но целой жизни может не хватить, чтобы изучить его целиком.  
\- Я правильно понял, amatus, - поинтересовался Дориан, отряхивавший колени от грязи, - что ты здесь уже не в первый раз?  
\- Заглядывал как-то, - признался Рэдрик.  
\- Поразительно. Множество магов отдали бы глаз, чтобы вторым взглянуть на это место, а ты, значит, «заглядывал как-то»!   
\- Какая разница, - перебил Варрик, который до того молчал, потому что проверял, цела ли его драгоценная Бьянка. – Если я правильно понимаю, то нам надо в одно из этих светящихся окошек. Вопрос в том – какое. Верно?  
\- Совершенно верно, - Морриган скривила губы. – Вопрос сформулирован отменно. Нам нужно найти нужный элювиан.   
\- Вы это можете? – спросил Рэдрик.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Кассандра что-то пробормотала под нос о магах, их надеждах и путях, которыми ходят только ведьмы. Морриган сделала вид, что не слышала.   
\- Не спешите предаваться отчаянию, - сказала она. – Я поведу вас.   
\- Ну да, теперь я полностью спокоен и благостен, - проворчал Варрик, и Кассандра положила руку в латной перчатке ему на плечо.  
Но другого плана действий все равно ни у кого не было. Все потянулись следом за Морриган. Так начался самый утомительный пеший поход в жизни Рэдрика Тревельяна.   
Очень скоро они потеряли счет времени. Никто не взялся бы сказать, сколько часов прошло с того мига, как они прыгнули в элювиан в храме Митал. Они пытались разговаривать, но беседа не клеилась. Пытались даже петь, чтобы подбодрить друг друга, но песни затихали, обрывались, превращались в неразборчивое бормотание. То ли отряд слишком вымотался за этот день, то ли сам воздух Перекрестка поглощал громкие звуки. Варрик начал рассказывать одну из своих баек, но в конце концов сдался и он, махнул рукой и замолчал. Они шли и шли, и вокруг были одинаковые на вид зеркала. Морриган как-то их различала, потому что возле каждого работающего элювиана говорила: не тот. Не тот, не тот, снова не тот… Иногда на развилке тропинок она велела им ждать, превращалась в птицу и улетала на разведку. Потом возвращалась, они двигались дальше, и конца этому не было.  
\- Честно говоря, - сказал Варрик во время одной из таких передышек, - мне уже хочется шагнуть в любое из этих зеркал, лишь бы не видеть этого проклятого места.  
\- Не советую, - отозвался Дориан, который перевязывал руку Кассандре - в храме ее зацепил красный храмовник, к счастью, легко. – Лично мне совсем не улыбается оказаться в неизвестном месте, населенном неизвестными чудовищами. Или в пустоте, в которой нет даже воздуха, чтобы наполнить легкие. Создатели таких вещиц любят пошутить.  
Варрик поспешно отступил от светящегося элювиана.   
\- Если мы вернемся, - продолжил он после паузы, - напишу книгу о том, как одинокий путник попадает в место, полное дверей, и каждая дверь ведет в другой мир. А он все не может и не может найти нужную. С руками расхватают…  
\- Напиши лучше продолжение «Мечов и щитов», - сказала Кассандра. Она сидела прямо на земле, как можно дальше от зеркал.   
\- Э, нет, Искательница. Ту книгу я написал из уважения к Инквизитору и из-за твоей горячей любви к моему слогу. И хватит. Но если ты хорошо попросишь, за одной из дверей путника будет ждать любовь всей его жизни.  
\- О, - сказала Кассандра, и глаза у нее затуманились. Дориан завязал последний узел.   
Сверху на землю опустилась ворона и превратилась в Морриган. Она тяжело дышала и даже в человеческом облике напоминала взъерошенную птицу. А растрепанные волосы превратились в прекрасное воронье гнездо.  
\- Вы нашли дорогу? – спросил Рэдрик.  
\- Знаки туманны. Я устала. Нужно передохнуть.  
После этих слов в отряде предсказуемо поселилось уныние. Варрик сел, оперся спиной о погасшее зеркало и принялся пересобирать арбалет – должно быть, ему просто хотелось занять руки. Иногда он косился на Кассандру, которая растянулась на земле и закрыла глаза. Морриган, спокойная, но бледная, расчесывала волосы. Рэдрик сел на траву и скрестил ноги.  
\- Amatus, - шепнул ему подошедший Дориан.  
\- М-м?  
\- Кажется, наступает тот момент, когда в книгах герои впадают в черное отчаяние, но потом их кто-нибудь спасает. Но мы не в книге, поэтому я бы не рассчитывал на чудесное спасение…   
\- Умеешь ты приободрить.  
\- Бодриться в нашем положении немного поздно, не находишь? Как раз время для черного отчаяния. Но я хотел сказать… по крайней мере, я рад, что нахожусь с тобой по одну сторону этого зеркала, а не по разные, как путник со своей любовью в книжке Варрика.  
Он сел рядом и прислонился затылком к плечу Рэдрика. Тот обнял его за плечи. Повисла напряженная, тяжелая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом дыхания и легким странным потрескиванием, которое издавали активные элювианы.   
\- Нет, так дело не пойдет! – рассердился вдруг Рэдрик. – Ну да, мы заблудились. Но не помирать же из-за этого!  
\- Я продолжу поиски, как только смогу, Инквизитор, - пообещала Морриган. – До тех пор мы ничего сделать не можем.  
\- Уверены?   
\- Мы не заблудились в лесу, чтобы разводить костры или кричать «ау».  
\- А почему бы нет? – вмешался Варрик. – Если сюда пришли мы, почему бы не прийти еще кому-то? Местечко, конечно, не из проходных, но шансы все равно есть. Ау-у-у-у-у!  
\- Поберегите легкие, уважаемый гном, - фыркнула Морриган. – Сюда может никто не заглядывать тысячелетиями.   
\- Мы же заглянули, - Кассандра села и кивнула Варрику. От их слаженного вопля дрогнули рамы ближайших зеркал.   
\- Если угодно срывать глотки – дело ваше, - холодно сказала Морриган. – Но с болью головной мне будет труднее путь прокладывать потом.  
Дориан и Рэдрик переглянулись.   
\- Пока дышу – надеюсь, - шепнул Дориан. – Dum spiro, spero… Хором?  
\- Ау-у-у-у-у-у! – заорали они на четыре голоса. И сами не поверили, когда издалека, из молочно-белого тумана раздалось:  
\- Эге-ге-гей!   
\- Вы же это слышали? – выдохнул Варрик. Все вскочили на ноги, доспехи Кассандры лязгнули. Рэдрик приложил руки рупором ко рту и завопил во всю мощь легких:  
\- Ау-у-у-у-у!  
\- Ау-у-у-у-у! – донеслось из тумана. На сей раз показалось, что кричавший стал немного ближе. Точнее, кричавшая.  
\- Провалиться бы мне! – воскликнул Дориан и схватил Рэдрика за руку. – Я узнаю голос!  
\- Идем! – велел Рэдрик, и никто не подумал возражать, даже Морриган.  
Они перекликались еще несколько минут, и наконец в тумане появился неясный силуэт, и вскоре навстречу заблудившимся путникам вышла Гвендолен Тревельян. К ее поясу была привязана бечевка, которая уходила в туманную даль позади. На навершии посоха, возвышавшегося над широкими полями шляпы, горел огонек, и тонкий красный луч уходил в ту же сторону, что и бечевка.   
\- Гвен! – воскликнул Рэдрик и поспешил обнять сестру, чтобы убедиться, что это не мираж. – Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
\- Спасаю твою шкуру, конечно, - ответила Гвендолен и неожиданно крепко обняла брата, так что он сдавленно охнул. – Ох, Рэд…   
\- Как же ты узнала, что я здесь окажусь?!  
\- Меня больше интересует, - сказала Морриган, - как леди Тревельян узнала об этом месте и сумела активировать элювиан Скайхолда.   
Гвен поцеловала брата в щеку и отстранилась.  
\- Конечно, - медленно проговорила она, глядя на Морриган, - в Скайхолде можно ничтожно мало узнать об этом месте… если не прибегать к вашей помощи. Но вы ведь расскажете мне больше, когда мы вернемся, верно?  
\- Рассчитываете получить знания в благодарность за спасение? – Морриган усмехнулась. – А если я откажусь?  
\- Я не проверяла, но поговаривают, что те, кто не может найти отсюда выход, считают смерть намного, намного более приятной участью.   
Это походило на примитивный шантаж, и Рэдрик ждал, что Морриган расхохочется в лицо его сестре. Однако ничего подобного не произошло. Глаза Морриган вдруг округлились, губы приоткрылись. Гвен усмехнулась. Рэдрик и не думал, что его сестра может улыбаться так мерзко - если бы на Перекрестке было обычное зеркало, оно бы от такой улыбки треснуло.  
\- Конечно, леди Тревельян, - медленно и осторожно подбирая слова, сказала Морриган. – Я возьмусь за ваше обучение сразу же по возвращении.  
\- Прекрасно. Идем.  
\- Да что за бред! – не выдержал Рэдрик. – Как будто бы ты нас тут бросила, если бы Морриган отказалась тебя учить!  
Спорщицы отвели глаза друг от друга и посмотрели на Рэдрика. «Вот ведьма!» - подумал он, слегка попятившись и даже в мыслях не уточняя, кого имеет в виду.   
\- На наше счастье, она согласилась, - сказала Гвен. – Пойдем. Ужин стынет.


	10. 9. Об открытиях, заговорах и одной пропаже

Дориан читал в постели. Библиотека Скайхолда редко его радовала, когда требовались серьезные книги по магии, но в ней можно было найти неплохую беллетристику: книги Варрика, например, или "Путевые заметки" брата Дженитиви. За последними Дориан и коротал время в вынужденном одиночестве, потому что милорд Инквизитор изволил уехать в Свистящие Пустоши и там добивать остатки венатори. Без него, Дориана, между прочим. Как будто его слова об отъезде в Тевинтер означали...  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Да-да? – отозвался Дориан как можно спокойнее. Вспыхнувшей было надежде он не дал ни одного шанса проявить себя.   
Дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появилась Гвендолен со свечой в руке.  
\- Извини, что так поздно.  
\- Гвендолен?.. – Дориан быстро подтянул одеяло повыше. – Что ты здесь делаешь?! Кхм… Ты уверена, что командир Каллен правильно поймет, если ты будешь по ночам бегать к другому мужчине? Который, к слову, не одет.  
\- Каллен все понимает исключительно правильно, мне бы так, - Гвендолен вздохнула. – Я больше опасаюсь гнева Рэдрика.   
\- Твой брат, - Дориан улыбнулся и пригладил усы, - слишком хорошо знаком с моими предпочтениями, чтобы заподозрить что-то противоестественное между нами.  
С теми, которые касались черничного мороженого, по крайней мере.  
\- Мой брат, - в тон ответила Гвендолен, - прекрасно знаком и с моими предпочтениями. И если он узнает, о чем я собираюсь с вами поговорить, бури не миновать.   
\- «С нами» - это с кем?  
\- С тобой и магистром Алексиусом. Поэтому будь добр, надень все-таки штаны. В темницах холодно. 

В темницах и правда было холодно, и Дориан подумал, что красота требует жертв, конечно, но ферелденцы не так уж ошибаются, когда надевают свои кошмарные меховые штаны, шерстяные рубахи и толстые куртки. Невольно он представил, как Алексиус, который не отличался крепким здоровьем, живет в холоде и сырости, и с досадой прикусил губу. Он так и не поговорил с магистром с глазу на глаз. То уезжал с Рэдриком, то налаживал личную жизнь с ним же, то искал истинное имя Корифея, а то звезды не так вставали... Дориан несколько раз заходил в лабораторию, где Алексиус и Гвендолен ставили опыты, а потом перестал появляться и там. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ученичество у Алексиуса – прошлое, отрезанный ломоть. Стоило смотреть в будущее без сожалений, иначе можно было провести всю жизнь в бесплодных терзаниях. Феликс мог бы свести их снова, но Феликса больше не было. Но теперь, когда Дориан следом за Гвендолен спускался вниз по лестнице, его уколола совесть. Немного проще стало, когда он увидел за решеткой нормальную кровать, стол, лампы, все для работы. Однако тут же совесть подсказала, что он сам должен был озаботиться условиями жизни бывшего учителя.  
Да, для Дориана Алексиус был бывшим учителем, а для Гвендолен – настоящим. Младшие ученики всегда делали для учителей работу по дому, так что Гвендолен и должна была заниматься всякими кроватями и лампами.  
Да, Гвендолен была раньше советницей Инквизиции, а ему, тевинтерцу, приходилось доказывать каждый день, что он достоин доверия.  
Совесть это ничуть не успокаивало. Если честно, Дориан даже не задумался, что может что-нибудь сделать.  
Походило, что Алексиус тоже не ждал визита. Он парил ноги в тазу – значит, Гвендолен удалось добиться, чтобы ему носили горячую воду. При виде учеников Алексиус быстро скинул закованными руками подол мантии вниз, вода выплеснулась из таза маленькой волной.  
\- Гвендолен? Мы же… – удивленно каркнул он и закашлялся. – Дориан?.. Что такое?  
Дориан развел руками – он сам понятия не имел, о чем пойдет речь. Гвендолен присела у решетки, поставив свечу на пол.   
\- Я сегодня без ключа, - сказала она на тевене с жутким марчанским акцентом. – Придется пихать бумаги сквозь решетку.   
На поясе у нее и правда висела пухлая сумка, набитая свитками до отказа.   
\- А нельзя было обставить все это с меньшей таинственностью? – спросил Дориан. – Можешь считать меня ретроградом и консерватором, но твоя теплая и сухая лаборатория подходит для беседы намного больше.  
\- Мне не хочется привлекать сегодня Лизетту. Надеюсь, стража не сразу поднимет тревогу. Если что, Дориан, скажешь, что тебе очень надо было обсудить с магистром личные дела. Очень личные.   
\- Это что, заговор?..  
\- Дориан, - сказал Алексиус, - не говори ерунды и дай Гвендолен высказаться. В чем дело, девочка?   
Гвендолен вздохнула, взъерошила волосы и долго молчала, сгорбившись и глядя на свечу.  
\- Ну? – не выдержал Дориан. – Если ты не можешь подобрать слова, скажи на родном языке!  
\- Морриган в последние дни много рассказывала мне об элювианах и Перекрестке, - начала Гвендолен, упорно отказываясь переходить с тевене на родную речь. – Очень много. Не представляю, почему она так расщедрилась. Я и не ожидала, что она собрала столько информации об этом месте – до меня раньше даже слабых отголосков не долетало.  
Душе Дориана в этот вечер суждено было быть исколотой – на этот раз его уколола зависть. Перекресток был загадкой. Одной из тех, на которые человек может потратить всю жизнь – и не отгадать. И когда кому-то подносят такие знания на блюдечке, остальным остается кусать локти. Гвендолен была очень везучей, только сама этого, кажется, не осознавала.   
\- Меня поразило то, как Перекресток похож на Тень, - продолжила Гвендолен и стала доставать из сумки свитки. – С поправкой на материальность, конечно. Хотя после того как мой брат умудрился войти в Тень во плоти, мы уже не можем рассматривать ее как иллюзорное место, построенное духами, как пишут в большинстве трудов. Так что расхождение становится еще меньше. Так вот, после изучения элювианов я пришла к выводу, что Перекресток и Тень работают по одному принципу, только Тень куда масштабнее. Элювианы Перекрестка соединяют разные места в нашем мире, в то время как Тень…  
Она снова замолчала, и Дориан поторопил ее, хотя уже догадывался, что она скажет.  
\- Ну? Не тяни нага за... хвост.  
\- Тень – это Перекресток, соединяющий разные миры. Вернее, пространство вероятностей нашего мира.   
\- Девочка, такие заявления нужно подкреплять очень, очень серьезными доказательствами, - быстро сказал Алексиус.  
\- Откуда ты вообще взяла эту идею про разные миры? – поддержал Дориан. – Не боишься, что Церковь сожжет тебя за ересь?  
\- Тогда стану второй Андрасте, - бледно улыбнулась Гвендолен. – Но мне странно слышать вопрос «откуда» от тебя. Ведь ты как раз побывал в другом мире.  
\- Рэдклиф, ты хочешь сказать? Извини, но верится с трудом. Заклинание магистра должно было переместить нас во времени, а не выбросить в какой-то другой мир! Я его обращал, в конце концов, и знаю формулу!  
\- А про связь времени с пространством забыл? Формулу он знает, скажите, пожалуйста, - Алексиус нахмурился, и Дориану вдруг показалось, что учитель сейчас начнет распекать его, как раньше. А то и заставит делать конспект какого-нибудь занудного труда.  
\- Дориан, - Гвендолен все доставала и доставала свитки, как будто ее сумка была бездонной, -то, что произошло в замке Рэдклиф, больше нечем объяснить. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Никогда. Вы его не меняли. И не «отменяли» - дыхание Создателя, кто вообще додумался до такого бреда?! Заклинание учителя, скорректированное твоим собственным, забросило вас с Рэдриком в Тень, потому что Завеса истончилась из-за Бреши. Но суммарный импульс получившегося заклинания был таков, что вас сразу же выбросило из Тени в другом микросостоянии нашего мира. Все же у вас двоих очень большая магическая сила.  
\- Я польщен, - пробормотал Дориан в усы и почувствовал сильное желание сесть. Что и сделал, махнув рукой на сырость и грязь тюремного пола.   
\- Вас выбросило в другое микросостояние со сдвигом по времени. В этом варианте развития событий победил Корифей. Отсюда все те ужасы, о ты говорил: демоны, красный лириум, растущий из живых существ…  
\- Растущий из живых существ? – переспросил Алексиус. – Даже так?..  
\- Вам ли спрашивать!.. – начал Дориан и осекся. - Ах да. Вы этого не видели.  
\- Конечно, - хмыкнул Алексиус. – Все, что я видел: вы с Инквизитором исчезли, а потом появились через несколько секунд. И даже потом на суде не зачитали, что такого я натворил в будущем - условном будущем, девочка, и не думай, что я не вижу твою гримасу. Было бы любопытно послушать.   
\- Я совсем забыл, - медленно сказал Дориан и для верности оперся о пол еще и рукой, - что вы даже не представляете, через что мы там прошли тогда. Что мы видели.   
С легким ужасом Дориан понял, что до сих пор магистр казался ему еще одним участником их с Рэдриком вынужденного путешествия во времени. Или уже не во времени?.. Между мирами?! И хотя все говорило, что Алексиус в камере и Алексиус, которого они видели в замке Рэдклиф, - не один и тот же человек, и их разделяет по меньшей мере год, Дориан до сих пор не мог избавиться от мысли, что его учитель способен был устроить конец света. Не то чтобы он сомневался в талантах Алексиуса...  
\- Если смотреть беспристрастно, - сказала Гвендолен, словно подслушав его мысли, - магистра осудили в том числе за мыслепреступления. В обвинении звучало только отступничество и покушение на убийство, но первое после Конклава смешно, а второе для Рэда дело привычное, его постоянно хочет кто-нибудь убить. Но подозреваю, что на суде он был под впечатлением от увиденного в Рэдклифе. А ведь не факт, что в нашем состоянии мира вы бы допустили, чтобы все сложилось так страшно, магистр. Состояний очень много. Очень. Если и существует какой-то предел, я не могу его вычислить.  
\- Да плевать на предел! – закричал Дориан, у которого сердце заколотилось гулко и быстро. – Почему вы не защищались на суде?!  
\- И как бы это выглядело? – Алексиус усмехнулся. – «Это не я»? Кто бы мне поверил? Да и сейчас мало кто поверит. Кроме того… я ведь и правда пытался уничтожить Рэдрика Тревельяна. Его одного, не весь мир, но определенно пытался. Я не знал тогда, что Тревельяны такие… двужильные.  
Гвендолен ухмыльнулась.  
\- Да и во время суда мне было все равно, - жестко прибавил Алексиус. – Феликс умер, и собственная судьба меня мало волновала.   
Дориан потер лицо ладонями и тут же отдернул руки – правая ладонь безнадежно перепачкалась в тюремной грязи.  
\- Просто из рук вон, - слегка дрожащим голосом заявил он. – Я думал… сам не знаю, что я думал. Союз с венатори! Торжество Корифея! Я видел собственными глазами кошмары Рэдклифа, мне в голову не пришло, что это... всего одно из микросостояний!  
Гвендолен поймала его чистую руку и пожала. Дориан вздохнул.  
\- Я был слеп.   
\- Не огорчайся. Без знаний о Перекрестке, о Тени, о поведении стрелы времени там ты не мог прийти к тем же выводам, что и я. Я сама до сих пор не верю. Сижу, говорю с вами – и не верю. Но расчеты-то вот они…  
Дориан взял один из листков, испещренных формулами, рисунками и пояснениями с кучей сокращений и пометок на полях. Пробежав по нему взглядом, Дориан быстро понял, что ему потребуются недели, чтобы полностью понять суть написанного. Да, Гвендолен с магистром далеко продвинулись... «Функционал... - прочел он, пытаясь разобраться хотя бы в выводах. - Ай да девчонка!» У мысли было странное послевкусие: как будто она не принадлежала ему и была подсказана неизвестно кем, невероятно далеким и незнакомым. От этих разговоров о множественности миров голова кругом!  
\- Расчеты расчетами, - Дориан отложил листки, - но никто не отнесется к ним серьезно без доказательств.   
\- Об этом я и хочу поговорить. Если мои расчеты верны, то эффект Рэдклифа можно повторить. Проникнуть в другое микросостояние мира еще раз.  
\- Ты серьезно?..  
\- Нет, шутки шучу!   
Дориан старался ничем не походить на венатори. Не смотреть на рабов как на сосуды с жертвенной кровью, не трястись над продолжением рода и святостью брака, не носить дурацкие рогатые колпаки. И, вишанте каффас, не практиковать опасную магию из любопытства!   
Но это не значило, что тайны такой магии не привлекали его. Неразгаданные загадки, скрытые законы Вселенной притягивали Дориана, как святыня - паломников. Вот и сейчас от слов Гвендолен у него похолодели ладони и екнуло сердце. Попасть в другой мир... Дориан испугался, оказавшись с Инквизитором в Тени, но он ни за что не поменялся бы местами с кем-то, кто тогда остался в Скайхолде. И теперь искушение было огромным. И даже страх перед опасностью не мог его заглушить. А ведь риск был велик, даже если Гвендолен не ошиблась...Впрочем, Дориан не думал, что она ошиблась. Он видел ее в деле и понял, что Гвендолен создана для магии времени, как Варрик - для написания романов, Сэра - для проказ и розыгрышей, а Рэдрик - для наведения порядка в хаосе. И для того, чтобы разбить ему, Дориану, сердце. Кстати...  
\- Рэдрик нас убьет, если узнает. Медленно. Мучительно.   
\- Об этом я предупреждала. Но я же обещала ему найти источник средств – вот он! Золото - везде золото. А украсть у Корифея уж точно не грешно. Совесть меня не будет мучить.  
\- Гвендолен, - вкрадчиво сказал Дориан, - только не пытайся меня убедить, что делаешь все это ради денег. Тебе же любопытно. Тебе до ужаса хочется сунуть нос в другой мир и посмотреть, что там.   
\- И это тоже.  
\- «Тоже»?  
Гвендолен отвернулась. В синеватом свете ламп они с магистром походили на дивную парочку восставших мертвецов.   
\- Мне нужно сделать хоть что-нибудь для Инквизиции, понимаешь? Что-то полезное. Настоящее. Доказать, что не зря мы тут тратили лириум, время, деньги! Показать, что я не зря небо копчу. Понимаешь?  
Дориан понимал. Настолько хорошо, что Гвендолен удивилась бы глубине его понимания, если бы знала. Не так давно что-то подобное он рассказывал Рэдрику про Тевинтер, в котором тоже предстояло сделать что-нибудь настоящее. Такое, ради чего можно будет уехать, хотя от одной мысли об этом у Дориана что-то съеживалось и проворачивалось внутри.   
\- И ты решила доказать свою полезность золотом? – спросил он, приподняв бровь. – Серьезно? Ты совершила грандиозное открытие, а хочешь, чтобы тебя похвалили за мешок краденых денег?! У вас в Марке все такие прагматичные? Или в тебе говорят воспоминания детства? Рэдрик рассказывал, что в детстве вы на пару таскали сладости из буфета…  
Гвендолен вздохнула.  
\- Грандиозность открытия мне еще доказывать и доказывать – и то, если мы победим, а иначе все теряет смысл. А пользу мешка денег магическим образом понимают все и сразу. Очень весомый аргумент.  
\- Для кого? – тихо спросил Дориан. Она не ответила, но он знал и так. Давно ему не хотелось стукнуть Рэдрика по лбу, чтобы стимулировать некоторые мыслительные процессы. Теперь желание вернулось.  
\- В любом случае, - сказал Алексиус, - для создания заклинания такой силы нам снова потребуется быть возле истончившейся до предела Завесы. Здесь, в Скайхолде можно даже не браться – об этом я могу сказать, еще не смотря расчеты.  
\- В этом и печаль, - Гвендолен кивнула. – По моим прикидкам оптимальное место для проведения опыта – под Брешью, где проходил Конклав. Но как туда добраться всем нам…  
\- Вы очень вовремя задались этим вопросом, - раздался голос от лестницы. Дориан быстро обернулся, Гвендолен шарахнулась и случайно заехала ему локтем под ребра – нарочно ей бы ни за что не удалось проделать это так ловко и больно.   
По лестнице спускалась Лелиана собственной персоной. Дориан, разогнувшись, увидел, как покачиваются ее бедра и подумал, что так покачивается на хвосте змея, прежде чем атаковать. Позади Лелианы выступала Лизетта, мрачная, как всегда.   
\- Итак, - сказала Лелиана, - вы задумали отправиться к Храму Священного Праха. Перед этим освободив Гериона Алексиуса. И все это вы решили обсудить, можно сказать, открыто, наивно решив, что только вы здесь знаете несколько языков. Это самый нелепый заговор на моей памяти, если не считать план барона Монфора, который думал, что если записывать слова зеркально, их не прочтут.  
-Это не заговор, - возразила побледневшая Гвендолен. – Мы не затевали ничего, способного причинить вред Инквизиции.   
\- Разве? Вы планировали за спиной у Инквизитора освободить осужденного им преступника, вывезти его из замка и провести эксперимент, на который не получили согласия. Разве это не походит на заговор?  
-Нет, потому что конечной целью является помощь Инквизиции.  
\- Кунари тоже считают, что помогают миру спастись от хаоса, но почему-то их методы вызывают резкую критику. Причем они строят свои планы куда умнее и так глупо не попадаются. Вам стоило брать у Морриган уроки не только магии, но и интриг – она смогла выжить в Игре, а для бывшей болотной ведьмы это неплохое достижение.   
\- Никто здесь не может переиграть вас, Лелиана. Поэтому бесполезно было обращаться к кому-то еще.  
\- Может, стоило тогда обратиться ко мне? – Лелиана усмехнулась, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Гвендолен. – Такой простой вариант не приходил вам в голову?  
\- Вы несколько раз поминали наш немощный интеллект, - заявил Дориан, - но даже его хватает, чтобы понять: вы последний человек, к которому стоит соваться для освобождения Гериона Алексиуса.  
\- Почему? – Лелиана улыбнулась. – Потому что в будущем, которое вы увидели, по его приказу меня истязали? Кажется, леди Тревельян доступно объяснила, что я не могу помнить этих приказов, как и магистр не помнит того, что их отдавал.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - Гвендолен пожала плечами. – Не поэтому. Просто вы тайный канцлер моего брата. Просто вы преданы делу. Просто у меня нет минимальных гарантий и никаких доказательств, кроме расчетов, которые ваш блестящий ум понять не сможет. Их построение от вас так же далеко, как от меня – плетение интриг. И что? Мне следовало прийти и сказать: Лелиана, помогите мне вывезти из замка Гериона Алексиуса, чтобы я могла доказать свою правоту?  
\- Да.  
\- Что, следовало?..  
\- Да, - повторила Лелиана, - я помогу вам вывезти магистра Алексиуса из замка, хотя меньше всего меня интересуют ваши амбиции. Не сидите на холодном, женщине это вредно.  
\- Почему? – тихо спросила Гвендолен и поднялась на ноги. На штанах у нее осталось темное пятно, которое она неловко попыталась отряхнуть. – Почему вы мне помогаете?  
\- Почему? Возможно, потому что я канцлер Инквизиции, а не вашего брата. Потому что я действую ради нашей победы. А может, потому что леди Тревельян полчаса назад взяла авварского боевого нага из конюшни и отправилась в сторону бывшего Убежища. Вы отвратительный конспиратор, Гвендолен. Никогда не пытайтесь участвовать в Игре, вас сожрут с костями.  
\- Да я и не собиралась, - пробормотала Гвендолен.  
\- Хотя отдаю должное – повзрослеть вы сумели.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Нет, пока еще вам рано принимать эту похвалу на свой счет. Лизетта, отворите дверь и снимите с Гериона Алексиуса наручники. Магистр, не пытайтесь делать глупости. Ради вашего блага.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, сестра Соловей. Я нахожусь в обществе единственных людей, чье мнение мне еще небезразлично, - Алексиус поднялся. Впечатление от его речи немного портило то, что он стоял в медном тазу с водой. – Я не собираюсь совершать ни убийства… ни самоубийства. Надеюсь.  
\- Гвендолен, - вкрадчиво сказал Дориан, пока Лизетта гремела ключами, - ты не хочешь ничего объяснить?  
\- Чем меньше я буду объяснять, тем лучше, - отрезала Гвендолен, поднимая свечу. Дориан только теперь заметил, что лицо у нее осунулось, а глаза красные от недосыпа. Наверное, от недосыпа. – Нет, я не хочу ничего объяснить, потому что могу только еще больше все запутать.   
\- Если уж вы запутались, - сказала вдруг Лизетта, которая возилась с замком наручников, - что об остальных говорить! Сами знаете, леди, я вам никогда препятствий не чинила, если под надзором вас держала, так потому что исполняла долг храмовника…  
\- Я знаю, Лизетта.  
\- И раз уж теперь я вас передаю сестре Соловей на попечение, хотела спросить напоследок, а то так и буду мучиться… Леди Тревельян, зачем вы кольцо милорда взяли?  
\- Кольцо милорда?.. Рэдрика? Я?! – Гвендолен остолбенела, глупо моргая.  
\- Так и не скажете? Я-то все это время мучилась, сказать или нет, вроде как дела ваши, семейные. А терпеть дальше не могу.   
\- Лизетта, - с милой улыбкой, от которой кровь в жилах стыла, спросила Лелиана, - что вы видели?  
Лизетта нахмурилась, закусила губу, потом неохотно призналась:  
\- На первых порах мне командир Каллен велел после опытов лабораторию проверять. А иногда так и вовсе бдеть возле дверей, потому что никто не знал, что этот тевинтерский маг вам решит сделать… Вот и в ночь накануне того опыта с кольцом я возле лаборатории осталась, в сосредоточении упражнялась со свечой. Может, углубилась слишком, а может, и задремала – всякое бывает во время бдений, что уж там… Только дверь открылась, и вы оттуда вышли, леди, а как вы заходили – не помню, хоть убейте меня. Вы палец к губам прижали и ушли, а рука у вас в кулак была зажата. Я значения этому не придала – мало ли, по какой надобности вы заходили, ваша комната, не мне с вас отчета требовать. А когда на следующий день заговорили, что кольцо пропало, я и вспомнила. Не могли это быть слуги, слуги умрут, а в вашей лаборатории и песчинку не передвинут, боятся. Вы его взяли, леди, больше некому. Зачем?  
\- Пока я не могу ответить вам, Лизетта, - медленно произнесла Гвендолен. – Но я обещаю, что все расскажу вам. Позже. Кто знает, быть может скоро.  
\- Быть может, - согласился вдруг Алексиус. Наручники подались, упали, и старый маг не удержался, охнул, посмотрел на свои руки, странно худые, в ссадинах и пятнах после оков. – Быть может, вы войдете в летописи, Лизетта. За вашу внимательность. Кажется, вы нашли точку выхода. Может, мне уже не представится случай объяснить, что я имею в виду, но леди Тревельян сумеет.  
\- Не знаю я никаких точек, - буркнула Лизетта. – И все это мне не по душе. Но если сестра Соловей говорит, что так надо, я повинуюсь.   
\- Не представится случай? Magister, я теряю ход разговора, - напряженно сказала Гвендолен.   
\- Только сейчас? – удивился Дориан. – Я давно чувствую себя, как в приюте для безумцев.  
\- Довольно болтовни, - велела Лелиана. – Вам нужно уехать затемно. Так будет проще. Заберите свои бумаги.  
\- Одно хорошо, - заметил Дориан, помогая Гвендолен запихать свитки в сумку. – Можно теперь не таиться и говорить на общем наречии.  
\- Ты что, не любишь тевене?  
\- Обожаю. Поэтому мне больно слушать, что ты с ним делаешь.


	11. 10. Состояние мира в состоянии войны

На привалах они сверяли расчеты. Во время скачки на холодном ветру даже переговариваться было неудобно – ветер заталкивал слова обратно в глотку, даже обмен простыми фразами требовал усилий. Поэтому маги раскладывали бумаги у костерка, который разводил Дориан, когда останавливались передохнуть.  
Иногда они натыкались на следы - очень характерные, круглые, с четко различимыми короткими пальцами.   
\- Я и не знал, что в конюшнях Инквизиции есть наголопы, - заметил Дориан на очередном привале.   
\- Всего одна, - отозвалась Гвен. - Рэдрик их не любит. А эту прислали аввары из оплота Каменный Медведь в знак благодарности за помощь. Я давно хотела ее попросить себе, но так и не собралась.   
\- Зачем тебе авварский наг?  
\- Они умные, сильные и выносливые. И милые. И привязываются к хозяину, а никто больше не горел желанием забрать Снежинку себе.   
\- Снежинку? Прелесть какая.   
\- Между прочим, лучше скакуна, чтобы путешествовать в горах, не существует. У них вместо передних ног - руки, они могут хвататься за камни и пробираться по опасным тропинкам. Кто бы ни взял Снежинку из стойла, он знал, что делал.  
\- Гвендолен, - вкрадчиво сказал Дориан, - только не нужно делать из меня дурака. Я не глухой, и прекрасно слышал, как Лелиана упомянула леди Тревельян. Если хочешь хранить свои секреты - пожалуйста. Но вообще-то мы собираемся провести опасный эксперимент, и лучше бы нам всем видеть полную картину происходящего.   
\- Отстань от девочки, - сказал Алексиус. - Ее тайны на наш эксперимент не повлияют. Действуем по плану.   
Странно было видеть магистра без оков и с посохом – самым простым, не чета тому, который отобрали у него при аресте. Казалось, он сам не может привыкнуть к неожиданной свободе – самые обыденные жесты вроде того, чтобы взять ложку или развернуть свиток, получались неловкими и осторожными. Он постоянно разминал сухие старческие запястья, на которых выделялись две темные полосы, и Гвен отводила глаза, когда натыкалась взглядом на эти багровые следы. Стоило бы поговорить и вызнать у магистра, откуда он узнал, что ее секреты никак не повлияют на эксперимент - не в одном же доверии было дело, право слово, - но им и без того нужно было обсудить очень многое.  
Рассказывать о проделанной работе приходилось быстро – к счастью, Алексиус и Дориан были из тех немногочисленных людей, которым ничего не надо было разжевывать. Над практическими выкладками пришлось поломать голову – что-то приходилось пересчитывать на ходу. Больше всего головной боли доставляла поправка на перемещение в пространстве. Здесь пригодился уникальный опыт Дориана – в Рэдклифе они с Рэдриком исчезли в главном зале, а попали в подвалы, значит, вывести формулу для сдвига времени и пространства было возможно. К счастью, Гвен работала с Алексиусом давно, и они понимали друг друга с полуслова и не отвлекались на очевидное. Разум Гвен работал лихорадочно, иногда ей казалось, что в ее мозгу что-то гудит и щелкает, когда она вычисляет очередную переменную. Если бы кто-нибудь – маг, демон, сам Создатель – заглянул ей в голову, то увидел бы очень много формул, переплетающихся, перетекающих одна в другую, длинные колонки цифр и картинки магических пассов. Но ее это более чем устраивало. Потому что стоило только отвлечься, как на первый план тут же выбегала маленькая подлая мыслишка, уместная сейчас, как лютня в бане.   
Она не предупредила Каллена.   
Рэдрика, правда, Гвен тоже не предупредила, но здесь она знала, чего ждать. Ничего хорошего, если она провалится, вот что. Она уехала ночью, забрала с собой Дориана и магистра Алексиуса, собиралась ставить опыт с временем, да еще и около Бреши. Половины этого хватило бы, чтобы терпение Рэдрика лопнуло с грохотом. Обычный его гнев показался бы легким ветерком по сравнению с той бурей, которая обрушилась бы на головы всех причастных. Поэтому у Гвен был только один выход: вернуться к брату с победой и таким трофеем, который он уже не сможет не принять. И признает, наконец, что и от его непутевой сестры может быть толк. На этот риск Гвен пошла взвешенно и хладнокровно... если не считать того, что при одной мысли о гневе брата у нее подводило живот.  
Но Каллен...  
Лелиана обещала передать ему, что Гвен уехала. Знать бы еще, в каких выражениях. Если границы терпения своего брата Гвен изучила, как опытный лазутчик - расстановку войск противника, то где заканчивается терпение Каллена, она не знала. И не хотела проверять, Создатель упаси!  
«Что толку сейчас переживать, - подумала она, закусив губу. – Так. Так. Коэффициент отражения должен быть не больше трех десятых…»  
Она даже не замечала снега, летящего в лицо.  
Лишь когда они оказались возле храма Священного Праха, под перечеркнутым зеленым шрамом небом, Гвен осознала, что все происходит на самом деле. Она стояла на пороге открытия с зажатой в кулаке формулой, с посохом за спиной, чтобы ступить туда, куда ни одному исследователю до сих пор не удавалось проникнуть.  
\- Страшно? – шепнул Дориан, который стоял у нее за плечом.   
Гвен сглотнула, ее била крупная дрожь. Еще не поздно было все переиграть. Вернуться до приезда Рэдрика в Скайхолд - если он еще не приехал и не рвал и метал, не найдя в замке сестру. Сделать вид, что сидела в библиотеке и тихо работала. Попросить поддержки у Лелианы. Посадить магистра обратно в его камеру…  
\- Запись два ноль восемь сорок два, - сказала она в булавку с записывающим кристаллом, приколотую к ее воротнику. – Говорит Тревельян. Готовлюсь к переходу в другое микросостояние мира в области текущего макросостояния. Ассистируют магистр Герион Алексиус, альтус Дориан Павус. Время расчетное. Точка выхода – замок Рэдклиф. Ожидаемое время возвращения… тридцать минут.  
На тридцати минутах настоял Дориан. Вернее, сначала он настаивал на десяти, а Гвен хотела отправиться на час.   
\- Уверяю тебя, - отрезал Дориан, топорща оттаявшие усы, - ты не захочешь провести там ни одной лишней минуты. А я – тем более. Для первого раза более чем достаточно.  
Сошлись на получасе. Магистр Алексиус принял это время в расчеты.   
\- Через тридцать минут для нас должен будет открыться портал обратно. Портал динамический, завязан не на место, а на меня, так что перемещаться можно будет спокойно.   
\- Я бы не слишком надеялся на спокойствие, - сказал Дориан, нервно ломая пальцы.   
\- Приступаем, - скомандовала Гвен, ладони под кожей теплых перчаток стали влажными. – Отсчет. Десять… девять… восемь…  
Алексиус и Дориан подняли посохи и направили их в одну точку. Точка сходилась на груди Гвен.  
\- Семь… шесть… пять…  
У Алексиуса сверкали глаза в тени низко надвинутого капюшона. Дориан побледнел, но руки у него не дрожали.  
\- Четыре… три…  
«Каллен, не волнуйся за меня».  
\- Два… один…  
«Рэд, прости».  
\- Ноль! Поехали!  
Два луча ударили ей в грудь под ключицами, и пространство вокруг закрутилось и скаталось в шар. А потом развернулось. Когда свистопляска звезд и цветных пятен, как на картине взбесившегося художника, улеглась, перед Гвен оказалась каменная кладка где-то вдали.  
Нет.  
Не вдали.   
В вышине, потому что она лежала на спине.   
Кое-как она села и ощупала посох, на который приземлилась при падении. Посох был цел. Рядом, шипя сквозь зубы, поднимался Дориан, цепляясь за вывешенную на стену шпалеру со сценой охоты. Позади тихо кряхтел Алексиус.  
\- Создатель, у тебя получилось, - выдохнул Дориан. – Я помню это украшение – второго ловчего с таким тупым лицом выткать просто не могли…   
Гвен осмотрелась. Они появились в коридоре, по счастью, пустом, из которого вело несколько дверей. Окон не было, коридор освещался факелами на стенах, и что происходило снаружи, понять было невозможно.   
\- Еще непонятно, - шепотом сказала она, поднявшись на ноги и помогая встать учителю. – Если это Рэдклиф, то какой?.. Ты помнишь, где что находится? Куда нам надо?  
\- Я точно знаю, куда нам не надо, - отозвался Дориан, приобретая нормальный цвет лица. – Вон та дверь ведет в подземную тюрьму. И ты туда не хочешь. И если…   
Договорить он не успел. За той самой дверью, на которую он указал, послышались шаги. У Гвен бешено заколотилось сердце. В панике она дернула ближайшую дверь – к счастью, та оказалась незапертой и вела в какой-то заставленный пыльными ящиками чулан, - и втроем они поспешили укрыться внутри. Щель между рассохшимися досками давала немного света. Гвен казалось, что ее пульс и дыхание сотрясают сами стены, и любой может заметить ее здесь. По лбу сбежала капля пота.   
Хлопнула дверь, шаги стали громче – тяжелая поступь грузного существа. Гвен задержала дыхание и приникла глазом к щели.   
По коридору шел красный храмовник. Гвен ни разу не видела храмовников, отравленных красным лириумом, но слышала достаточно, чтобы сразу узнать его. Но ни один пересказ не передавал всей чудовищности этих существ – называть их людьми не поворачивался язык. По коридору шел закованный в латы монстр, на искаженном навеки лице с тяжелой челюстью и низким лбом горели алым глаза. Меч за его спиной был ростом с Гвен. Вокруг него клубилось облако – как любой маг, Гвен хорошо чувствовала ауру. Касаться ауры красного храмовника было все равно, что схватиться голой рукой за каминную решетку. А за собой он волочил за ногу труп, сквозь который прорастали красные кристаллы лириума. Труп ехал на спине, и Гвен подавила вскрик, когда узнала искривленные в мученической гримасе черты Фионы. Кто-то, должно быть, Дориан, положил ладонь на плечо Гвен и сжал.  
Следом за храмовником с его страшным грузом шел венатори в черном балахоне с капюшоном. По сравнению с красным чудовищем, он выглядел почти приятно.  
\- Осторожнее, осторожнее, - тонким голосом произнес он. – Это тебе не простая падаль. Хозяин хочет собрать с нее хороший урожай. Возьми-ка лучше на плечо.  
Храмовник уже прошел дальше, и Гвен его не видела, но слышала, как стукнули кристаллы лириума по его доспеху. Ее замутило. Уже скрылся из глаз венатори, уже стихли вдали шаги, а она все хватала беззвучно ртом воздух.  
«А Рэдрик видел все это, - мелькнула у нее мысль. – И он дрался потом и с этими монстрами, и с венатори… Но как? Как?..»  
\- Кажется, мы попали по назначению. Здесь так всегда? – спросила она сквозь зубы.   
Дориан не мог видеть то, что видела Гвен, но отозвался:  
\- Я же говорил: ты не хочешь в темницы. Но мы можем пересидеть здесь и подождать, пока не откроется портал обратно.   
Предложение было заманчивым. Пересидеть и тихонько вернуться обратно…  
Гвен представила, как не приносит брату ничего, кроме рассказа об ужасах Рэдклифа, и стиснула зубы.  
\- Идем дальше, - велела она, и толкнула дверь. На полу в коридоре не осталось никаких следов, но Гвен померещилось, что вдоль стен протянулась красная полоса – не то лириум, не то кровь. Она сжала кулаки и пошла вперед.  
Под водительством Дориана они преодолели еще несколько комнат, ни с кем не столкнувшись, и Гвен, немного придя в себя, запихала в карманы несколько попавшихся на пути мелких предметов. Она не уверена была, имеют ли они ценность, кроме научной. Она не была даже уверена, что ради научной ценности стоило все это ворошить.   
Кого она пыталась обмануть? Стоило, конечно.  
Один раз они переждали за углом, пока мимо пройдет венатори в сопровождении двух храмовников, не таких огромных, как тот, который тащил тело несчастной Фионы, но все же пугающих.   
\- Странно, - прошептал Дориан, когда враги скрылись, - я не помню, чтобы здесь расхаживали храмовники. Венатори было в достатке, а эта братия откуда?..  
\- Должно быть, Корифей получил всех, до кого дотянулся, - хриплым шепотом отозвался Алексиус.   
Гвен обернулась. Морщины на лице магистра стали глубже, он как будто постарел на десяток лет за пятнадцать минут, но покрытый полуседой щетиной подбородок был упрямо выставлен вперед. Гвен вдруг поняла, что Алексиус видел плоды собственных трудов. Пусть даже эта реальность была кривым зеркалом, но в этом зеркале показывали поступки ее учителя. И где-то в Рэдклифе сейчас сидел он сам. И, быть может, его умирающий от скверны сын. О, Создатель. Если с Гвен-2 они мило поболтали, то с Алексиусом-2 у нее не было никакого желания встречаться.  
Из-за двери впереди раздался стон. Гвен узнала этот голос. В последний раз она слышала его в Скайхолде. Она выхватила из-за спины посох и побежала на звук. Дориан попытался перехватить ее за плечи.  
\- Стой! Я помню, что это… Это…  
Гвен вырвалась и распахнула дверь.  
Это была пыточная, полная запаха крови, лириума, металла и еще чего-то, трудноопределимого, но мерзкого. Гвен снова замутило. Но палач, энтузиаст своего дела, притерпелся к этим запахам, и они не мешали ему в том, что он, наверное, считал трудом.   
Ему предстояло умереть на работе, как подлинному энтузиасту.   
Стоило ему повернуться на скрежет двери, как ноги его жертвы, подвешенной за запястья над столом в бурых пятнах, дернулись вверх, сжали шею мучителя и резко повернулись. Палач обмяк, не издав ни звука. Его жертва подняла голову. С морщинистого, пересеченного глубокими шрамами лица на Гвен смотрели холодные умные глаза Лелианы.  
\- Инквизитор Тревельян… - хрипло выдохнула она.   
Гвен инстинктивно дернулась, оглянулась через плечо, готовая к тому, что сейчас среди жутких стен раздастся громовой голос Рэдрика. Краем глаза она заметила, как рядом точно так же вздрогнул Дориан.   
\- Леди Инквизитор, - снова позвала Лелиана. – Это вы?..  
Дориан приглушенно выругался на тевене. Гвен застыла. На миг она оглохла и онемела – но все равно видела перед собой измученную Лелиану, чьи губы беззвучно шевелились.   
Энергия Бреши оказалась больше расчетной. Их занесло дальше, чем планировалось. Много дальше. В состояние реальности, которое она даже не представляла…  
"О, Создатель. Я не хочу этого. Не хочу. Я никогда не завидовала Рэду. Я никогда не претендовала на его место. Почему все так?.."  
\- Гвен! – донесся до нее полный тревоги голос Дориана. – Гвендолен!  
\- Это я, Лелиана, - как во сне сказала она, шагнула вперед, поднялась на стол и перерезала ремни на сухих, как пергамент, запястьях. – Это я.  
\- Я видела вашу смерть.  
\- Это все магия времени. Время и пространство. Слои реальности. Множество вариантов. Долго объяснять.  
\- Вы всегда так говорили, - Лелиана жутко, хрипло закашлялась, сплюнула кровь. – Всегда у вас были какие-то сложные соображения о природе времени, которые никто не мог понять… Но сейчас вы должны объяснить, что с вами делает он!  
Ее палец указывал на Алексиуса.   
\- Это не то, о чем вы подумали, сестра Соловей, - сказал Алексиус. И попятился. Грозная, страшная, даже после пыток смертельно опасная Лелиана шла к нему.  
\- Вы устроили все. Из-за вас мир рухнул. Из-за вас Корифей держит этот мир в кулаке. Вы…  
Гвен повисла у нее на плечах.  
\- Стойте! Стойте! Это не тот Герион Алексиус, которого вы знаете! Клянусь!  
Лелиана заметно дрожала в ее руках. Гвен готова была поклясться, что это не страх, не холод и не лихорадка, если не считать болезнью жажду убийства.   
\- Вы пропали у меня на глазах, - произнесла она с усилием. – Исчезли навсегда. А теперь возвращаетесь с двумя тевинтерскими магистрами за спиной и клянетесь, что я не так все понимаю! Вы хоть знаете, что мы пережили за этот год?! Вы знаете, что здесь было?  
\- Расскажите, Лелиана, - попросила Гвен, прикрыв глаза. – Расскажите мне.   
Остальные молчали. Плечи Лелианы в хватке Гвен обмякли. Гвен не опускала рук.  
\- Когда вы сгинули по вине Алексиуса, - сказала Лелиана, - разрывы больше некому было закрывать. Весь Тедас заполонили демоны. Корифей собрал целую армию, сотни, тысячи демонов. А кроме них – венатори и отравленные храмовники, монстры в облике людей. Мы держались, сколько могли. Инквизиция собирала под свои знамена всех, готовых сражаться, но это была уже агония. Сопротивление задавили. Земли стремительно пали перед Корифеем. Сначала сдался Орлей . Потом – Антива и Ферелден. Удивительно долго держался Тевинтер – та его часть, которая не пошла на сделку с венатори. Когда Инквизиции не стало, он еще боролся.   
\- Каллен? – сквозь зубы спросила Гвен, не открывая глаз.  
\- Погиб при штурме Денерима. Держался с горсткой бойцов до последнего.  
\- Жозефина?   
\- Ее взяли в плен, когда она пыталась вывезти семью в безопасное место. Больше я не получала о ней новостей.  
\- Кассандра? Варрик, Бык, Сэра?!  
\- Мертвы или в плену. Мадам де Фер исчезла. Уверена, она не сидит сложа руки, если еще жива.  
\- Мой брат?..  
\- Я не знаю вашего брата, леди Инквизитор.   
\- Гвендолен, - нервно позвал Дориан. – Время почти вышло. Приготовься.   
Лелиана повернула голову. Гвен открыла глаза и заставила себя посмотреть в ее искалеченное лицо.   
\- Что вы задумали, леди Инквизитор?  
"Я не хочу ничего задумывать. Я не хочу быть Инквизитором. Я хочу вернуться в Скайхолд, к Каллену, к своей лаборатории, к книгам и чертежам. Пусть Рэдрик ругается - не убьет же. Я никогда не просилась на его место. Я никогда не просила больше, чем могу поднять!"  
"Рэдрик тоже не просил, - сказал в мыслях Гвен чей-то холодный голос. - Он не просил, чтобы ему на руку посадили какую-то непонятную штуковину. Он не просил имени Вестника Андрасте. И титул Инквизитора тоже не просил. Он просто впрягся в этот воз и тянет, тянет его, надрывая жилы. Потому что он Тревельян. Потому что он твой брат".  
\- Идите без меня, - сказала Гвен, отступив на шаг и опираясь на страшный, заляпанный кровью стол. На нее снизошло поразительное, леденящее спокойствие. – Я остаюсь. Дориан, позаботься о учителе.  
\- Ты с ума сошла! – воскликнули хором маги.  
\- Ничуть. Это - настоящее. Не зря все сложилось именно так.  
\- Безумная! – воскликнул Дориан. – Что ты собираешься здесь делать?!  
\- То, что должна делать леди Инквизитор. Собирать войска. Защищать людей. Сопротивляться Корифею.   
\- И закрывать разрывы?! Как ты собираешься это делать, у тебя даже метки нет!   
\- Что?.. – спросила Лелиана, но ей не ответили.  
\- Солас изучал магию разрывов. Наверняка есть способ закрывать их без метки. Все возможно, если дать людям надежду… Рэдрик ведь не благодаря метке стал тем, кто он есть! Теперь я понимаю. Нужно дать им то, за что стоит сражаться, – и они будут сражаться.   
\- Дура! – заорал Дориан, схватил Гвен за плечи и крепко встряхнул, она охнула. – Твой брат уже сражается, чтобы у тебя был нормальный дом! Каллен носит медальон с твоим портретом – хотел срезать прядь волос, так у тебя, дуры, даже срезать нечего! Или тебе недостаточно вдохновлять их – надо обязательно весь мир?!  
\- Каллен? Носит портрет? – глупо переспросила Гвен. При мысли о Каллене ее решимость таяла, как снежинки над костром. Что-то подсказывало, что даже его терпение не выдержит, если она не вернется.  
\- Каллен?.. – эхом отозвалась Лелиана.   
\- Девочка, - сказал Алексиус, - отражений реальности великое множество. Ты не можешь спасти их все.  
\- Но могу спасти одно.  
\- Так спаси свое, которое еще можно спасти.  
\- С этим справляется Рэдрик.   
\- Помоги ему! – воскликнул Дориан.– Он не железный!  
\- От меня ему нет никакой пользы.   
\- Так сделай так, чтобы была! – рявкнул вдруг Алексиус. – Придумай, сообрази, найди средство принести пользу там, где еще не поздно! Легко геройски погибнуть с умирающим миром, а помочь выживающему не хочешь? Ты маг или безголовая сопливка?!   
\- Что вы можете знать…  
\- Что я могу знать? Я?! – Алексиус задрал подбородок. – И в самом деле, что я могу знать. Я не придумал, как победить Корифея, а всего лишь остался без семьи, без будущего и без свободы, но учил в тюрьме девчонку, которая готова подохнуть, потому что мир не оценил ее амбиций и брат заругается!  
\- Magister!..  
Воздух в комнате вдруг забурлил, вскипел и успокоился, в нем открылось серебристо мерцающее окно.  
«Я не пойду, - подумала Гвен. – Я должна… Должна…»  
\- Леди Тревельян, - обжег ее ухо шепот Лелианы, - там, откуда вы пришли, Корифей не захватил власть?  
\- Еще нет.  
Гвен хотела добавить: я исправлю все, что смогу. Я добьюсь победы или умру с вами. Но не успела. С неожиданной силой Лелиана схватила ее за шиворот и толкнула головой вперед в светящийся овал. Гвен не удержалась на ногах и пролетела сквозь портал. По рукам и коленям ударила жесткая холодная земля. Гвен обернулась. Алексиус и Дориан выскочили следом за ней, серебристое окно еще раз ярко вспыхнуло – и погасло. Проход закрылся. Гвен упала на живот и разрыдалась.


	12. 11. Сестра своего брата

Гвендолен Тревельян лежала на земле, уткнувшись лицом в колени Гериона Алексиуса и рыдала, всхлипывая и содрогаясь всем телом. Дориан сидел рядом на корточках и иногда касался ее плеча. Никто не говорил ни слова.  
Одежда Алексиуса промокла от слез, когда Гвендолен наконец села и прижала ладони к распухшему лицу.  
\- Она вытолкнула меня, - сказала она глухо. – Просто вышибла оттуда.  
\- И правильно сделала, - Дориан скрестил руки на груди. – Тебе нечего было там делать.  
Он ждал возражений, гнева, нового потока рыданий, но к его удивлению Гвендолен медленно кивнула, не отрывая рук от лица.  
\- Она была права. Вы все были правы. Что я могла сделать там в одиночку?.. Но сложно принять, что какой-то мир пришел в упадок, потому что ты не справилась.  
\- В том мире, где были мы, - сказал Дориан, - не справился Рэдрик. А где-то, наверное, другая ты ведешь Инквизицию в бой. А где-то Тревельяны вообще не у дел, и Инквизитором стал… допустим, эльф. Или гном...  
\- Или кунари, - закончила за него Гвендолен.  
\- Или кунари, - с сомнением сказал Дориан.  
\- Отражений множество, - сказал Алексиус. – Не нужно лезть судьбу других, пока не решена судьба твоего собственного.  
Гвендолен склонила голову.  
\- Спасибо за науку, учитель. Я постараюсь помочь брату. Но… что же делать, если я строю теории, а ему нужно что-то применимое на практике! Что, если я не справлюсь? Не сумею? Что мне делать, magister?  
\- Думать, - твердо сказал Алексиус. – Это уж ты умеешь. И я знаю, что у тебя получится.  
\- Знаете?..  
Гвендолен отняла ладони от лица. Алексиус отвел глаза.  
\- Вы это говорите не только потому, что я ваша ученица. В чем дело, учитель?  
\- Ни в чем, девочка. Делай, что должно, и не сомневайся. Я рад, что смог что-то дать тебе. С Феликсом и Дорианом у меня не получилось...  
\- Учитель, - хрипло начал Дориан, но Гвен перебила.  
\- Почему вы говорите так, словно прощаетесь? Вы что-то скрываете, разрази меня гром!  
Словно в ответ на эти слова земля вздрогнула, камни зашатались, как гнилые зубы в деснах. Гвендолен схватилась за Алексиуса, Дориан – за Гвендолен. Медленно и неотвратимо пласты земли поднимались в воздух, унося с собой руины Храма Священного Праха, а вместе с ними – троих человек, которые дрожали, прижимаясь друг к другу, и глядели в небо. В небе полыхали зеленые ядовитые огни, и чем выше поднимались руины, тем лучше трое магов видели Брешь. Она была открыта.  
\- Создатель милостивый, это же не мы? - пробормотала Гвендолен.  
Словно всего этого было мало, высоко над головами пролетел огромный дракон.  
\- Дракон Корифея! – воскликнул Дориан.  
Гвендолен поднялась на ноги. Камни больше не шевелились, и площадка зависла высоко в воздухе. Ни слова не говоря, Гвендолен побежала в сторону, куда полетел дракон.  
\- Куда ты? – крикнул Алексиус.  
\- Там должен быть мой брат! – крикнула она, не оборачиваясь.  
Она бежала так быстро, словно на самом деле сумела обуздать время и мчалась сквозь него. Дориан обогнал ее только на середине пути к руинам. Где-то позади кряхтел, торопясь, Алексиус. 

Рэдрик Тревельян устал. Весь в крови, слизи, демонической плазме он шаг за шагом поднимался по лестнице, отделявшей его от Корифея. Позади осталась изрубленная туша красного дракона и поверженные призраки. Еще один призрак несся сверху, подвывая. Рэдрик, почти не глядя, рассек его мечом пополам.  
Все случилось так быстро, что он еле успел сменить коня и снаряжение, вернувшись из Свистящих Пустошей. Проклятый Корифей внезапно нагрянул в Храм Священного Праха, и времени не осталось ни на что. Он даже не успел повидать сестру. Хотел позвать Дориана – но ему доложили, что Дориан уехал. А времени выяснять, куда он уехал – в Тевинтер? Как собирался? Сейчас?! – тоже не было, ни на что не было, ни на лишние мысли, ни на бесплодные сожаления…  
Справа рядом с Рэдриком шла верная Кассандра, ее доспех был сверху донизу забрызган кровью. Слева через ступеньку перелетал Варрик с верной Бьянкой, у которой уже заканчивались болты, и с бомбами на поясе. Никого пока не ранили – легкие царапины в счет не шли, но Рэдрик не ожидал, что им придется биться с Корифеем втроем. Если бы хотя бы вчетвером…  
Корифей уже ждал наверху. Тело Серого Стража он перекроил под себя и снова стал высоченным, исковерканным… отвратительным. Помня его любовь к выспренним словесам, Рэдрик ожидал длинной патетической речи о возвышении и божественной природе. Однако Корифей ударил сразу – должно быть, у него тоже выдался тяжелый день. Прыгая в сторону, под прикрытие остатков каменной арки, Рэдрик понял, что не успевает…  
Магический огонь почти достиг его - и растекся по поверхности прозрачного щита. Инстинктивно зажмурившийся Рэдрик открыл глаза и увидел Дориана. Дориана, невесть откуда взявшегося на другом конце площадки, гневного Дориана, размахивающего посохом, который горел алым и золотым. А за его спиной к своему удивлению и ужасу Рэдрик разглядел свою собственную сестру, которая, холодно прищурившись, целилась из своего посоха в спину Корифею.  
У них почти получилось. Молния, которую метнула Гвен, не долетела до Корифея всего на палец – и бессильно зашипела, столкнувшись с выставленным щитом. Корифей, не оборачиваясь, жутко, неестественно вывернул плечо – человеческий сустав не был рассчитан на подобное, – вытянул ставшую вдруг очень длинной руку и схватил Гвендолен за воротник. Никто не успел даже крикнуть. Арбалетный болт и огонь из посоха Дориана столкнулись с невидимой преградой.  
\- Инквизитор Тревельян, - низким, глубоким голосом произнес Корифей, - ты знаешь, что случается с теми, кто противится божественной воле?  
Он держал Гвен на весу, как нашкодившего щенка, за шиворот, ее ноги тщетно дергались в поисках опоры. Широко открытыми глазами она смотрела на брата. Ее посох прокатился по площадке и свалился в пропасть. Рэдрик стиснул зубы и крепче сжал руки на рукояти меча. Весь остальной мир перестал существовать. Впереди был его враг, которого следовало уничтожить, и его сестра, которую нужно было защитить. Рэдрик готовился ударить.  
Но его опередили.  
Из-за спины Корифея, из переставшего существовать мира, протянулся тонкий зеленый луч. Щит не задержал его – возможно, потому что не Корифей был мишенью. Луч ударил в Гвен, и она беззвучно исчезла. Пальцы Корифея держали пустоту. Он обернулся. За его спиной стоял, опираясь на посох, Герион Алексиус, и тяжело дышал. Корифей взмахнул рукой – Алексиуса смело в сторону и ударило о камень.  
Все это заняло секунды три.  
И тут откуда-то слева, из-за кучи битого камня вылетела – Рэдрик не поверил своим глазам – живая и здоровая Гвен в своей неизменной шляпе. Она замахнулась – в воздухе сверкнуло, и Корифея опутала тонкая переливающаяся зеленым цепь.  
\- Давай, Рэд! – крикнула она. – Давай!  
И Инквизитор Тревельян исполнил свое предназначение. Он открыл разрыв и вышвырнул Корифея в Тень, навсегда лишая его возможности стать богом.  
А потом все начало рушиться.

Когда стоящая над руинами пыль рассеялась и воздух очистился, первые лучи солнца осветили лежащую на земле Гвендолен, которая уткнулась лицом в колени неподвижному Гериону Алексиусу и рыдала. Рэдрик, слегка кренясь на правый бок, подошел, посмотрел, потом пощупал пульс на старческой руке и хмыкнул:  
\- Что ты убиваешься? Живой он, живой. Живучая сволочь…  
\- Живой?.. – Гвен села и наскоро убедилась в правоте брата.  
\- Отлежится.  
\- Создатель, я думала, что послала его на смерть. Он сам был уверен, что умрет. Какое... какое счастье!  
Гвендолен встала. Ветер шевелил ее короткие волосы, с которых слетела шляпа. Она улыбнулась.  
\- Рэд, как я рада тебя видеть!  
\- Гвен, - тихо сказал Рэдрик, - ради Создателя, что за хрень это была?  
У него в голове было тихо и пусто. Метка, которая последнее время болела и днем и ночью, успокоилась, зато все остальное тело ныло и требовало упасть прямо здесь и не шевелиться. Усталость обволакивала, как мягкое теплое одеяло. Даже сил повысить голос не было.  
\- Давай присядем, - предложила Гвен.  
Они сели на кучу битого камня. Рэдрик свесил руки между колен. Метка тускло светилась зеленым.  
\- Когда магистр Алексиус отправил меня в прошлое из рук Корифея…  
\- Это не с самого начала, - перебил Рэдрик. – Какого демона вы втроем тут делали?  
\- Спешили тебе на помощь.  
\- Вместе с Герионом Алексиусом. Которого я не велел выпускать без храмовника и с раскованными руками!  
\- Не ругайся. Он спас мне жизнь. И, возможно, благодаря ему мы спасли мир.  
\- Хм.  
\- Так вот. Он перенес меня в прошлое. В мою же лабораторию… Кстати, вот.  
Гвендолен сняла с большого пальца кольцо и вложила в ладонь Рэдрику.  
\- Что это? Погоди… То самое?!  
\- Да. Его взяли, конечно, не слуги. Лизетта видела, как я вынесла его из лаборатории, но она понятия не имела, что это была я из другого времени. Так что оно не пропало. Просто вместо замкнутого круга попало в петлю – как мы и думали.  
\- На кой ты его вообще взяла?  
\- Ну, во-первых, Лизетта видела меня с ним, значит, надо было взять. Во-вторых… во-вторых оно мне очень пригодилось. Когда становилось трудно, я смотрела на него. Это был как привет от тебя.  
Рэдрик прикрыл глаза. Вдалеке запела какая-то безумная птичка-оптимистка.  
\- Так. И что ты сделала потом?  
\- Собрала сумки, взяла припасы и отправилась в дорогу.  
\- Куда?  
\- По самым известным историческим местам Тедаса. По сути я делала то, чем раньше занимался Солас, – выходила в Тень в местах, хранящих память о прошлом. Но сомневаюсь, что Солас делал там замеры. как я...  
\- Монте-Кристо, – вспомнил Рэдрик бал в Халамширале и цепкую ручку Вдовы, схватившую его за рукав.  
\- В том числе Монте-Кристо. Между прочим, самая бездарная поездка – но пришлось отправиться и туда, раз уж вы засекли меня именно там. Ферелден, Орлей… Неварра. В Тевинтер я уже не поехала – опасно и времени не было. Потом я вернулась и принялась за расчеты.  
\- Вернулась?..  
\- Да. Как раз после того, как ты назначил советницей Морриган.  
\- Ты заслужила, - буркнул Рэдрик.  
\- Возможно. Из меня не лучшая советница, - Гвен кивнула. Рэдрик посмотрел на сестру с удивлением. – И тут в меня вцепилась Лелиана…  
\- Лелиана знала?!  
\- Она вычислила меня. Сопоставила отчеты своих шпионов и рассказы слуг в замке. И загнала меня в угол. От Лелианы бесполезно таиться, Рэд. Пришлось объяснить ей ситуацию – Лелиана все поняла в общих чертах и согласилась мне помочь.  
Рэдрик подумал, что должен устроить Лелиане разнос, пока она не стала Верховной Жрицей, а то потом как-то неловко будет.  
\- Так. Кто еще знал?  
\- Каллен, - призналась Гвен. – Он видел, как я встретила саму себя в ставке командования.  
\- Еще кто? Кассандра? Варрик? Бык?! Последняя поломойка на кухне?!  
\- Сначала никто, - быстро сказала Гвен. – После поняла Морриган, когда я вывела вас с Перекрестка. Тогда она взялась меня учить – иначе я бы не то что не смогла вас найти, а даже не сумела бы активировать элювиан. А потом учитель Алексиус. Я рассказала ему в последний момент, что нужно будет отправить меня в прошлое. Вот только я думала, что он погибнет. И честно призналась, что шансов у него мало, а он...  
\- Значит, еще и Морриган с Алексиусом, - перебил Рэдрик устало. – А я, Гвен? Неужели нельзя было сказать мне?!  
\- Брат, - Гвен коснулась его плеча, Рэдрик отодвинулся, - я не могла. Любой контакт с кем-то из Скайхолда усложнял мне задачу вдвое, втрое. Необходимо было соблюдать строгую конспирацию. Если я знала, что меня кто-то должен видеть в определенный день и час, я обязана была ему попасться в определенный день и час, чтобы избежать парадокса.  
\- Ты говорила, что парадоксов не существует.  
\- Ты не представляешь, сколько мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы так и было. Даже выучить идиотскую песенку Мариден.  
\- Что?..  
\- Неважно. И… Рэд, - Гвен посмотрела ему в лицо, Рэдрик отвернулся и тяжело засопел. – Я не хотела свешивать на тебя еще и это, понимаешь? Ты тащил на себе переговоры в Орлее, спасал Стражей, заботился о беженцах, воевал с красными храмовниками! Я знаю: ты бы извелся, если бы знал, что я путешествую по Тедасу и измеряю время в Тени.  
\- Лучше, чтобы я узнал постфактум?! – взорвался Рэдрик. – Ты не нашла другого времени для своих опытов?! Пока шла гражданская война и всюду открывались разрывы, ты решила проводить эксперименты?! А если бы тебя убили где-нибудь на дороге в Орлее демоны или вольные граждане? Что бы я тогда делал?!  
\- Огорчился бы?..  
\- Дурища... - пробормотал Рэдрик.  
\- У меня не было другого времени. Я искала оружие против Корифея. Потом оно было бы бесполезно, не находишь?  
\- Нашла?!  
\- Да.  
\- Так. И что же ты сделала?..  
\- Я синхронизировала его персональное время с временем в Тени.  
\- Подробности!  
\- Помнишь, я говорила, что в Тени двойное время? Одно общее со Вселенной, другое – производная от времен объектов Тени. По идее, каждый, кто попадает туда, все равно принадлежит своему времени – ты ведь не попал ни в прошлое, ни в будущее.  
Рэдрик потер лицо ладонями. Если бы он не устал так сильно, он бы кого-нибудь убил. Возможно, Алексиуса. Хоть душу отвел бы.  
\- Ну?..  
\- Я подумала, что ты непременно воспользуешься меткой. Я видела, как она светилась у тебя перед атакой…  
Рэдрик вспомнил, когда она видела это. Недавно. Когда болталась в руке у Корифея, и у нее были глаза на пол-лица, и Рэдрик думал, что это конец, крушение, смерть. А она разглядывала его метку. Красота. Неземная.  
\- Я решила, что выбросить в Тень существо, которое и без того стремилось туда попасть во плоти, рискованно, - продолжила Гвен. – Нужно было подстраховаться. После путешествия в Безветренные Руины я знала, что личное время живого существа можно изменить. Собственно, все мои расчеты и путешествия нужны были для того, чтобы привязать время Корифея к времени Тени. Так надежнее.  
\- И что это значит?..  
\- Второе время Тени постоянно меняется. Значит, и время Корифея будет меняться ежесекундно. Если он будет перемещаться еще и в пространстве – с невероятной быстротой будет меняться. Его будет мотать между прошлым и настоящим, между миллионом миллионов состояний, которые только возможны. Теоретически, если Тень вдруг примет время до рождения Корифея, он исчезнет, чтобы сразу возникнуть снова. Но это вряд ли – он слишком древний магистр.  
Рэдрик представил это. Потом пожалел, что представил. Десятки Корифеев промелькнули у него мыслях, превращаясь друг в друга. Особенно почему-то впечатлял младенец с кошмарным лицом порождения тьмы, хотя во младенчестве Корифей мог быть очаровательным розовощеким бутузом.  
\- Вряд ли в таком состоянии он сможет строить планы по захвату мира, - сказала Гвен. – Скорее всего вообще свихнется. Туда и дорога.  
\- Из всех твоих выходок, - начал Рэдрик, - из всех твоих авантюр…  
\- Рэдрик, - перебила его Гвен, - ты заработал метку, потому что схватил магическую сферу голой рукой. Голой рукой, мать твою! Прости меня, мама… Давай уже признаем, что в нашей семье авантюризм – это норма, и перестанем строить из себя невесть что. Я даже не превзошла еще дядюшку Кристо, есть, к чему стремиться.  
\- Я тебя запру, - вяло сказал Рэдрик.  
\- Нет. Извини.  
\- Что?  
\- Прости меня. За то, что молчала. За то, что рисковала, не поставив тебя в известность. За то, что сомневалась, захочешь ли ты меня видеть после всего. За то, что заставила тебя переживать. Я сделала все, что сделала, из благих побуждений, но все равно – прости. Ты можешь выгнать меня из Инквизиции – имеешь право. Но я не дам посадить себя под замок. С меня хватит Кругов и их подобий.  
Рэдрик посмотрел на сестру – очень бледную, освещенную робкими утренними лучами. Под глазом у нее наливался устрашающих размеров синяк. Щеки запали. Но смотрела она упрямо, выставив вперед подбородок. Несмотря на отупляющую усталость, Рэдрик вдруг понял: она на самом деле поступит, как он скажет. Без околичностей и недомолвок. Велит уйти – уйдет. Не торгуясь. И сейчас ему намного проще потерять сестру, чем в те времена, когда она спорила с ним до хрипоты.  
\- И чем же ты займешься? – спросил он мрачно.  
\- Если ты меня не выгонишь, выйду замуж. Если выгонишь, тоже выйду, но будет сложнее. Мой будущий муж вроде бы не собирался в ближайшее время покидать Скайхолд. Создатель, какое счастье больше не помнить будущего!..  
\- Замуж?!  
\- А что ты так удивился? У меня были месяцы, чтобы подумать, лучше мне с Калленом или без него. Надеюсь, он тоже знает, лучше ему со мной или без. И если все-таки со мной, так тому и быть. Стану леди Резерфорд. Издам книгу под его фамилией и буду изучать что-нибудь маленькое. Очень маленькое. Крошечное...  
\- Я как будто слышу не тебя.  
\- Мы давно не виделись. Рэд, я была временной аномалией, лавировала между парадоксами, помнила и прошлое, и часть будущего, у меня раскалывалась голова. И теперь я хочу залечить безобразие у себя под глазом, пойти к Каллену и обнять его, наконец. А ты что будешь делать?  
\- Высплюсь.  
Солнце медленно поднималось над развалинами Храма Священного Праха, освещая двоих, сидящих на куче камней. Гвендолен Тревельян помедлила и опустила голову на плечо брата.  
Он не стал ее отталкивать.


	13. Эпилог

\- Гвендолен!  
\- Уже иду...  
\- Гвен! Рэдрик грозится вытащить тебя силой, если ты не выйдешь.  
\- Сейчас!  
\- Это уже пятое "сейчас", а ты все еще не готова. Погоди, ты что, опять пишешь?  
\- Угу-м...  
\- Я думал, ты давно закончила. Мы ведь даже дату переносили, чтобы ты успела отправить рукопись.  
\- О, нет, это уже другое. Просто решила записать идею, чтобы не упустить...  
\- Ты ее уже полчаса пытаешься не упустить. Мать Жизель нервничает. Гости с подачи Сэры делают ставки, сбежишь ты или нет. Пойдем, а?  
\- Все, все, откладываю перо. Секунду...  
\- Что тебя так увлекло?  
\- Вот.  
\- "К вопросу об этичности вмешательства в дела иных миров". Иных миров?..  
\- Вообще-то правильнее сказать: "в дела иных микросостояний мира, входящих в текущее макросостояние ". Дальше я пока не заглядываю. Но издатель и в прошлый раз ворчал, что книге нужен броский заголовок, и приходится жертвовать... Каллен, что с тобой? Почему у тебя такое лицо?   
\- Гвен, скажи мне честно...  
\- Хорошее начало, ничего не скажешь.   
\- Скажи честно: ты хочешь отправиться в другие миры? Для исследования?  
\- Я же говорю, это не другие миры, а...  
\- Гвен.  
\- Во-первых, это невозможно, потому что мой брат закрыл Брешь предположительно навсегда. А без энергии Бреши открыть портал невозможно.   
\- Понятно.  
\- Каллен, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Я не договорила. Есть еще и "во-вторых".  
\- И что же это? Нехватка каких-то артефактов?  
\- Нет. Во-вторых, мой учитель как-то сказал, что сначала нужно разобраться с делами в своем мире, а потом уже лезть в чужие. Поэтому я и пишу об этичности. У меня еще достаточно незавершенных дел здесь. И я надеюсь, что так и будет еще очень долго.   
\- Тогда... тогда идем, пока Рэдрик не начал снова ссориться с твоим учителем. Дориан сдерживает их, как может, но уже начал дегустировать вино. А твой дядя...  
\- Создатель, там же дядя!.. Все, идем!  
Жизнь закалила Гвендолен Тревельян - было в этой жизни и восстание Круга, и разгром Убежища, и скитания по Тедасу, и путешествие в другой мир, о котором она никому никогда не рассказывала. Но все же ее пальцы слегка дрожали, когда она под руку с Калленом шла к часовне Андрасте под приветственные выкрики гостей, которые осыпали молодую пару зернами и конфетти.   
Под ноги ей упал золотой кругляш с немного измененным портретом на реверсе - точно такой же, как Рэдрик принес из Рэдклифа. Гвендолен зажмурилась. И улыбнулась, открыв глаза - никакой монеты, никакого портрета. Просто свет упал на смятую золотинку.  
Гвендолен упрямо задрала подбородок и пошла навстречу новой авантюре в своей жизни.


End file.
